


The Irises of Thumantia

by Mindrop



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 67,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindrop/pseuds/Mindrop
Summary: Eyes can tell a lot about a person. In the world of Thumantia a person can not escape their eyes. Charming people have blue eyes, and many of them become merchants. Those with royal blood have purple irises, warriors possess white, magicians green, and commoners have brown. Rarely seen are yellow eyes, because they are the sign of a coward, or a cheater, or liar, and sadly, they are the last color eyes many unfortunate souls see before they are killed by an assassin.The dark knights of old are said to have red eyes, and it is those with white or green eyes who are to protect the commoners from the red darkness. That is what the great academies are for; training green eyed magicians and white eyed warriors to protect the people. It has been over a millennia since Thumantia has had a war of the red eyes. The kingdoms still maintain training academies, but the enemies of the kingdoms are no longer only those with red eyes.The relationships between kings and queens are of little concern to most citizens and their brown eyes, especially for farmers like Drahk. That is, until he wakes up one morning, and the eyes staring back at him in the mirror are not the same brown ones he went to bed with.
Kudos: 2





	1. White

**Author's Note:**

> Being a NaNo story, it is unedited.

Drahk rolled out of bed and stretched. The sun wasn’t up, but that never stopped his day from starting. The life of a farmer wasn’t glamorous, but it was a good life. His simple wattle and daub hut was still rather bare. He was in the process of setting up a new farm, away from his parents established one. 

The small farming village of Basan was still growing. It was a slow growth, focused around a single stone building that served both as the mill, and the village meeting house. The other major buildings were the general store and smithy, and two houses. Both the smithy and the general store had farms connected to them, since both were only part time operations with little business. You could stand in the middle of town, throwing stones, and easily hit all of the buildings that made up the actual village of Basan.

The rest of the houses were spread out, with their fields of grain and beans close by. For generations they wanted nothing more than to farm the land and live simple, good lives. They never wanted to be anything more.

The Kingdom of Thumantia officially presided over the village, but the only presence they kept was an old Paladin, Dedan. His presence was to be the protector of the village, and keep the peace. He also officially took the tax at harvest time, but Basan had no problems giving the fair tax the king required to feed his people. They would give it with or without Dedan. 

Still, the old Paladin was a delight to have in the village. He would entertain the children with the epic legends and stories of his own personal feats in his younger years. Everyone easily got ensnared by his stories when they didn’t have immediate business occupying their minds. 

Drahk grabbed the fire poker and pushed around what was left in the fireplace until he found the few remaining coals. He put some kindling on the fire and breathed it back to life. Then he lit his oil lamp so he could see while he got dressed. 

Once in his work clothes, Drahk went outside and began to pump water out of the well. The well was only a week old. Getting a well team to Basan had taken time. It had taken a letter from Dedan to speed things up. The land had been cleared, and in a few more days, they would set it ablaze, carefully burning what was left to ash that would serve as the first fertilizer to the soil. Come spring, it would go through its first tilling and crop. 

Only then, with the farm established, would Drahk begin to seriously consider the options available for him to build a family with. There were plenty of sweet maidens his age who would make wonderful wives, but they all needed a real home, a farm, to be able to move to and build the family at. As the second born of his family, Drahk decided to start his own farm, since his older brother inherited his parents. There were plenty of families with young women who would need a man to join their farm to keep it going, but Drahk didn’t feel the same connection with the land as they did. The only way he could think of for him to form roots in Basan was to establish his own farm. 

Drahk took the water inside and poured some into a washbowl. He washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror for the first time that day. The eyes staring back at him were not his own. 

Drahk leaned in for a closer look and winked. The image mirrored his movements. It was his face, but his brown eyes were gone, replaced by white irises. Even in the low light, the change in color was drastic enough to be able to verify it. 

Drahk sighed. He was a farmer, on the very edge of establishing his own life and family. A farmer didn’t have white eyes. Commoners did, and people with no discernable personalities. That was the world he lived in. 

Blue eyes were those who were charming and they were often merchants. The only one with blue eyes in Basan was Idrik, the shopkeeper. Purple eyes were those with royal blood. Their lineages were impossible to escape. Yellow eyes were a bad omen, since they belonged to liars and thieves. The legends said the only thing you could trust a yellowed eyed person was to assassinate you. Old Man Parsin had yellow eyes, but not for being a cheater or assassin. He was a coward, the only “good” reason to have yellow eyes. He was a common farmer like the rest of Basan, except he never did business with anyone on account of his eyes.

Green eyes were magicians and none lived in town. Drahk wasn’t sure the last time someone with green eyes was born in Basan. If any were, they would be sent to Thuman, the capital, to begin training at the magic academy. They would serve the king and citizens as defenders of the kingdom. 

Alongside them were the warriors, knights, and paladins. They had white eyes. From early on, they attended the warrior academy where they trained to become the protectors of the people and king. Paladin Dedan had white eyes. 

The main job of white eyed warriors and green eyed mages wasn’t to fight other kingdoms. Their existence was to protect the people from the evil ones, with red eyes, who wanted to consume the world with their darkness. Or so the legends said.

Basan was on the eastern edge of Thumantia. Across the water, visible and barely a stone’s throw, was the dark lands. The Basan Isthmus was once connected, but after the Fifth War of the Red Eyes, the land had been broken up, and carved down to the ocean so that it wasn’t easily crossed by an enemy force ever again. Or so the legend said. It had been so long since red eyes were ever seen, that many didn’t believe they existed, or that the land had been carved away by magicians to create a natural barrier. 

Drahk stepped back from the mirror and ensured the fire had enough fuel to last the day, but would be well contained and not burn the new house down. He still was eating under his parents roof, working on their farm. That was what mattered, his life and role as a farmer. He had people to feed, and not just his family, but the families and citizens of Thumantia. 

His parent’s farm wasn’t far. It wasn’t visible due to the trees, but it was just down the road. A five minute walk, and across the road was another farm, which was also newer. Drahk would have plenty of people nearby in case of an emergency, just they had him nearby. 

“Good morning,” Drahk said as he entered the house.

“You are late,” his mother chastised as he sat at the table and she put a bowl of cooked oats in front of him. She gave him the usual peck on the cheek, and stopped, with her face frozen besides his. 

Drahk turned to look his mother in the eye. He was expecting them to be full of questions, but the familiar brown eyes bore only shock. His father leaned onto the table and looked at Drahk. 

“I woke up, and when I went to wash my face, they were looking right back at me,” Drahk calmly explained. 

“Interesting,” His father, Mizraim, mused. “With all his stories, I have never heard Paladin Dedan ever tell one of a man’s eyes changing color. We must head into town immediately and ask him about this change. He will know what to do.”

“I trust you,” Drahk said. “But I just want to burn the field and prep it for the spring, before we have to begin the harvest. It’s late summer and harvest is coming up fast. That is what we need to worry about.”

“Eyes first,” Mizraim said, standing up. “First, we talk with the Paladin and see what he suggests.”

“Fine,” Drahk groaned, standing up as well. 

“I’m not being left here,” his mother, Jada, stated. “Besides, I need to use the mill to grind up more grain. You know the bread is better off with freshly milled grain.”

“Let’s get this over with,” Drahk said. “Marcs, are you, Hali, and Drou coming?”

“Hali and I will stay and work on the farm,” Marcs said. “There still is plenty to do preparing for the harvest.”

Town was an hour walk from their farm. Even carrying grain, it wasn’t a difficult walk. The few houses that were town proper usually had someone staying there from further out while they got something fixed or picked up something they had shipped in. Things were decently busy, especially with the Rye harvest only a day or two away. 

Paladin Dedan lived in a small hut right off the road, across from the store and beside the mill. Drahk and his father walked up to the door and knocked on it. It was opened a moment later by an old man with a neatly trimmed white bead. He was in plain clothes but he wore a thick leather belt that held his sword on his left hip. 

He smiled at them. “Ah, Mizraim and Drahk, on my porch. What brings-” He froze and leaned in, peering into Drahk’s eyes. “Your eyes are white. They used to be brown. A beautiful, crystal, sparkling brown, so full of life. How did they change?”

Drahk shrugged. “I washed my face last night, after a lot of hard work in the fields, I was not only sweaty, but I had plenty of dirt. They were brown then. I woke up, and when I washed my face this morning, I found them white.”

“We came here, to find out what we should do?” Mizriam stated. “I can’t recall a single tale of anyone’s eye’s changing color, and if there was one, I can’t imagine that you would avoid telling it.” 

“If I knew of one, I would tell it all the time,” Paladin Dedan admitted. “Fascinating.”

“Can I just go back home?” Drahk asked. “I want to continue the prep work so we get a good first plant.”

“No!” Paladin Dedan exclaimed. “No, you have to go to the academy. You have white eyes!”

“In the capital?” Drahk argued back. “Thuman is weeks away!”

“It’s only 12 days for a man your age,” Paladin Dedan stated. “A young man like you can make the journey rather easily.”

“But I am an adult,” Drahk stammered. “Why can’t I just stay a farmer?”

“True, you would be rather behind compared to others your age, but I don’t think you will have a problem with catching up, and neither do your eyes.”

“But-”

“But nothing,” Paladin Deban stated. “It seems destiny has chosen you for something.”

“Like what?” Drahk argued. “Seriously? I can do more good farming than going off on an adventure to somewhere I have never seen.”

“You haven’t ever left the area,” Paladin Deban retorted. “Have you ever been more than a day’s travel from the area?”

“No,” Drahk admitted. “I haven’t. I actually don’t know how to get to the capital.”

“Lucky for you, I have a map,” Paladin Deban grinned. “And it still is early. You can get a good start.”

“But,” Drahk stammered. He looked at his father. “Well?”

“Well what?” Mizriam asked. “I think we need to listen to the Paladin’s advice.”

“Are you sending me away?” Drahk asked. 

“Your name means pure eyes, or pure soul. When we looked into your brown eyes when you were born, that is what shined. An inner light. So we named you appropriately. And the color change, that hasn't dimmed that light. If anything, it makes it shine out brighter. 

"Of course I am not sending you away. You are an adult. A young one, but an adult. And as an adult, you can’t deny the fact that for whatever reason, you now have white eyes. You are a warrior now, not a commoner. 

"Go, journey to the capital, see the academy, and find out what else is out there for you. If you stay here, you are going to settle. And not the good kind of settling, the bad kind. You are your own man, yet you fancy none of the maidens here. There are plenty of them, and you know them, and some even fancy you, but you don't have eyes for any of them. I'm not saying you won't have a good life if you settle. But with your mother, I never settled. I had to put down roots, but we put them down together and stand as one strong, towering oak tree because of it. Our settling made us better, together, and happy. I don't see the same thing for you. 

"And if it doesn't work out, you simply come back here and start that farm. And maybe you also will bring a wife, someone you met on your journey. We will still be here, but here doesn't look to be where you are supposed to be."

Drahk sighed. His father was right. He was trying to build roots by starting a farm, but that was a long shot. It wasn't a guarantee that it would work. "A map isn't going to get me far. And it's a 12 day journey, which means 14 to be safe, maybe 16 if I get lost. I am not used to traveling across the land. Or reading a map."

Paladin Dedan reached for something just inside his house. He pulled out a long stick. "Here, this staff got me here. Take it. It knows the way back."

"Is it magic?" Drahk asked as he took it. He was hoping it was and would easily direct him to the capital. 

"No, it is just a stick of polished wood," Paladin Dedan clarified. "I meant it only as a figure of speech. It did the journey with me to Basan, and it will journey back to Thuman with you. Back to its home."

"What else should a traveler have?" Drahk asked both his father and the Paladin. 

"Your hunting bow and some arrows," Mizriam suggested. "Along with your hunting knife. Another set of clothes and your food can be put in a bag. Also something to sleep in and shelter."

"You can have my pack, bedroll, and tent," Paladin Dedan added. "These old bones can't travel like they used to, let alone carry a pack. I would need a horse for such a journey. And I can give you some spare coin too, that way you can buy some more food at the villages along the way. There will be several and the locals will no doubt open their house for you for a small fee. Some of the larger ones will have an inn or tavern."

"I still don't think this is some great call of destiny," Drahk protested.

"Destiny is a funny thing," Paladin Dedan chuckled. "More often than not, it isn't what you are looking for. Yet somehow, it always gets its way. And furthermore, it often isn't what you think it is. Humans are typically rather poor at deducing what their destiny is."

"You make it sound like we ultimately have none," Drahk said.

"Quite the contrary," Paladin Dedan snorted. "I know I have told you about the Oracles of Thum, who live high above the capital city, Thuman, which is named for the giant mountain, Thum, which the city sits under, and sits on the bank of the massive Lake Thum, which is fed by the Thum Falls off the mountain, along with other springs and streams, as well the spring thaw of the snow from the Thum Range."

"That all sounds so imaginative," Drahk sarcastically said, protesting the decision.

"People like simple," Paladin Dedan explained. "And when you see it, you will understand why the range was named for the mountain. As to the city and the Oracles, it makes perfect sense in context with their relationship to the mountain."

"What exactly did you want to point out with the Oracles?" Mizriam asked, getting them back in point.

"Only just that I have seen them and their magic. They specialize in the often hazy art of divination. They can see the future. Sort of. No matter how it works, I have seen it work. Something binds our souls to magic. I am of the belief that the manor of which our souls are connected reflects in our eye color. It is its own magic. Those that are very connected become magicians or warriors. But that is just my belief."

Paladin Dedan dropped the conversation to find the map and the other things he promised. The pack was old and worn, but sturdy. It would do its job well enough. The bedroll was simple, and it hadn’t been used in years, but it was more than enough. The tent too was in good shape. The map was a bit faded, but it was on durable leather. The cartographer's mark was stamped into the corner in a gold inlay. It was a very good drawing of the entire kingdom and some of the boundaries of the other kingdoms.

Thumantia was also known as the middle kingdom. It was on a large isthmus that connected the southern Kailarkia Continent and the northern Larpilia Continent. The Kingdom of Sythia was to the southwest, where the isthmus connected to the southern continent. The isthmus split in the north, due to the mountains and a lake, with the east becoming the Kingdom of Pellopia, while the Kingdom of Rela was to the northwest. Despite being flanked by the other three kingdoms, the isthmus kept them protected. Other kingdoms on the continents had risen and fallen over the ages, but they were surrounded by other kingdoms. Thumantia enjoyed some geographical blockers that allowed it to stay independent and free. 

"This is the route you will need to take," Paladin Dedan said, tracing a line from one dot on the map to the next. It was an obvious path.

The first village was three days away. It wouldn’t be hard to get him the food for the journey. His other set of clothes would be easy to grab since the road he needed to follow passed by the farm. The same for his bow and hunting knife. 

“This is the spare coin I have,” Paladin Dedan added. “The villagers have always taken care of this old paladin, and every time the knights come to collect the tax, they drop off my salary. Most of what they drop off is supplies I have requested instead of my salary. This is extra, that I have been saving. It may seem like a lot, but it isn't. And it won’t be missed. I have been strategically saving what I could.”

“Thanks,” Drahk said, taking the small sack. 

“The king takes care of his warriors and mages. Soon enough, you will be under his direct care. He cares for all of his citizens, but the warriors and mages take up resources, without providing any direct economic value. It is an important job, for reasons you will learn more about, but we don’t make anything we can be taxed on.”

“And we farmers barely make any coin,” Drahk replied. “We only make what we can sell to the king when the tax comes, off the extra we are not taxed on.”

“At least we produce enough to sell it,” Mizraim stated. “And that we don’t get taxed so high that we don’t have anything extra to sell.”

“Prepare for your journey,” Paladin Dedan said. “I will write a letter to the headmaster of the academy. You can present it to him for a better explanation.”

“Thank you,” Drahk replied. “I guess.”

Paladin Dedan smiled warmly and let out a chuckle. “You will do well, young warrior. I have no doubts that this is the path you must take.”


	2. The Oracle, the Master, a King and a Pauper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a NaNo story, it is unedited.

Drahk stopped a ways back from the gate and dropped his pack off his shoulders. He was looking at the capital, Thuman, and it was beyond what he ever could have imagined. Towering above its heavy walls was the giant mountain, which dwarfed the others around it. 

It had taken him 15 days to arrive here. He didn’t have much light left, but he had enough to stop for a brief bit. His feet and back appreciated the break. The long days in the field gave him strength and endurance, but his body wasn’t used to the stress of travel. 

Drahk only had 5 gold, 12 silver, and 8 copper coins lef. He would have run out, except on day 6 he shot a hare. He sold the fur and most of the meat. On day 10, a few hours from the last city he has stayed at, he had shot a doe. It had taken a little tracking to find where it had finally stopped, but he drained it and then sold the whole thing for the coin he needed for the tavern and solid meal. It was a modest earning, but it got him to where he was now.

Drahk picked up his pack and continued. He wanted to find an inexpensive inn and get a good night's sleep. He could go to the academy in the morning. 

There were multiple guards at the gate. They were in leather armor, painted shields, and carrying spears. The gate itself was massive, and held two doors. In between the doors, the walls had narrow slits on either side. The kingdom hadn’t been at war in a very long time, but it was ready for it.

Inside the city, Drahk stopped once again. It was unlike anything he was prepared for. Straight ahead, a long ways away at the base of the mountain, was an ornate gate. Behind it, stone steps could be seen winding up the side of the mountain. There was little doubt that at the top the Oracles of Thum could be found there. To his right was both academies. The one closer to the mountain had green banners indicating it was the mage’s academy, while the one that shared the city’s outer wall with its own had white banners. 

Off to his left was the main city, with the broadway along the outer wall bustling with activity in the evening hour. The wide street was lined with stone buildings, everything was made from stones, and it led to the main city. Above it, with a perfect view of the gate, was the citadel. It was sitting on a natural shelf from the mountain. The rock itself towered over the tall buildings, and then the walls reached even higher. Drahk couldn’t imagine how anyone could take the citadel. 

Drahk knew how to count, but he couldn’t read or write. Only a few in Basan could read or write, and then only a little. There was no need for it. Now Drahk could see what he knew was words, but he had to rely on pictures on signs to tell him what they were. He had to figure out what sign meant an inn, and a cheap one at that. 

Drahk walked down the wide street, looking and listening. He saw a sign with a duck carved into it and painted yellow. The building was large and it was three stories tall. He could see the glow of lamps in several of the windows in the higher floors. He approached it and opened the door. Inside was a tavern. 

“Can I help you, travelor?” A woman asked, coming over. She reminded him of his mother. 

“Uh, I’m looking for a room to rent,” Drahk replied. 

“You have white eyes,” She said, looking closer at him. “Why do you not have a sword or any weapon?”

“I’m from a remote village,” Drahk explained. “I grew up a farmer, but I am here to go to the academy.”

“Huh,” She breathed, thinking. “A room for the night, for a white eyes lad like yourself, will cost 10 gold coins.” 

“I have 5 gold and 12 silver. Can that cover it?” It was a stretch. Normally, 50 copper pieces equaled a silver, and 5 silver equaled a gold. He was asking her to take 3 silver for a gold.

“Normally, no,” she replied. “However, since it is only for the night, and business is slow, I know I won’t rent all the rooms out. It’s better than an empty room.”

“It is appreciated,” Drahk said with a smile. 

They went to the counter where he gave the payment and got the key. 

“I doubt you will be able to afford the price of our food,” she said. “I can recommend some other places that are cheaper.”

“I have some bread, cheese, and dried meat,” Drahk replied. “Just enough for dinner and breakfast. At least that worked in my favor. They were kind enough to trade fresh venison for some dried pork.”

“You were really scraping the barrel to get here,” she commented, a bit wary of his response. 

“I had some help from an old paladin, who lived in and watched over our village. But the King doesn’t give out salaries to anyone with white eyes. I have to go to the academy and earn my way.”

“Why didn’t you come right away?” she asked, genuinely curious.

Drahk had been warned, when Paladin Dedan gave him the letter, to be careful. He told him to not reveal the color change. If people knew an untrained white eyed warrior was traveling, alone, they might jump him, expecting him to be carrying riches, despite his lack of training. There were a lot of legends about white eyes that it carried its own weight.

“I lived way out,” Drahk explained. “I wasn’t able to make such a journey as a youth, and my family couldn’t take the time to bring me, let alone afford for the five of us to go. It took me over two weeks to make it here, and the only monetary assistance I got was from the old Paladin.” 

“Well, I guess what matters is that you are here now,” she replied, accepting the prepared explanation.

“I hope so,” Drahk replied. 

He went upstairs to the room. It was on the third floor and tiny. It barely fit the bed. But the bed was clean, and that was what mattered. 

The sink had a small hand pump. Drahk plugged the drain and pumped water into the sink. He washed his face free from the sweat of the three days journey he had been on. He stared into the mirror, examining his eyes. They were his, different color or not, they were his. The way the actual pigment shifted and changed in the same way his brown eyes had. It was almost as if the brown had been drained from the iris itself. 

Drahk gave up. He had only been able to look in the mirror a handful of times, and some water a few more, but they were his eyes. There was no way to fill the color back in. 

He sat down on the bed and opened his bag. He pulled out half his bread, half the hard cheese, and half of the meat. That would be his dinner. It wasn’t very fitting. The amount of food was pitiful, especially after a long day traveling. He didn’t know the cost of food in the city, and the few copper coins he had left, he wasn’t sure they could cover a better breakfast. 

The bed was comfortable. It was certainly better than sleeping on the ground. However, the city was noisy, and even with his lamp blown out, the curtains didn’t block out some of the light from outside, and there was a gap under the door letting other light in. Drahk tossed and turned all night.

Because of that, the dawn was welcomed. Lack of sleep was not an uncommon issue for a farmer. There were certainly times over the years where sleep was the last thing that could be afforded. The ice storm a few years back, which had come early, forced them to scramble the harvest in extreme conditions in an effort to salvage what they could. There was only a few hours of light sleep in the dead of night, when it was too cold and dark to safely do anything. 

Drahk ate the last of his food as he waited for the day to grow olders. He was on farming and traveling time, but the academies would most likely not be awake at such an early hour. Before he left, he checked his eyes in the mirror one last time, to ensure they hadn’t changed back. If they had, he would look like a fool, but they hadn’t. 

It was a short walk to the academies. It was interesting for the city to be set up with them a part of it, yet separate. They had their own walls, but buildings towered over them. It was a lot of show on the exterior. 

Both the mage academy and the warrior academy had open doors with simple gates. The doors were massive and decorative, but they were not designed to be closed. Not like the outer city gates. Plus, while the walls connected to them had ramparts, the gates lacked the same gatehouse structure as the city gate. Just inside was a regular stone house. 

Drahk entered the house and found it wasn't much of a house. It had nice furnishings, a decorative fireplace, which was lit, as well as a desk. The room appeared to be centered on the sitting area, which had plenty of seats but wasn't focused on the hearth like a normal house. Especially considering how nice the hearth was.

A man came in from the other room and stepped behind the desk. He was well dressed in fine spun cloth. Despite it being the warrior academy, he didn't have white eyes. His were distinctly blue. 

"Can I help you," he asked as he sat down. 

"Maybe," Drahk replied. "I am looking to speak with Headmaster Tarrace. I was sent by-"

"Our headmaster is not Tarrace," he interrupted. "Why are you here."

"But," Drahk stammered, unsure what to say after being interrupted. He wasn't prepatfor that. "But he said the headmaster was Tarrace. I have a letter for Headmaster Tarrace.

"I don't know who you are or who your informant is, but-" he paused and stood up to lean over the desk. "Are your eyes white?"

"Yes," Drahk nodded. "That is why I am here. I come from Basan. It is a very long way from here. The journey was immense. I don't understand. Tarrace was who I am supposed to speak with."

"And who told you that?" He asked rather coldly.

"A…"Drahk stammered. He pulled out the sealed letter. "Paladin Dedan sent me. With this letter for Headmaster Paladin Terrace."

"Paladin Dedan? Really?"

"He has lived in Basan for years, as our paladin. Not that there is much to keep the peace or enforce."

"He is alive?" He asked, not believing it. 

"As of a little over two weeks ago, when I started my journey here. He sent me."

"He is old. I don't know what he told you-" 

"Told me!" Drahk lashed out, offended at his implication. "I grew up listening to his stories. I was about 8 when he arrived in Basan. It was a thrill to have a real paladin assigned to our village."

"He met you when you were 8?"

"Why is that hard to believe?" Drahk asked, getting annoyed.

"I find it very hard to believe that Paladin Dedan is alive still."

"He would not like to hear you say that," Drahk stated. "He would likely want to remind you why he has white eyes, and yours are blue."

It was a low blow. The man just narrowed his eyes at him, studying him. "Outside," he finally said. "Wait outside the academy. I will speak with the headmaster and we will see his answer."

"Paladin Dedan sent me with a letter to the headmaster," Drahk retorted. "To speak directly to him."

"I will take the letter to him."

"No," Drahk said, making sure he held it close. "I am to give it to him to read."

The man dropped his head, muttering something. He looked back at Drahk. "Like I said, outside. Wait there, and someone will come to speak with you shortly."

"Fine," Drahk snipped, backing out of the room. "I'll wait outside."

Drahk made sure he was farther back from the gate, but easily visible. He wasn't sure what was going on, but something was wrong. He waited, and then began to pace a bit nervously as the day grew older. They were taking their time. He wasn't going to give up without finding out what the issue was, but something had the man on edge. 

Three me in metal armor came out. They lacked shields, or helmets, but they wore swords on their hips. They fanned out, going to the joints of the gate with the third coming further out. 

"You are the lad looking for Headmaster Tarrace?"

"Yes," Drahk nodded, forcing himself to stay calm. They most likely didn't know anything about him, or cause him to wait as long as he had been. They deserved his calm cooperation."

"Your eyes are white?" He asked.

"Yes," Drahk nodded. 

"Why didn't you come sooner? You are old to be starting at the academy."

"Ever been to the village of Basan?" Drahk asked. 

"No, but I know it's location."

"Then you have an idea of the journey I had to go through to get here. Leaving isn't an easy thing. I have responsibility back home, to my family and friends, to the citizens and the king. I grow the food you eat."

"You have a letter for the headmaster?" He asked, ignoring the verbal push.

"Yes," Drahk said, holding it up with the seal facing the man. "For the headmaster, to be given to him by me. That is what Paladin Dedan told me to do. Are you Headmaster Tarrace?"

"No, I am not. You don't look surprised."

"Honestly, you look a little too young to be headmaster of the warrior academy. I always pictured someone older, whose fighting days were over. Someone like Paladin Dedan."

"We haven't heard from Dedan in almost a year."

"That makes sense," Drahk replied. "That would have been when you guys came to collect the tax. It isn't easy to get letters sent. We don't exactly have a dedicated runner. Almost all of us tend fields most of the day."

"I guess that is fair," he admitted. 

"Who are you?" Drahk asked. "And what happened to Headmaster Tarrace?"

"The late headmaster was assassinated, in his office, shortly after the new year started. I'm Paladin Markice."

"That explains your caution," Drahk replied, unsure what else to say. "Can I speak to the current headmaster? And give him this letter. I doubt anyone thought to tell Paladin Dedan that he had died."

"I don't believe you," Paladin Markice stated firmly. "None of us do. At roughly the same time as the headmaster was killed, almost all of our paladin's in the field were killed. I doubt Dedan survived. He was old and sub-par for a paladin."

"I know the Paladin," Drahk growled. "I grew up with him. He knows me. Maybe here in the city you don't know people and can't trust them, but I come from a place where not getting to know people is a bad thing. You can't find a spouse, you can't get help when you need it, and you don't help those you don't know, even if you want to. Paladin Dedan took some getting used to, but we would have known if something had changed, let alone if he had died."

"Replacing people is easy," Paladin Markice remarked.

"Or replaced," Drahk growled. "We would have known." 

"If you won't hand over the lett for me to read-" Paladin Markice stopped and looked past Drahk. 

Drahk looked over his shoulder, following the Paladin's gaze. A group was approaching them. It was all women, in fancy blue and green robes. Most of them were young, but they were moving with the older one. She was wearing multiple jeweled necklaces and other fancy jewelry. Her staff was white. 

"Your Grace, please, stay back," Paladin Markice said, moving to get in between Drahk and the women. "And you too prince. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

Both of the other men with Paladin Markice had moved to flank Drahk and had their hands on their swords. "Stay where you are," one ordered. "Don't move."

"Paladin, I don't know who you think you are," the older woman chastised him. "I go where I am called."

"I know, but we are assessing the situation. We have reason to believe-"

"That what? The young lad is a threat?" She interrupted before laughing. "Paladin, I was a master of magic before you were born. If you think I can't handle myself, you are sorely mistaken. The same with the others."

"He is here to speak to the late headmaster and is demanding to speak with the current one. He says-"

"He can speak for himself," she said, forcing him aside with her staff.

Drahk turned in place so he wasn't watching over his shoulder. She slowly approached him. 

"Where did you get that staff?" She asked.

"My walking stick? Drahk asked, surprised at the question. She nodded. "It was a gift from Paladin Dedan. He said it knew the way home. Of course, he also sent me with his map, and some spare coin, because the journey was long, and I have never walked so far in my life. Not even close to what I traversed over the past two weeks."

"A farmer then?" She asked.

"Yes," Drahk replied with a nod. "I assume you are one of the Oracles of Thum?"

"Not one," she slyly grinned. "The one."

"Your eyes," Drahk said, noticing them. "One is green and one is blue."

"Heterochromia is a common trait for an oracle," she replied. "You will find it a common trait for a lot of people, as we are not simple beings. I believe, for us Oracles, that it is to connect us to both magic and people. 

"May I see the staff?"

Drahk stepped over to her and presented it to her. She took it gingerly and then firmly grasped it. She looked to the bottom park and then blew on it. More than dust came off it was as if a layer was blown off. The yellow wood turned white as the exterior was stripped away.

"The trunk of a eucalus tree, forged into a staff. This is the exact one I presented to Paladin Dedan the day before he was sent out to Basan. It was always supposed to return, but I expect it to come with him."

"I'm afraid that he won't be walking here, if he comes back at all," Drahk said. "He is old. Spry for his age, and no doubt he still has some tricks up his sleeve, but he is not young anymore. 

"You have no need to worry about him though. The village treats him well. He is loved by our community, and he is never without a warm meal or anything else he may need, even company."

"That is comforting to hear," she said, smiling warmly at him. "So what set you on such a journey?"

"Uh, well...Paladin Dedan did," Drahk stammered.

"Is it because of your eyes?"

"Yes?" Drahk wearily answered. He was unsure how much the head oracle knew, or how safe it was to answer such questions openly. 

"Is that a question, or an answer?" She asked him. "Speak straight with me."

"I doubt he foresaw the Oracle of Thum to descend," Drahk explained. "He sent me to the warrior academy, to speak with Headmaster Tarrace. I have a letter for him."

"The headmaster is dead, murdered," she stated. "Well, Tarrace is. His replacement is alive and well, although understandably cautious."

"So I hear," Drahk replied with a slight grin. 

“Prince, this is not a matter concerning you, or your family,” the Oracle said. “Knights, please escort him to the palace.”

“I can go on my own,” He replied firmly. The knights who had come out with Paladin Markice followed him anyway.The Oracle held a lot of power. 

She turned her attention back to Drahk. "The letter, it is about your eyes?"

"Yes," Drahk replied. 

"Tell me lad, what color were they?"

Drahk was taken aback. He probably shouldn't have been, but the question was more blunt than he was expecting. 

"What color were they?" Paladin Markice asked. "What type of questions is that?"

"Brown," Drahk stated, ignoring the paladin. "They were brown. I woke up, another normal day with nothing new going on in my life, and I found white eyes staying back at me in the mirror. I still can't believe it, but no matter how much I look, the more I can see the subtleties in the color that were once there, are still there, just without the brown shades. It was like the color drained out of them, leaving them white. 

"I got up, and my father took me to town to see the Paladin. My mother came to grind more grain. They had me on my way by noon. That was 16 days ago. Not even three weeks.

"I was supposed to keep it quiet, except to the Headmaster, but Paladin Dedan's admiration for you...well I doubt he would like me keeping it a secret from you. Plus, they won't even let me talk to the headmaster."

"Your Grace," an older man said, coming up from behind Drahk. He wore fine clothes but had an ornate sword at his waist. "We had no idea you were coming. Or you Prince. Why are you here?"

"I had no idea I was coming until I woke up this morning," the Oracle said. "I finally got the prince to leave after pining over me in an attempt to learn something. But as I told him, I am not here for him, or for you. I am here for the lad before us."

"Him?" He asked, looking at Drahk beside him. "Why?"

"Because he is special," the Oracle said. "I don't know why, only that he is. His words he spoke are true. Last night, I saw in a dream a young man awake in a simple dwelling. He washed his face and I watched his eye change from brown to white. That young man was clearly him."

"Can a dream really be trusted compared to the other forms of divination?" The man asked.

"Dreams are my specialty," she chastised him. "I had it for a reason. He had a letter for Headmaster Tarrace. It seems dear Paladin Dedan didn't perish with the others, and there would be no way he would have known that the headmaster had changed. I bet the enemy didn't know he was there. This is the staff I gave him on the day he left."

"May I see the letter?" He asked.

"Just to be clear, who are you?" Drahk asked before handing the letter over. 

"I am Headmaster Dradrok, Paladin of Thumantia. I replaced Paladin Tarrace as Headmaster."

Drahk gave him the letter. "It is a Dedan's seal," he said before opening it. He broke the seal and read the letter. "I agree, this is Dedan's handwriting. I see he has the same explanation. Sadly, it also contains some personal sentiments and references, which only Dedan would have known or said."

Headmaster Dradrok passed the letter to the Oracle. Drahk assumed one of the personal sentiments had to do with her. She had given him a powerful staff, at least symbolically, to take on his journey. A staff wasn't a usual tool of a warrior.

"Thank you, Dradrok," the Oracle said. "This lad needs to be trained."

"I won't take just your word on it," Headmaster Dradrok said with a smile that was directed at the Oracle. "I will also take Dedan's word. He might be a poor paladin, but he still is-"

"Stop!" Drahk demanded. "That is the second time someone has defamed Paladin Dedan, a man I look up to and respect. The man who sent me here. A man I respected enough to come all this way, leaving literally everything I know and love behind. Why is he a sub-par paladin, as it was exactly put earlier."

"The lad is right," a new voice said. They all looked at him. He was older than Headmaster Dradrok, by a decade at least. Yet he still wore chainmail and bracers, along with his sword. He was confident and strong on his feet, despite his age. "Lad, I don't know who you are, and pardon my intrusion, when I heard Our Grace was here, well I was about to ascend the stairs to speak to her about a matter of utmost importance. 

"As to Paladin Dedan, he was an excellent knight. He knew how to fight, he has a pure heart, and he knows how to serve the people first. It is true, he barely made the cut to become a Paladin. The King appointed him the rank not just because he wanted a Paladin to preside over the village of Basan. He was deserving of the title, even if just barely. All that matters is that he met the qualities of a paladin, as set down by the kings of old. That tradition has held throughout the generations for a very good reason. And I was personally consulted by the King about the Paladin's appointment. He has been a perfect fit for the community."

"He isn't coming back," Headmaster Dradrok stated. "He intends to die there."

"So?" The man asked. "He loves his job. We Paladins are expected to die doing the job we love. You can't become a Paladin unless you love the job you are required to do. Or did you forget that when you became headmaster?"

"Paladin Arthor, you do not have a student, correct?" The Oracle asked. "It has been quite a while since your last."

"I am officially retired," Paladin Arthor replied. "I don't take on students anymore. I do assist from time to time with the early learners, but that is becoming rarer. I just have nowhere else to go in my retirement. I became good at teaching, and I loved it."

"Drahk here, is an unusual case," she stated.

"Unusual how?" Paladin Arthor asked, his interest peaked. 

"He was born with brown eyes, in Basan, a very small farming village. Farming is all he knows. But his brown eyes turned white, and Paladin Dedan sent him here to be trained. He would have a lot of catching up to do to get to the students is age. Can you do that?"

"If anyone can, it would be you," Headmaster Dradrok added, a poke back after the previous challenge. 

Paladin Arthor took the letter Dedan had written. He read it and looked back at the Oracle. "I will train him because of the unusual circumstances, but I must speak with you, in private." 

A commotion from the magic academy diverted their attention. A young woman in light green robes rushed blindly out of the gates. She wasn't looking where she was going until it was too late. She had no time to get around them, but she was able to stop. They all looked at her, shocked and unsure what was going on. Her cheeks were wet from tears. She opened her mouth to speak and then dropped to her knees, openly weeping. 

Drahk immediately stepped over to her, kneeling and putting his hand on her shoulder for support. "I'm sure whatever is going on, it can be solved."

She looked up at him and they locked eyes. Her left eye was only half brown. The bottom half was green. Her right eye was brown. She was a quarter green eyed mage. 

"You are not one of them," she stated after sucking bajc tears. "You have white eyes, but your clothes suggest you are a commoner, and a poor one at that. Not from the city either. A farmer perhaps. The only weapon you carry is a large knife."

"It's complicated," Drahk said. "The short answer is that I wasn't able to come before now, because yes, I was a farmer, and from a rural village two weeks away. The only weapons I have is my hunting bow and hunting knife, but neither are that good in a fight. Or rather, I am not good with either outside of using them for their intended purpose, to hunt.

"With me explained, what about you? Rushing out of the magic academy, crying. What could send you into such a fit?"

Tears began to slip down her cheek again. "I would have been fine by now. It isn't uncommon for me to run off. But I always go back. I have to, since I can do magic. My eye' split color means they won't let me go past the third year. They think that I can't do magic because of my eyes. I am too much of a commoner. But I can do magic, they just won't teach me to do more."

"She speaks true," the Oracle said. "I was afraid I was going to have to find the maiden with the split eye. I guess I should not be surprised considering how this day has unfolded. Third years are permitted to caste wind spells and focus on meditation for mental discipline.”

“And they barely let me do any magic,” she replied. “Every time I petition to be allowed to test for advancement, they claim I am not good enough, or that my discipline still needs work.”

“Running off certainly doesn’t show good discipline,” Headmaster Dradrok interrupted. 

She glared at him. “You try spending a decade doing the same thing, aspiring to do more, knowing you can, but being told you are trash who shouldn’t even be allowed in the academy. I can do magic, as good as anyone else, and certainly better than you.”

“Let’s see what you can do,” the Oricle said. “Headmaster, Paladin Markice, we have no need of you, and you have a school to run and students to teach. Paladin Arthor, please, join us, and then we will find someplace quiet to talk. Dear, you never said your name. If you are to show us what you can do, then I need to know your name.”

“Jael,” she replied. “I am Jael, third born and first daughter of the late Paladin Parith.”

“Well, Jael, as you can see, I have split eyes. It is the sign of an oracle, but I also know that it doesn’t diminish my ability to cast magic, even offensive magic. So, let us see exactly what you can do. However, we should have you show me properly, at the range.”

“Of course,” Jael said.

Drahk held out his hand and she took it, allowing him to pull her up onto her feet. 

“Why are you here?” She asked him.

“You know, you have pretty eyes,” Drahk said, ignoring the question for the moment. “Quarter green or not, they shine with life and sparkle like a star. They show a good heart. 

“As to me, I am here because my eyes changed, from brown to white.”

“Changed?” She asked as they headed to the magic academy. “So you were nothing until a short while ago?”

“I was the reason you don’t go hungry,” Drahk retorted. “But then fate, or destiny, or maybe nothing more than some medical reason, changed the color of my eyes, and I was sent here. I am out of my comfort zone. The city is so loud, especially at night, and it is always bright.”

“You didn’t sleep well, did you?”

“No I did not,” Drahk chuckled. “But the eye thing, it’s a secret.”

“Then why tell me?”

“Because the Oracle is here for you too. Both of us. I may not be sure that there is some greater fate or destiny thing controlling my life, but I can believe that she didn’t come down, all the way, on a whim. Magic is an interesting thing that I have no experience with.”

“You think the two of us are linked? By fate?”

“Maybe,” Drahk shrugged as they stopped. 

They were not at the training range. That was on the other side of the courtyard and plainly visible. An old man with a long grey beard was on an intercept course and a woman was beside him. Both of them carried staffs, wore ornate robes, and walked with urgency. 

“Our Grace,” the man said, bowing slightly. “I had no idea you were coming.”

“Do I need to replace you?” the Oracle coldly asked. 

“I,” he stammered, shocked. “I don’t understand. What have I done that is unsatisfactory to you?”

“The young mage here, Jael, is being held back, as a third year. I have serious concerns about that. That is a very, very long time for her to learn nothing.”

“I listen to the advice of her teachers,” he replied. “They say she is not ready. She lacks discipline. Her mental focus is poor at best. I don’t allow students with poor mental focus to advance, as the rules that we have followed for generations dictate.”

“Regardless of your reasons, I will be testing her,” the Oracle decreed. “If she passes, I will be investigating how you run this academy. The same for how you survived, and Tarrace died.”

“You may be the Oracle, and you may have impressive magic skills, but I doubt you would dare to overstep your authority and tell me how to run the academy. After all, I have the guidebooks, and you know nothing about teaching.”

The Oracle didn’t respond, but started walking towards the range. Everyone followed her, including the two mages. They stopped at the range. On the far side was a column of stone, the target. Other mages were using various spells to strike the other columns. One broke, but it was resurrected by another mage so the student could continue training. 

“I just remembered, I don’t have a staff or wand,” Jael said. “As a third year, I have always been given a practice one.”

“Take this,” the Oracle said, extending the staff Paladin Dedan had given Drahk. 

She took it and twirled it, feeling the weight and balance. She snapped the head towards the target, bracing the bottom half along the underside of her right arm. She drew a circle in the air, which lit up white, and then a circle inside of that. Jael stepped forward and began to draw in other lines with her left hand. After those were drawn, she began to write something in between the two circles. Her finger paused and she opened her hand. She crimped her fingers slightly and rotated her wrist, which spun the glyph. She finished writing and her left foot stepped back. Under the direction of the staff, she moved the glyph down to the target where it launched a blast of air at it, striking the target perfectly. She moved the glyph and it fired again, also hitting the block of stone. She moved it back to them and it fired two more times. The glyph shattered and the blasts of air pounded the stone, the last one cracking it and causing it to topple under its own weight. 

“Where did you learn to do that?” the headmaster of the magic academy demanded. It was harsh, conveying his anger but also his fear.

“Do what?” Jael asked, confused. “It is a simple wind spell. After all the time meditating, I have perfect control over my glyphs and can keep them going as long as I want. Ten years stuck doing the same thing will do that.”

“I mean the multilayered spell,” he growled. “How did you learn to do that? A third year isn’t taught that.”

Jael was wise and turned to the Oracle to answer the question. “I applied logic. I layered the glyph four times, allowing it to launch four blasts of air. I didn’t learn from anyone. Did I do something illegal?”

“No child, you didn’t,” the Oracle replied, smiling warmly at Jael. The smile disappeared as she glared at the headmaster. “You should not be so quick to judge. Magic is magic. If you can do it, the only limiter is yourself. You are lucky she took to meditation so well, as well as her being extremely gifted with an intuition and feel for the magical arts. I would re-evaluate your curriculum and testing criteria. 

“As for her further training, you won’t have to worry about that. She needs to be caught up, not advanced. Loruh will teach her. She is more than a competent mage. I know you are aware of her skill, and you were not happy when Loruh discovered she was a divintor and decided to become an oracle.”

“I…” He said, stalling out. He was obviously conflicted about something. 

“I would be honored to teach the young mage,” one of the Oracle’s attendants stated.

The headmaster sighed. “I accept your judgement on the understanding that she is your responsibility. I will not deny her the ability to train here, and Loruh will have an instructor’s room provided as well, however, her future and fate are in your hands.”

“Thank you, Headmaster Anam,” the Oracle said. “Now, I have to discuss an important matter with Paladin Arthor. Jael, you should come with us too.”

They all followed the Oracle out of the mage academy where she stopped in the middle of the open area between the schools and city. “I do not know a place private enough to talk. I don’t trust the magic academy right now, and the warrior academy is also suspect of young Drahk.”

“What about the palace?” Lorah asked. “The Prince did offer, numerous times, the hospitality of the royal family if we needed it.”

“Yes,” the Oracle smiled. “He did. To the royal palace then. No one will bother us there.”

The palace was in the citadel above them. One of the two entries was right off the entry. It was a shortcut to the academies. The stairs were narrow, with rock and high walls on either side. It made several turns and at each one it had an iron gate. Getting an army up through it would be impossible. 

At the top, it opened up onto a courtyard with several ornate buildings. The Oracle knew where she was heading and led them into one of the buildings. 

“Our Grace,” an older man with a gold crown on his head said as they entered. “I had heard that you had descended, but I was not aware you were coming to see us. I was told you had other business to attend to and wouldn’t be seeing us, even for a friendly visit.”

“I am sorry, my King, but that is correct, I am not here for you, even for a friendly visit. I need a room, where my group can privately speak.”

“Of course,” the King replied. “Follow me to the Summer Chamber. Your group can converse there without any prying ears. Anything I could do to assist you, refreshments, food, anything, just let me know, or the palace staff. I will make sure someone is nearby if you need them, but not prying.

“And Paladin Arthor, it is good to see you. May I ask what has brought you out of the academy? You haven’t left it in years.”

“I was on my way to speak with the Oracle,” Paladin Arthor stated. “I ran into her, and the young boy here, out in the city entry, and then the young mage ran into us. One thing led to another, and now we are here to discuss what is on my mind.”

The King opened a set of doors and stepped to the side. “The Summer Room. Why, if it is not prying, are the young warrior and apprentice with you then, if your business is with the Oracle?”

“The lad, his eyes just changed from brown to white,” Paladin Arthor stated. “Since I was right there, they asked me to train him, and catch him up to others of his age.”

“Brown to white?” The King asked, clearly unsure if the information could be trusted. 

“Paladin Dedan sent him,” Paladin Arthor explained while he let the others go in and sit down at the table. “All the way from Basan. I am inclined to believe him for several reasons, but especially since he survived the assassinations.” 

“I agree,” the King nodded. “It has been some time since you trained anyone, but I know the lad is in good hands.” The King turned to look at them. “Young man, I do not wish to be rude, and I am certain you never expected to be in my presence, but is that the best clothes you have?” 

“Yes,” Drahk admitted. “My other shirt ripped on the way, and I haven’t had time to mend it. I barely got here on the coins we could scrape together. I sold a few hunted animals along the way to cover costs.”

“Many of our white eyed warriors come from strong lineages. Their parents are mages or knights, and they get paid well to do their job. The kids don’t start with much, like you, but they often have a basic sword. If my memory about Basan is correct, I doubt you ever saw a sword, outside the one the Paladin would have had. Anyway, the boys your age grew and were trained, and along the way weapons and equipment were given to them, or as they reached their growth potential, received a full set of equipment. They didn’t pay for it, as they will be working for me. You worked for me in a different manner, and I want you up to speed with them as soon as possible. My armory is open for you. Perhaps tomorrow, or the day after, the Paladin can bring you by and we can get you outfitted for what you need to do this new job required of you.”

“Paladin Dedan always said that the King looks out for his people and his warriors,” Drahk replied, unable to resist a smile. “The offer is appreciated and I graciously accept.”

“I look forward to seeing your progress,” the King replied. “I have no doubt that Paladin Arthor can catch up at a good pace. The young men your age have entered the final stage of their training before they are officially tested and become warriors in my charge. Then, they can prove that they deserve to be knights, and from there, perhaps even a Paladin. They usually spend several years, in the final stage, about fifteen to twenty years of age.”

“This makes my 18th summer,” Drahk stated.

“Right on schedule, then,” the King replied with a smile. “I really do not think you will have a problem catching up. Arthor may be our oldest Paladin, but I doubt any can match his skill with a sword, even now. Be ready to work hard.”

“I am always ready to work my hardest, Sir,” Drahk replied. “I mean, my King.”

The King’s lips creased into a coy smile. “You will pick up those nuances soon enough. Now, I will leave you all to your important talk. If there is anything I can do for you, let me know.”

“Can I say one thing?” Drahk asked, shocking everyone.

“Speak,” the King said with a nod. 

“The taxes we pay. Basan happily does our part to feed this kingdom. I wanted to say that our current situation is amazing. You don’t take too much, and you allow us to sell the excess we can to you for coin, which we then can use to keep our farm equipment in shape and other necessities. It is appreciated. It is a very well balanced system that is advantageous to both sides.”

“That is wonderful to hear,” he replied with a warm smile. “I never get to hear from my citizens from the farther reaches. It is good to know the policies set down by my father are good ones that are appreciated.”

The King closed the doors and Paladin Arthor sat down. “Debora, I have been having the same dream every night for a month. I would have gone two weeks ago, but I wasn’t feeling up to such a climb.”

“Tell me, Arthor, what is it that you saw. I can see in your eyes fear.”

“Each night, I dream the same. A massive battle on a plain. I have no idea where. There were no visible landmarks. I am fighting, and killing. But what concerns me the most is that the enemy I cut down has red eyes. And I don’t mean glowing red eyes, I mean, when I get up close and thrust my sword through their armor, I am face to face with them. Each person is a different man, but each has the same red eyes. 

“I best, I thought the red eyed men were legends from long ago, who lived and fought us, but nothing more. This feels like now, not a dream of the past.”

The Oracle leaned forward onto the table. “We both know some darkness is on our gates. It killed paladins and knights only a few months ago. Most think it is an enemy kingdom.

“Still, I have sensed something else, something greater and darker than an enemy kingdom. I have no knowledge of what it is, and your dream concerns me, stirring up the same feeling. I have little doubt that my calling to come to aid both Drahk and Jael was not a coincidence with your dream. I have no idea what is coming in the days ahead, but if eyes are changing, then a threat of the same magnitude of the ones of the Red Eyes Wars is imminent. So train young Drahk to be the best, and Loruh will train young Jael to be the same.”

“I will,” Paladin Arthor assured her.

“And you two,” the Oracle said. “Train hard under them. Something is coming. We must be ready. Unfortunately, we are getting old, and the fighting won’t be done by us. That will be your burden to shoulder.”

“I will,” Jael said before looking over at Drahk. 

“As well I,” Drahk promised. 

“Anything else Paladin?” the Oracle asked.

“Nothing,” he replied. “I will keep you up to date of any changes.”

“Take them to Loruh, since she will be in the mage academy for the time being.”

“Of course,” he replied. 

They stood up and Paladin Arthor opened the doors for the women. They let them leave first and then followed. 

“Paladin, a question,” Drahk asked. 

“Yes?”

“Well, the King asked me about my clothes. I know I will be taken care of, but would it be too much to ask for some coin to get something more appropriate? An advance?”

“Those in their final stage earn a small salary, but I do not believe it will be bad form to ask. He did say anything he could do, to ask. So, let’s go asked.”

Drahk smiled back at the old Paladin and then followed him through the halls. The Paladin was very familiar with them. They entered a hall with a pair of thrones at the other end. The king was talking with someone off to the side. He paused the conversation to address them. Drahk followed the Paladin’s lead and bowed at the waist, low to show respect. 

“How can I help you?” the King asked. 

Paladin Arthor looked at Drahk. “My King, you stated earlier to ask if there is anything I needed. I am not used to life in the city. I was wondering if I could get an advance to cover any unexpected costs. I have but a handful of copper coins to my name. I know you take care of us, but I could use some new clothes.”

“I was thinking about that,” the King admitted. “And not in a bad way. Your clothes are robust and strong, good for working outdoors, but they are not good for under armor or a day in the city. We will provide you with the basic layers to wear under your armor, but you do need some more clothes to wear outside of your training. The young men your age are already earning a small salary as they finish their training, and you will too as well, so I see no reason for an advance, merely you just getting caught up a bit. 

“Paladin, would now be a good time to pick out equipment from the vault as well?”

“Yes,” Paladin Arthor nodded. “Now would be good.”

“I do not wish to be rude, Father,” the Prince said, walking in. “But I do not understand. Why give him money when he has not earned it? And certainly not the royal vault for equipment?”

“Son, sometimes you must first extend the olive branch, in order to get what is right done. Our job as rulers of this kingdom is sacred, but it is also a position of service. We must protect them and ensure that our citizens are cared for; all of them. We get nothing without them. We are nothing without them. 

“That young man is a citizen, and one who has served me faithfully. Yes, it was as a common farmer, but you eat because of his work. He didn’t come here looking for something better. He gave up everything because of something better. He is a warrior, and in time you will see that. And because of what he gave up, that sacrifice, I want to ensure it is not in vane. Or at least not perceived as the worst choice. He needs new clothes to perform his new role, so I will give him money to purchase those. And the weapons and equipment the others earned as they grew up, training to be our warriors, he never had that chance. Instead he was feeding them. So yes, it may be the royal vault, but it is full of equipment from Paladins of the past, and many knights as well. Things we will never use and that are just gathering dust. So yes, we outfit him with our excess.”

“Thank you,” Drahk replied, bowing again. 

The King turned back to the man he was talking to finish the conversation and then the three of them headed through a maze of hallways. They left a building, entered another, and then went down a set of stairs. The door was a solid hardwood and it was carved in an elegant manner.

“What is this symbol?” Drahk asked. “The flags all have it. The magic academy, the warrior academy, the other flags as well.”

“That is the symbol of the kingdom and my family crest, the Eucalus of Thum. It is a tree that is at the top of the mountain that is said to be as old as the mountain itself. The abby is built around that tree. It was my family that first took up the sword and shield to protect it and the oracle. The next generation, their eyes were purple, not green and white. And that meant we built an empire around the tree and most importantly, the oracles. We built something special, and it has lasted.

“The southern kingdom took up our banner after the third Red Eyes War. We have grown stronger and firmer in our independence and we have built good friendships with neighboring kingdoms. We export food to Sythia and bring in exchange for silver and iron. They are a strong ally of ours."

"Is it just one tree, or are there others?" Drahk asked.

"The specific tree is special, but Thum mountain has many more. The falls have a lot of them at the top. The Abby grows them, some for beauty, others for staffs and wands for the wizards."

"What is the difference between a staff and a wand?" Drahk followed up. "Magic is new to me. I have never seen it performed. It seems like one would have a clear advantage, right?"

"That comes down to personal taste," Paladin Arthor explained. "A defensive fighting wizard tends to use a staff, because it is more stable. Many offensive wizards, who you will typically be working with, favor a want. They write the glyphs like you saw with incredible speed and let them loose on their enemies. By the time they are a fifth year student, most magicians know what they favor."

"And Jael, what does she favor?"

"I couldn't tell," Paladin Arthor admitted. "She was intuitive. I would be surprised if she went with a staff, yet with the way she wrote with her finger and manipulated the glyphs...that takes practice and focus. It is sad to know she was mistreated and held back because of the split in her eye, but I think she has made the best of it, and it will make a huge difference in her life."

The King pushed the door open as he put the key away. "I wish I had seen that. I love watching a magician who can work with their hands. It is a rare gift."

"Why?" Drahk asked. "I mean, why use the staff or wand in the first place. If magic can be done without it, it seems unnecessary."

The King answered the question. "Most mages can't concentrate the magic into a fine enough point without a tool to stream the magic into a tighter focus. And in battle, there is a lot to worry about. The last thing a warrior needs is to be protecting a magician who can't focus enough to cast a spell."

"I haven't heard of magicians fighting like I have the knights and paladins."

"I am not surprised," Paladin Arthor snorted. "Their combat method is more of a distance tactic. It lacks excitement as they stand there and launch spells over the battle line into the troops behind. We don't use archers because we have magicians."

"Hello everyone," a man said, joining them. He was portly, yet spry, and his voice was deeper with a higher pitch at the end. "I am the king's armorer, Wesley. You must be the special man, Drahk."

"I am," Drahk said, shaking his extended hand.

"We'll come on in and let's see what you like. I must say, from what I heard, you are not what I was expecting. You are not skinny, or fat. You are a strong lad, well muscled with a study bone structure."

"I grew up farming," Drahk explained. 

"I can see that," Wesley smiled. "Now, young warrior, drop your pack and look around. In here is stored some of the finest weapons and equipment. I can't tell you what you should choose. That is a personal preference. However, the standard for a knight is a sword and shield. You will learn spear as well, but everyone learns spear."

"What about a paladin?" Drahk asked. "What must they learn."

"There is a lot more to being a Paladin than being a warrior. They usually are masters of a few types of weapons, but my goal isn't to get you to Paladin. There are too many factors that lay outside of combat that go into a Paladin being appointed. I would love to see you become one, but I can't make that choice for you. You have to ensure you are the best for that role on your own. And with Paladin Arthor teaching you, you will be well prepared for that. But a knight is judged by skill, and we can make sure to set you up to learn that skill."

"So where do I start?" Drahk asked, looking around the room. The walls were lined with all types of weapons. They were mostly organized by type. Some he was familiar with, like the Spears and the swords, but others were things Drahk had never seen it had described to him. 

"What are those?" Drahk asked, pointing to a weapon on a shaft like a spear.

"Various halberds," Wesley stayed. "Let's start simple, with the swords there. Try them out, test how they feel to you. A sword is an all purpose weapon. It doesn't exactly excel at anything against a well armored opponent, but it can do it all. You will need one."

Drahk walked over to a rack of swords. They had various lengths and sizes. The handles were different and the guards were just as varied and everything else was. He picked up a sword on the shorter side and drew it. 

"This feels light," Drahk stated as he took a few test swings. "It is so short though. Especially compared to the other swords."

"That is an arming sword," Paladin Arthor explained. "They are an older type of sword that are rarely carried by knights anymore. Most carry a slightly longer sword of a similar design that also has a marginally longer handle. The more important change for the handle is the pommel. That arming sword has a circle pommel, the newer swords have plummet pommels that allow for the other hand to easily grip the sword if it is being used without a shield. 

“While that sword is shorter, many of the city watch and guards carry swords of the same length as a backup weapon. A spear is their primary weapon. But most of the watch come from modest backgrounds and make a modest living, so they buy the less expensive sword rather than a longsword. It is okay to not like it."

"But I do," Drahk replied. "It may be short, or shorter, than the modern ones being made, but it feels fast and sharp. The weight isn't in the blade. It is in my hand."

"Typically, you want the weight in the blade, just forward of the guard," Wesley said. 

"Why?" Drahk asked. "Then I feel like I would be trying to whack them to death, not cut."

No one had a response back to that. Drahk tried several other swords of varying lengths and styles. He kept going back to the shorter sword. The others felt too heavy.

"Maybe you need to try the blunt weapons," the King encouraged. "Then the arming sword would make sense. It isn't my preference, but so long as Paladin Arthor doesn't object, I certainly won't."

"You know how to fight?" Drahk asked the King. 

"I spent the later part of my youth, almost living in the warrior academy. I always wished I had been born with one white eye and one purple eye, like my Great Grandfather. He was a legendary warrior and because of his eyes, he was always out there, doing what needs to be done, while still leading the kingdom. I am a skilled combatant with extensive training, but I am not a blessed defender like you now are."

"And the Prince?" Drahk asked. "No offense, my King, but I have my doubts that I will become a Paladin in your lifetime."

"That is a possibility," the King admitted. "However, Paladin Arthor is the last Paladin alive that my father appointed. And that has nothing to do with the assassinations. They died of old age or against bandits, doing their duty. I remember when Arthor was appointed as a Paladin. You may be appointed while I still hold the throne.

"But my son, yes, he knows how to fight. He doesn't love it like I do, but he knows how and will if need be. I would be out in front of the line in a war where to happen, I suspect he will lead from the rear. That is okay. We each have our strengths and weaknesses. He has some growth and learning to do, and I still have time to teach him before I am laid to rest."

"Did the assassins target you?" Drahk asked as he picked up a weapon as long as a sword, but with a ball on the other end."

"No, they didn't. I am not the same threat, or at least, I am not viewed as a threat in the same way as a paladin is."

"What am I holding?" Drahk asked.

"A ball mace," Paladin Arthor explained. "It uses the weight of the ball to smash the enemy and crush their armor with heavy hits. It will easily dent plate armor. A sword will typically glance off an armor plate, but a mace will leave an impact on the armor, and hurt the warrior beneath it."

Drahk picked up another mace with a different head. 

"That is a flanged mace," Paladin Arthor continued. "It is the same weight principle, but the flanges will pull apart the armor and help puncture the enemy."

"They feel okay," Drahk replied. "What is this hammer thing? It feels better."

"Just that, a war hammer. The other end is a pick, and it will easily penetrate plate and chain armor. A pierced enemy means a bleeding one, and you rarely kill an armored enemy with a single blow. You have to force their body to shut down, be that bleeding out, or being broken under the weight of a hammer or mace. A sword can pierce chainmail, but that is difficult to do. These other weapons are better at dealing with armor. I will teach you how to beat a knight in full plate armor with your sword, but it is not an easy task."

"And the axes?" Drahk asked. He didn't go to pick one up. "The heads are a lot smaller than the axes I used to split wood and cut trees."

"A wood axe needs the weight in the head to do the job,” Wesley explained. “You let it fall on the tree and just direct its path. But a war axe has to be able to be swung time and time again, and quickly. A wood axe against armor would be a thud like the maces. These axes are designed to rend both chain and plate armor. That requires a finer point to put all the energy of the swing into."

"Like driving a nail in place," Drahk said. "A big hammer gets the job done, but you can't hold the nail without hitting your hand. A smaller one can drive a nail in place with a hit or two, so long as it has enough weight and the user is skilled enough to put all the focus onto the head of the nail."

"Exactly!" Wesley exclaimed. "That is a good way of looking at it."

"I like the idea of an axe, but I don't think it is enough. Are there any hammers with an axe instead of a pick?"

"One," Wesley said, walking down the row of weapons until he found it. 

He pulled it off the rack and passed it to Drahk. The head was narrow, more like one side of a pick axe, but that made sense if the goal was to drive it through a steel plate. Drahk tested it with a few swings, both with the hammer forward and with the axe forward. 

"This feels right," Drahk declared. "I like this. Can I use this and the arming sword?"

"How is your skill with an axe?" The King asked Paladin Arthor.

"Mace was my secondary weapon, with my real skill being with a swords. And I was also a master with the spear and shield. But I remember axe enough. Certainly enough to be able to teach him to use it and the hammer. The principles are similar enough and without me needing to actually swing it repeatedly, I can effectively teach him to excel at it."

Drahk noticed a marking in the hammer head, above the shaft in between the hammer and axe. It was on both sides. It looked like a form of three headed spear. In such a simple form, it reminded him more of a pitch fork for hay, but that made no sense. A pitch fork was no weapon, but a trident was. 

Drahk took the arming sword and noticed the same mark on the center of the sword's guard, and the scabbard of the sword. He had missed it before. they had to be maker's mark, designed to tell others who made the weapon. 

"This round shield goes with them," the King said, presenting Drahk with a metal shield that easily covered his body. It was a little longer than the length of his middle finger to his elbow. The backside of the shield had the trident mark painted on it. “A round shield is a bit antiquated, especially for a warrior, but that shield was part of a set along with the sword and hammer.”

"I know you will be wearing different layers," Wesley said, distracting Drahk. "But this is the padding worn under this chainmail."

Wesley got him into the padded jacket and then the chainmail. He gave him a leather cap and then a chainmail coif to cover his head. Before Drahk knew what was happening, Wesley was strapping armor onto him. Full metal plates covered his forearms, shoulders, a plate on his chest, and shin guards. He had thick gloves with plates on them as well. The shield was strapped onto his arm and then the sword belted on. It was on his left hip, and at his right, through a metal ring, the war hammer was slipped. 

"And a helmet," Wesley said, putting it onto Drahk's head. 

"I can barely see," Drahk complained.

"You will get used to it," Paladin Arthor assured him. "Plus, you will only wear a full helm like that in dedicated combat, like a tournament or a battle. I would love to say we don't have battles, but you heard my talk with the Oracle. Something is up, and one may be coming upon us soon. Most of the time you will use an open helm."

"You are missing the chainmail leggings called chausses,” Wesley added. “As well as proper combat boots too. So, how does it feel?"

Drahk began to move, testing his range of motion. He could fully twist to either side. He could bend down and touch his toes. All of his routine stretching could be performed. 

"I feel the weight, but I can move more than I expected," Drahk reported. "It feels solid. Good. I can work with this, even the limited sight. It is feeling less constricting the more I wear it."

"Wonderful," the King said, slapping his hand onto Drahk's armored shoulder. "And just so you know, a paladin wears even more armor than a warrior or even a knight. But armor is expensive. When you leave the academy, you will be given a tabard with colors and markings to identify you and your job, location, and who you fall under if war were to arise.”

“Oh boy,” Drahk said, a bit overloaded with all the information. 

“Now, Wesley will get you out of this, and then he will give it all a full work over. We maintain these the best we can, but he will give it a fine going over to make sure it is up to the task of protecting our newest warrior to be."

"That will take me a few days," Wesley stayed. "I am sure the Paladin can begin your training without your armor for a bit. I will have it done as soon as possible. I am mostly concerned about the leather, and want to ensure you won't break a strap that secures the armor in place. The chainmail needs to be examined, just to ensure none of the links are missing or slipped. They shouldn't be, but there is no reason to not ensure that it is all ready for war."

Drahk removed the helmet. It was a dull feeling in his hands compared to the contact he was used to, but he could already tell that soon enough his grip would come to understand the armor on his hands, like feeling through a pair of thick gloves. 

"I appreciate it," Drahk said, smiling. "Paladin Dedan was right, you do take care of your warriors. And I am not even a full warrior yet."

"This sack has silver coins in it," the King said. "It should be more than sufficient to cover new clothes for you and a little left over for any other necessities. You will still have time today to hit the city's shops and expand your wardrobe. The Paladin will know where to go."

"I will take the bag while you undress," Paladin Arthor added. "And I do know where to take you."

Wesley was very skilled. He had him out of it all the armor in a few minutes and on their way. 

The King looked at Wesley once they were gone. "What are the chances that he picked both of those weapons?"

"Slim," Wesley replied with a shrug. "But it suits him. Usually the kids want the biggest weapon they can carry, or the one with the biggest damage or prestige. He though...he was paying attention to balance and reach in an analytical method I have never seen before, which makes sense since he said he was a farmer before. He is used to hoes and wood axes, not swords and maces. The Paladin would be proud to see who his weapons went to after all these years. What makes him so special?"

"His eyes changed colors, just a short while ago," the King explained. "Brown to white. I fear what that means. And if it does come to war, with anyone, I will be at the head of my army, in my full plate armor."

"I'll make sure to look out for your son," Wesley added. They both knew the King would not likely survive the front lines of a war at his age. However, he would go down only after killing a number of foes worthy of a king. "Should we tell the lad about the Paladin and the weapon's origins?"

"No," the King replied. "Leave that to Arthor, if he wants to. It is a great leap to assume that what he chose has some greater meaning. The Paladin wielded both of the weapons and the shield for a reason. To him, they felt right. They were how you do battle. The boy obviously has the same understanding of battle as the Paladin did. That is all."


	3. Clothes and a Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a NaNo story, it is unedited.

Paladin Arthor was slowing down as they walked. His age was showing. It was obvious that the morning had already been a big toll on his old bones. They left the palace and citadel through the main entry that led into the heart of the city. 

The Paladin did stop them to point out the falls. They stepped over to the Waterfall Battery to look at the water cascading out off the cliff and down into the silver lake that also bore the name Thum. 

The docks were outside another gate, known as Water Gate, and the lake was large enough that it brought in a decent amount of fish to feed the city. The closer to the docks, the worse the housing was. Most were not even made of stone. Wood was the most common material. 

They stayed on the good side of the city, closer to the citadel. Paladin Arthor led them into a shop with a sign that was painted with words, no pictures. Inside it was warm, with plenty of lamps. 

An older woman, barely younger than the Paladin, came out of the back. “Arthor!” she merrily greeted them. “I haven’t seen you in a few years, since you retired.”

“Hannah,” Arthur smiled as he accepted her hug. “I know. I don’t move like I used to, so I also don’t need clothes like I used to. Besides, I have plenty from you.”

“Well quality is a guarantee of ours,” she replied. 

“I am surprised to see that you haven’t retired,” Arthor added. 

“Oh, I mostly have. The kids do almost everything. I still have a select few clients, and at times, watch the shop, but it’s mostly their operation now. I am assuming you are here for the lad?”

“Yes,” Paladin Arthor smiled. “This is Drahk. I will be teaching him. It seems I will have one final student.”

“Spin for me,” Hannah said. Drahk removed his pack and spun in place and did it again when she twirled her finger. He did it a third time for her. “Okay. Strong bone structure, not too skinny, well fed. Despite your dirty clothes, the rest points to an out of towner. A long way from here most likely because of your age. The fabric is strong, yet cool for the warmer months. A wool from what I can tell. Some mending, but done by skilled hands, so I will have to guess you were a farmer.”

“Yes,” Drahk nodded. “From way out east. Over two weeks away. This is my only set of wearable clothes after the other set got ripped on the journey. I haven’t had the time to mend them, although my hands are nowhere near as skilled as my mother’s, which you pointed out.”

“They served you well, but now it is time for a new life, here in the city. In the academy. I assume that is why you are being taught by one of Thumantia’s greatest Paladins, because you came late. A farming family has too much important work to do than to take weeks away from their lives to bring a kid to an academy and leave them there, alone.”

“That is an accurate assumption,” Drahk replied. He was still defaulting to keeping the eye color change quiet. It was better and safer that way. “Due to my unique circumstances, the King gave me some money to get some new clothes.”

“He is very fair and generous,” Hannah replied. 

Paladin Arthor held up the sack. 

“Silver or gold?” Hannah asked.

“Silver,” Paladin Arthor stated.

“Good, I hate gold. It is good for buying my supplies, since they are usually in bulk and costly, but for everyday transactions, silver is better.”

She took the sack and set it on the counter. Then she went to a wardrobe and pulled out several shirts. At a chest she pulled out a few pants, and then she grabbed a few more things. 

“Try these on,” She said, handing him a navy blue shirt and tan pants and pointing to the screen. 

Drahk stepped behind it and switched. He put them on. They fit well and were a lot softer than what he was used to. Drahk stepped out from behind the screen. 

“Wonderful,” Hannah praised. “I thought they would fit you and the blue pulls out the sparkle in your eyes. Now, where is Telk?”

“Right here, Honey,” a man said coming out from the back with a tray. He set it on the ground. “Step on it son, and it will leave a print of your feet. I can cobble the perfect set of shoes for you from the imprint.”

Drahk did as asked and then watched Hannar pour the coins out onto the counter. She began to stack them and count them. "Four sets of clothes, a winter coat, a braided belt, a pair of boots, and eight pairs of socks will leave you with 30 silver coins left."

"That is a good deal," Paladin Arthor stated with a nod before looking at Drahk. 

"I have no concept of the value of clothes or shoes or socks," Drahk admitted. "I trust you Paladin. If you say it is a good deal, and that is what I will need, then yes, I will accept the cost and pay that price."

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed. "You won't get a better deal anywhere else because you are getting the deal I would give the Paladin for all his years of business. He has been more than just a customer, but a friend too."

"Thank you, Hannah,” Paladin Arthor said with a smile. "I appreciate it."

“The shoes will take a day or two. I will send them over as soon as they are done. For now, your work boots will be fine and I suggest keeping them. They are solid, and if you have to head out on a long climb, they will be better than the shoes. We make only the best, but fashion is important, not outright durability.”

“I like the fabric,” Drahk stated. “What is it?”

“Cotton,” Hannah said. “It is grown in the south. It is a finer weave than wool tends to be, and softer, but it is not as durable. One of the shirts is a warmer wool blend, but before the winter, you will need some warmer clothes.”

“I get a salary,” Drahk stated. “I will save up for some warmer clothes.”

“You will want to use some on the trips out with the others,” Paladin Arthor said. “Once or twice a month the boys get together and blow off dinner, opting to buy food in town. It is a good way to get out of the academy and the stress that it can subtly put on you. Plus, it is fun and a good way to build bonds outside of the academy. It isn’t a school to make friends, but to learn to fight.”

“I will keep that in mind,” Drahk nodded. 

Hannah passed him the 30 coins left. “Wear those clothes out, and I will send the rest, including your old clothes, to the academy so you don’t have to carry them.”

“I have my pack,” Drahk said. “It has plenty of room.”

“After your long journey, let your shoulders rest,” Paladin Arthor advised him. “They will send the clothes over. You will find that it is a common thing to be done for someone of your status. You have better things to do, and they know that. Now you have to learn to let others do their job, so you can do yours.”

“Okay,” Drahk conceded. “Thank you.”

“You better get back so the old Paladin can take his midday nap,” Hannah joked. 

“It is almost lunch time,” Paladin Arthor pointed out. “I don’t nap until after lunch.”

The three of them laughed and Paladin Arthor bid Hannah goodbye with plenty of flare and flattery. 

“She is a good woman, honest and kind,” Paladin Arthor said with a content sigh. “I didn’t realize how much I had missed seeing her.”

“She was a delight,” Drahk admitted. 

“And much more beautiful in her prime,” Paladin Arthor added. “I met my late wife through Hannah. Our families have been close since.”

“Is the main street that runs to the gate?” Drahk asked as they turned onto a wide street. He had to learn his way around the city as quickly as possible. At least the citadel was easy to see from most places, making it a good landmark.

“Yes, this is known as broadway, for obvious reasons. It runs the length of the outer wall, all the way to the Water Gate and the docks. In the fall, when the harvest comes in, this street has a huge festival to celebrate.”

Drahk had a lot of personal questions he wanted to ask. He kept quiet for now, opting to let the Paladin tell him at more appropriate times. Drahk had a new place to learn. He had a whole new life to adjust to. It was the most important thing

As they approached the warrior academy’s gate, Drahk slowed to a stop. He looked at the decorative gate that led up to the Oracle.

“And they say I am the slow one,” Arthor said, stopped ahead of him. “What has your attention?”

“First off, I am not used to mountains,” Drahk explained. “I am used to flat land and some plains, but not even hills. It is stunning. Second, and where my real thought is, I want to see the tree. I want to climb those steps and see the tree that this city is formed around."

"It is a beautiful tree, but not today. Soon, but you need to focus on learning to fight first. Then we can get you to see the tree. You have a lot to catch up on, and a sightseeing trip isn’t advisable.”

“Risht,” Drahk sighed. He caught up with the Paladin and they headed into the academy. 

The Paladin immediately entered the house by the gate. The same man was there, sitting at the desk and looking at some papers. He looked at them and smiled. “Paladin Arthor. It is good to see you. I have young Drahk’s room assignment and key right here.”

Paladin Arthor waited by the door while Drahk went to get the key. The room was written on a sheet of paper. 

“A few ground rules, things that you would have learned growing up here,” the man said. “You can always come to me. I am Administrator Nunnar. I run the boring, paperwork side of the academy for the headmaster. This key, once it is imprinted with you, will only open your door. The magic is complex to explain, but only you will be able to use the key to open your door. You won’t have to worry about thieves, but do be cautious.

“The administrative staff have keys that do allow them to open any dormitory rooms. Paladin Arthor has one. We can check your room for anything illegal or problematic if we find the need to. Most often, all that is done, is the monthly drop off your salary. I have been told that you are officially considered a cadet grade student.”

“Can you explain what that means?” Drahk asked. “I don’t know the schooling system, and the magic academy was using words like third year.”

“Of course,” Administrator Nunnar smiled. “Normally this information is given when the young child comes with his or her parents for an orientation and is admitted. A student first starts off as a student, with grades one through four. Most are admitted at age eight, so a fourth grade student is usually twelve. Then they test and if approved, they become a Tyro. A tyro’s focus has shifted from the theoretical application of strategy and combat, to primarily conditioning their maturing body. The students practice the basics, but outside of form, they can’t really grow strength at such a young age.

“A tyro will be under the supervision of a knight, usually in a pack of four to six other tyros. They train together, spar together, do everything together, although they are not always the same age. About fifteen or sixteen, the test to be a cadet. 

“A cadet, like yourself, is given a lot more freedom. They can leave the academy in the evening, unless they are under a disciplinary probation, and they are under the direct turtorage of a knight or paladin. Cadets are often taken out on a training mission if a knight or paladin is needed to guard a caravan or something simple like that. It gives you real world experience. If is as a cadet that the young man or woman define their fighting style, weapons, and prepare to test to become a warrior. That usually takes several years.

“The warrior test is both technical, requiring them to show that they can handle a weapon, but physical. Passing it means your time at the academy is done. At that point, you fully enter the service of the King and Thumantia. You will become a squire, continuing to learn and grow for a few more years under a knight or paladin who does a job other than teach. Knighthood will be granted when the warrior has proven they can operate independently.”

“As for etiquette, no cheating, no stealing, be courteous, and all the usual stuff that by now, you should know. You won’t have anyone to cheat off of either. While you are here, you are absolutely not allowed any form of physical relationship. We do have female warriors and they train here, alongside you. No one should be in your room other than you, and especially not a female. If you do happen to be one of the rare and lucky few who receive a page, a young boy who assists you, mostly with your armor, they are allowed in your room, but that is rare.”

“I probably will be asking for one,” Paladin Arthor stated from the doorway. “The lad has a lot to learn and catch up on, and a page will help speed up some of that learning up. Outside that, no one should be in your room. Oh, except one of the administration staff will leave your monthly allowance on the desk.”

“Or you can request that we keep it safe for you,” Administrator Nunnar added. “We will take care of your valuables if you have any.”

“Good to know,” Drahk nodded. 

“If you have any questions, you can come and ask me. However, the Paladin will be more accessible to you and can probably answer them as well.”

“Understood.”

“Now for your key,” Administrator Nunnar said, holding up an envelope. “Cup your hands.” Drahk did as instructed and the envelope’s seal was broken. The white key was poured out into his hands. It was big. “Fold your hands together, so the key is sandwiched in between them. It will begin to get warm, but it won’t burn you.” Drahk nodded and waited. The key heated up, but it didn’t burn him. It began to cool down. “If it is cool, you can open your hands.”

Drahk opened his hands and found the key had changed color. It was now blue. 

“The color denotes the key’s use,” Administrator Nunnar explained. “Blue for male dormitory.”

“And the other colors?” Drahk asked.

“You don’t need to worry about that,” the Administrator replied. “But your key is bound to you and the room. Only you can open it.”

“What number?” Paladin Arthor asked.

“305,” Drahk said, reading the paper. He could read number symbols, just not letters or words. 

“Wonderful,” Paladin Arthor smiled. “I’ll show you to the room and then it will be time for lunch. Then we both need a break. Or rather, I need a break from walking but to start planning your training. I was not expecting that. You however, need a break from your long travels.”

On the way, Drahk asked a question. “I learned the structure for the warrior academy, but what about the mages?”

“They follow the same structure as we do, just slightly different names. To start, they do share students one through four, but then the mage progresses into a novice, and then apprentice. After that, they can follow several paths. A divintor is someone who can do divination and other things relating to the oracles and fortune telling goes to train under them. That is a rather secretive path, but only a select few have those gifts. A combat mage is known as sorcerer. A wizard is someone who does other types of magic, like the room keys. Although that is a trivial example.”

“I assume the magicians who came out to do the well at the farm last year were wizards?” Drahk asked as they entered the largest building.

“Yes, they would be, although they probably had a sorcerer with them for protection. The names are mostly occupational differences, because both are trained to do many of the same things, particularly basic combat spells. You will become a squire, while they are initiates. Then they will become a full sorcerer or wizard and on their own. The term master for a mage is rarely used unless they teach students. If a mage introduces themselves as master, then they either a teacher, which you will know from the robes, or they have obtained the master status, which is basically a paladin.”

“Wizard or sorcerer equals a knight,” Drahk said as they climbed a set of stairs to the higher floors. “And a Master equals a Paladin.”

“Correct, but there is one difference. A mage can obtain what is known as Grand Master status. They are both master sorcerers and wizards. They are very rare and very powerful. Make no mistake, as powerful as he is, Headmaster Anam is not a Grand Master.”

“Are any alive?” Drahk asked as they stopped in front of a room. The basic wooden door had 305 painted onto it.

“Insert your key,” Paladin Arthor instructed. 

Drahk did as told and opened his room. It was small, but still larger than the room he had rented the night before. The bed was more comfortable. It had a wardrobe, private sink, and a desk. It also had an armor stand and weapons rack. 

“It is enough and I always found it to be rather cozy,” Paladin Arthor said. “And long ago, I had 305. I feel like the view of the spring sunrise is the best from this room. The mattress has been replaced, but everything else looks to be the same. They do the third floor’s laundry on Thursdays. You have an extra set of sheets and some more blankets in the wardrobe. The hamper is in there, and if it is out, they will wash it and return it to you, also on Thursdays.”

“Thank you,” Drahk said, dropping his backpack onto the floor. “I will keep the laundry schedule in mind. I assume it is a fluke that I am in the same room you were in?” 

“Absolutely,” Paladin Arthor nodded. “Now, let us get lunch.”

Drahk followed him out of the room. The door locked automatically. 

“How many Grand Masters are there?” Drahk asked.

Paladin Arthor stopped on the stairs. He checked to make sure they were free from prying ears and then leaned in closer. “You met one, Debora the Oracle. She is head of the Oracles of Thum, but very few realize she is a Grand Master. Not only is she a master divintor, she also is a master sorcerer and a master wizard. She holds the title for all three types of magic. There are another one or two possibly still alive. That is all I will discuss on the matter at this time.”

“Understood,” Drahk replied. 

The dining hall was an entirely new experience for Drahk. The meals were scheduled over a period of time. The younger students had a set eating schedule, but the cadets didn’t. They could come in at any time in the schedule and get a plate of food. That made sense since their training wasn’t routine, and sparring matches would make for different times, particularly at lunch and might run late, impacting dinner. 

The staff gave you a plate and you sat wherever you wanted. The younger students had dedicated tables, and there were several teacher only tables, but the rest was open seating. It was the tail end of the lunch period, meaning it was rather empty. Paladin Arthor ate with Drahk. 

The lunches were simple, more like Drahk was used to during heavy work days. Paladin Arthor assured him that dinners especially were a lot more grand. That didn’t matter much to Drahk. He was used to a simpler diet with less variance than what a city would have to offer. 

Drahk looked forward to one thing he had only ever heard of, but never tried: Fish. The coastline near Basan was all cliffs, and made fishing impossible. With the lake, fish would likely be on the menu decently often. 


	4. Andra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a NaNo story, it is unedited.

The morning was a bit crisp as Drahk got up. He was still awake before everyone but the kitchen staff. Being up first was something he liked. Over the week, he had begun a routine where he got up, went down to the kitchen, helped knead some dough or other easy, menial task, grab a simple breakfast while talking with the staff, and then he was outside before the others were at breakfast. 

While the others ate, he would work himself through a little pre-warmup and wait for Paladin Arthor. The Paladin was getting inventive since he couldn't keep up physically with Drahk. Thankfully, Drahk was trustworthy and not going to cut any corners. He could do as tasked, and push himself without anyone watch over his shoulder. Drahk was outperforming their expectations when it came to physical fitness and strength. All the years on the farm were not wasted.

Today was a little different though. After he helped in the kitchen and ate breakfast, he had to go upstairs and put on his armor. Just his chainmail, open faced helmet, and the leather armor pieces that the Paladin had requested. He didn't want him starting in full plate armor. He wanted to teach him in chainmail first, but that also meant he needed good gloves and leather bracers. It wasn't much, but he was told the extra weight would make a huge difference, especially as the day wore on.

Drahk belted on his sword and war hammer and grabbed his shield. The orders were to report to pit 10. The pits were blocked off areas where students would spar or work on techniques. They were walked off, but not an actual pit. You had to be careful walking in between them, but the walls provided a safety barrier. 

Drahk found pit 10 easily enough and sat down on a chair. He would be waiting for a little bit, but that was okay. He watched the academy wake up and heard the city rising too. 

People were soon moving about. Most of them were brown eyes workers who assisted in various tasks outside of administrative, cooking, or laundry. The school had a lot of non-teaching staff. With just the week Drahk has been here, he had noticed how the other students, no matter what level, looked down upon the others. It frustrated him, but he was quickly learning that most of them came from well off families that had servants. They saw them as nothing different. Basan had raised Drahk to value each person's abilities, no matter what eye color they had, and to judge is their actions, not their status. Of course, Basan was 95% farmers and the last 5% farmed part time. Everyone was equal there. No one was equal in the city. 

Several men in plain clothes came into the pit, carrying a practice dummy and some other supplies. They set it up and left, only giving him a single glance. That was fine with Drahk. He was already singled out joining so late. The story about him being a rural farmer who couldn't come early had been passed around by Headmaster Dradrok to the knights and paladins, and now everyone knew him from that tale. It wasn't exactly untrue, coming earlier would have been a logistical issue, but it was safer than openly stating that eye color could change. Especially with the threat of another set of assassinations on everyone's minds.

Another warrior came into the pit, decked out in full leather armor over the chainmail and only a sword at their side. It was no surprise when they made a beeline for Drahk. He had been told he would be sparring with another person throughout the day. 

"So, you are the farm boy warrior."

Drahk was shocked to hear a woman's voice. He stood up automatically as he had been raised to do out of respect for a woman entering. 

"Yes, I am. Drahk is my name."

"That is an interesting name," she said. "That means what, beautiful soul eyes?"

"My parents always said pure eyes," Drahk replied. "But yes, that is the meaning. And your name?"

She took off her helmet and Drahk realized she had brown eyes, not white. She couldn't be much older than he was. "Andra is what I answer to."

It was an odd introduction, but Drahk didn't know how to reply. "Your eyes are brown, not white," he bumbled instead. "I thought-"

"That because you were sparing it would be against another white eyes kid," Andra interrupted. "And that someone with brown eyes couldn't possibly leave how to use a sword or be any good at it."

"No," Drahk retorted as he crossed his arms, getting defensive and a bit angry. "Yes, I thought another student, but the rest of that, I don't look down on anyone due to their eye color. Or up to anyone because of their eyes. That wasn't how I was raised. I was raised to give someone the respect due to a living human being, and to judge them by their character and actions."

She scoffed at the words, not believing him.

"Are you any good with that sword?" Drahk asked.

"Only the best sparrer at the academy," she shot back. "I guess I have to give you some slack because you haven't been around here long at all. I'm the most in demand sparring partner. The fact that Paladin Arthor asked for me all day, and that you have me all day, says a lot about the Paladin's weight and the expectations for you."

"Today is my first day with a weapon," Drahk stated. 

"Are you asking me to go easy on you?" She immediately fired back before he could continue.

Drahk sighed. "No. I was going to say show me. Teach me. Don't go easy on me because that doesn't do me any good."

She narrowed her eyes at him, judging him silently. 

The silence was broken by two other cadets at the entrance to the pit. "I look forward to beating you today. Again. As I do every day." The other one laughed. 

Drahk noticed Andra tense up. He walked over towards the other two. He didn't like bullies and they were clearly intending to hurt her with their words. 

"Hey you will have to wait your turn," Drahk fired back, being careful to not instigate anything. "She has me to beat up all day while I get taught how to fight. If you are really beating her as badly as you seem to be implying, and on a routine basis, you need to find someone who isn't so easy so you can learn something."

"Look, kid, I know you are new, and from literally nowhere, but they are brown eyes, and we are white. By the time they are cadets, they can't beat us. Sooner enough, you will surpass their rudimentary skills and then maybe you can get a tournament in before they discharge you to become a squire and finish your training. They can't have you here too long, or it will look bad. That's the rules."

"The rules?" Drahk questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Those are some messed up rules. Sure, I don't expect them to be able to match a knight, but in a sparing match, a cadet can be equalled. If you think otherwise, you are as dense as you look. I'm sure you can take a lot of blows with that thick skull of yours."

"Excuse me?" He asked, stepping forward to challenge Drahk. He was slimmer than Drahk, even in full plate armor, and he wasn't as imposing to Drahk as he was trying to be. "You obviously don't know your place. White eye or not, you still are at the bottom for ranking. You couldn't last two minutes in the arena with me. And after today, when you are done with her, I'll go back to bashing her around and whoever else I want until I get promoted out of this place." 

Drahk held his ground. "You seem to believe two things. First, that she and anyone else with brown eyes that spar are some form of object you can use as you please, and two, that you deserve to be out of here. You seem to not understand the design of the system. I had it explained to me just the other day, so it is fresh in my mind, but you probably forgot, because as you implied, you have been here a long time. We are tested when we are ready both physically and when we possess the technical weapon skill to pass. Your overall thought process is entitled and elitist and that pride will get you killed as you are clearly not ready for the real world."

"I'm not ready!" He stuttered furiously. "What would you know of the real world?"

"Duh," Andra said, joining the conversation and stepping beside Drahk. "He left it to join this academy. That is the only reason he is ranked at the bottom."

"She has you there," the other one said, elbowing his friend. "But I would still love to get him in the ring and show him what a real fight is like. I bet he will run or cry. Maybe even both."

"Neither of you scare me," Drahk shrugged. "I would enter the arena and fight you, but I listen to my Paladin. Now scram. Because he said today, pit 10, and to be ready to be sparing on and off all day long. I intend to do that."

"You want to fight him?" Paladin Arthor asked as he joined him. "That is a gutsy declaration."

"They started it," Drahk said, immediately regretting how childish he sounded. "I don't like it when others look down one someone just because they have brown eyes."

"While Andra's been unable to beat either Joktan or Kifer, she can wipe the floor with most other cadets. She also gives them more of a challenge than either of them realize. She can take care of herself, but I understand why you-"

"I'm well aware she can," Drahk stated, rudely interrupting Paladin Arthor. "Just because she can take care of herself doesn't mean she shouldn't have someone fighting for her. Do you think my mother or sister-in-law can't take care of themselves and do the same work I do, or my father or brother? Half the time they do, and sometimes better. That still doesn't mean my father won't lay down his life for my mother. Not because she is weak, but because she is worth fighting for."

"Well put," Paladin Arthor conceded. 

"Fighting for her or not, your heroics are useless," the cadet said. "You don't have the skill to last against me in the arena. I would beat you within a minute. And if you somehow lasted five with me, you would end up knocked out."

"Is that an actual challenge?" Paladin Arthor asked. 

"Yes, Paladin, it is. Special boy here must learn his place. What it means to be at the bottom of the rankings and what it means to be at the top."

"Today he must learn how to even hold the sword, but tomorrow he will fight you after breakfast. I think, Kifer, that you will be surprised. After all, he isn't ranked yet for a reason. Top or bottom, he holds no ranking, but he will have to be at some point."

"I want an apology letter when you lose," Kifer said, stepping into Drahk's face. He had to look up at Drahk due to the height difference between them."

"Fine," Drahk nodded. "I'll have something you must agree to by the fight tomorrow."

"It won't matter, farm boy," Kifer spat. 

He walked away, with Joktan in tow.

"I hate those two," Andra growled. 

"I have one problem," Drahk said.

"You can't back out of the fight now," Paladin Arthor stated.

"No, I have no problem fighting him tomorrow. I have an actual problem, because the chances of me losing are high. I don't know how to read or write."

Paladin Arthor was taken aback. He wasn't expecting that to be the problem.

"How much schooling do you have?" Andra asked.

"I can count and do basic adding and subtracting, but that is it," Drahk shrugged. "There was no need to write in Basan, and nothing to read. Almost no one knows. It is a waste of time."

"I am not prepared to teach someone to read and write," Paladin Arthor admitted. "We have a few teachers for the students. They learn to read, written, count, and such. It is a formal education. I don't want to put you into their classes, because that would be unproductive. You would feel self conscious and the kids would be...well they would probably make fun of you and not get any work done. I will talk with the teachers and figure something out. That is my job to worry about, you just need to focus on learning what I have to teach you.

"And for the record, Andra, I saw the beat down Kifer gave you yesterday. I know you don't exactly have a say as to who you spar, and your actions are admirable and impressive. But you do deserve a break and today you get that.

"Break or not, I want one thing to be clear. You are here to help teach and build Drahk up, not tear him down and destroy him. Fight well, fight strategically, but let him learn to fight and what combat means. He isn't even used to the adrenaline rush he will feel."

"Got it," Andra nodded. 

"I knew I could count on you," Paladin Arthor smiled. "Now, kids, let's get started. You need to warm up, then we have to teach him how to hold that sword."

The warmup was brief, but it got their blood pumping. Drahk soon learned how to hold the sword and Paladin Arthor started both of them on the basics of swinging a sword and the different types of cuts and slashes. While the focus was on Drahk, the Paladin was teaching Andra as well, helping her hone her skill so that she could be a better sparrer. 

After a while, Drahk had to block attacks on his shield. He had to get used to the feeling and the sound. Both were initially confusing and the idea of allowing oneself to get hit had to be overcome. It started static, with his shield up, but then transitioned to having to time the blocks.

Paladin Arthor stopped them. "Well done. That was a good first morning. I like what I am seeing. The challenge tomorrow morning is centered around the idea that you will be unable to withstand him beating on you, but I certainly believe you will be able to, and after lunch I will teach you to strike back.

"Now go eat, and be ready for the afternoon."

The dining hall had weapon and shield racks. Drahk put away his gear, washed his hands, and then got food. He looked around the hall. Paladin Arthor was with other teachers, the students had their tables, and Drahk knew no one. He spotted Andra and decided that was the better option. She was sitting with some others. 

"Wow," one of the boys said. "You do not belong here. "You should not be associating with us because we have brown eyes, and you have white. We are commoners, and even with your humble start, you are no longer that low of status."

Drahk ignored him. "I have know no one and I would like to enjoy a meal in the company of others, no matter what their eye color is. Besides, my father always said that commoners only means that you are the majority of the type of people or work that is done in the kingdom. It doesn't mean that you are the less important, only the most typical example of a person in the kingdom."

"I like him," a younger boy said. He had to only be 14. 

Lunch was rather quiet. Drahk didn't know what to talk about, or if he had anything in common with any of them, and they certainly believe they had no commonality between each other.

Drahk was done first and headed back out to the pits. Andra wasn't far behind him. 

"You really don't see my eye color," Andra stated. "Or any of our eye color. I've seen others, and had others, play like they didn't care just to get a physical encounter. To use us. But you don't want to use us at all."

"I really don't," Drahk assured her. "It has been nagging me all day. Your introduction and the way the others treat you, I have to ask. What does your name mean, and why are you one of the sparrers?"

Andra sighed. "You have been nice and your character is clear. Andra means discarded or unwanted. I was abandoned by my mother, or father, or both, and just left at the academy shortly after I was born. I was raised in it, by other workers. I was put through basic school, but not in the same student class the warriors attend. 

"A lot of orphans are raised in the academies. There is a lot that is needed to be done around here and it not only gets the job done, but it gives us a root over our heads, food, an education, and many move on to serve the other rich families in the kingdom. It is better than living on the street. First, I was in the kitchen or doing laundry, but then I was able to become a sparrer. I worked hard to get moved to that role. So if I take beatings regularly, that is fine. It is better than I had before. I was horrible in the kitchen and the laundry was always rank. I felt dirty doing it."

"Is that all you want out of life?" Drahk asked.

"No," Andra sighed. "I want to join the city watch. It is a better job than getting hit all day. I think I have the skill to prove I should be able to join them. Many of the watch were trained as sparring partners. Someone has to keep peace, and the knights and paladins have better things to do. Of course, some of them are assigned positions with the city watch, or other city watches. The proving tournament is in the spring. Until then, it is survive and learn. The watch will teach me what I need to know to protect and serve the people, but I can't afford to teach you to fight. At least, not for very long. They like hiring people who already can defend themselves."

"That is admirable," Drahk replied. "Can you teach me to read and write?"

"It isn't easy to teach, but it isn't too hard to learn," Andra replied. "I probably could."

Paladin Arthor joined them. 

"I think I have a solution to a lot of things," Drahk immediately told him. "Andra wants to be a city watch, but she needs to be certain she has the weapon's skill. I need a partner to work with. She can also teach me to read and write. If you can get her permanently assignment to us, you can teach her as well so that she can join the city watch. You are a legend with a sword. She couldn't ask for a better teacher."

"You don't want to use the same sparring partner," Paladin Arthor state. "You will get used to her, learn to predict her movements. You need to be able to read anyone."

"At least starting out, she can be assigned to me," Drahk presed. It should not hurt. It might help me adapt even quicker, working with her I can learn to adapt after I learn how to read one person. Right now, I can't read anyone in combat."

"I will think about it as I watch you two this afternoon," Paladin Arthor said. "Prove she should, both of you. I do like the idea of her tutoring you in reading and writing. That will happen."

The afternoon started with countering. Paladin Arthor had them move to wooden practice swords. Drahk was learning to block and strike. Andra would attack, and when he found an opening, he struck. It wasn't easy. Drahk was getting knocked around a lot. He had to learn to plant his feet and hide his preparation. Paladin Arthor had him keeping his sword tucked in, close to his body and blocked by the shield to keep Andra guessing. 

Andra was good, and it didn't help that she knew what Paladin Arthor was teaching Drahk. The first time Drahk finally landed a blow, it was a hard blow. He was swinging as fast as he could to beat her reaction time and the wooden sword cracked as it collided with her helmet.

Andra took a few steps back, trying to find her balance. Paladin Arthor was immediately by her side. Drahk was just stunned it happened. He looked at the sword. It was made of layered strips glued together to be stronger than what a single board could provide. It hadn't fully broken off, but the top half was broken at an angle with sharp wooden spikes like teeth gaping out from the opening. 

Drahk watched Andra take a seat to catch her breath. the Paladin had water for her to drink. He felt bad for her. It was an unintended consequence of sparring. If she was getting hit with real weapons, she had to be bruised most of the time.

Drahk jumped slightly when someone spoke from behind him. "A good blow, but a sad moment."

Drahk turned around to face Headmaster Dradrok. The headmaster wasn't alone. Another paladin was with him. 

"Yes. My first time landing a hit and it was to the head."

"She wears a good helmet for a reason," Headmaster Dradrok stated. "But I know from experience that it hurts. She will be better from it. She will learn from that hit. It is why she is our top sparrer."

Drahk decided to ask the Headmaster for permission to have Andra be his partner. "Headmaster, I know that I will need to learn to fight anyone, anytime, and to be able to read their subtleties in combat to predict what they will do. But frankly, I am trying to gain ground and catch up with my peers. They learned to do that a long time ago, in the earlier stages of training. I don't have that luxury. 

"I want to formally request that Andra be my sparring partner while I learn what exactly it means to read someone in combat. Once I learn her better, I can begin to work with others. Until then, I think it might be my advantage to learn off her, as a base model to interpret others from."

"That is a bold request," the Headmaster stated. "But a logical one. I know about your match tomorrow with Kifer. I know that he thinks he will beat you in less than two minutes, and that if you somehow survive past that, within five he will have you knocked out. I don't doubt that he can do it. 

"Andra is a popular sparring partner because she is currently our best. I rotate her through others, to help her heal after getting badly beaten, but it has to be hard on her. She has been forced to learn a lot from it though, and her youth and energy would offset Paladin Arthor's age. 

"I will make you a deal. Tomorrow morning, if you last 7 minutes in the arena with Kifer, without running, truly facing him, I will grant you that request. That will prove to me that you have what it takes to learn from her."

"Agreed," Drahk nodded. 

"Oh, one more thing. I understand you don't know how to read or write?"

"That is correct," Drahk replied. "Another reason why I need to avoid losing tomorrow. Paladin Arthor is thinking about it, but Andra says she could teach me."

"That isn't a bad idea," the Headmaster agreed. "It would save embarrassment for you if we placed you in a class, it would be easier since you would have to jump in and out of combat training to learn, and the classes teach it slower than you have to learn. A tutor is the best move, and my teachers are busy in the evening. Andra did do well in school. I will arrange for materials to be given to you and her so that she can teach you to read and write. It is a shame her eyes are brown."

"Surely there must be something better for her in life than being a punching bag?" Drahk asked. "I know so very little about the city and life outside my little farming village. I understand she is one of the orphans that are placed in the academies to work and learn, and earn a living."

"She is, and there are other alternatives, more permanent and better for longevity. She could fight in the spring tournament and try for a spot in the city watch or guard. I have no doubt she would do well there. Still, I would like to keep a hold of her for a few more years before she leaves and I lose my best sparrer. Perhaps that is a bit selfish, but I have a school to run and students to train. She serves an important role in the workings of this academy."

"So, will you ever tell her about the other options?" Drahk asked, pressing his luck. 

"I only just took over this role," Headmaster Dradrok reminded him. "And it wasn't smooth. It was sudden and chaotic. In a year or two, I will. Like I said, I want to hold onto her a little bit longer."

"And if it isn't what is best for her?" Drahk asked. "I really don't understand much here. What was best for the people I grew up with was rather clear and cheerful."

"You have a point," Headmaster Dradrok conceded. "Still, I want her another year, maybe two, before I recommend she try out for the guard. And I know you have a value on words and truth. That is rather clear. I mean it when I say recommend. I don't think that she should live her life out here, fighting."

"Thank you," Drahk said. "And tomorrow, I'll last 7 minutes in the arena against Kifer."

Paladin Arther came up beside Drahk. “What did he want?”

“Just checking in,” Drahk shrugged. “In a year or two he says he will recommend that Andra go for a city watch position. He wants her to be here, used as a sparrer for a bit longer.”

“You can’t really blame him,” Paladin Arthor said. “Even if it seems like manipulation.”

“So you agree he is manipulating her?”

“It is his job to make sure this place does its job, training warriors to be ready for the life ahead of them. She is young still. Her whole life has been here. I’m not going to say it is fair and equal. The older I get, the less I see that as a possibility. She is cared for here, and has been since she was orphaned. Another year or two paying back all that was given to her...well she is way better off than many kids are in the cities.”

“So, a parent abandoning their child is what, merciful?”

“Perhaps,” Paladin Arthor shrugged. “I wouldn’t disagree, but I won’t agree unless I knew all the facts. Either way, it isn’t an easy life for an orphan here. She will be fine, but I want to work on a few things with you while she takes a break.”

“Headmaster Dradrok agreed to let her be my sparring partner and assistant in teaching me to fight so long as I can survive 7 minutes of combat against Kifer tomorrow.”

“7 minutes is a long time in combat,” Paladin Arthor warned. “So we need to make sure you can do that. You have the endurance if you focus on defense, but you will need to strike to make sure to keep him on the defense enough to give yourself a break.”

“He asked to clarify that I can’t read or write,” Drahk said.

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” Paladin Arthor stated. “I was trying to see how to teach you.”

“It wasn’t an embarrassment,” Drahk replied. “It is a fact with a logical reason. I wasn’t denied something I should have been given. I didn’t need it until now.”

“He agreed that she could teach you? No strings?”

“None,” Drahk said. 

“That simplifies my life,” Paladin Arthor said with a relieved sigh. “Now we need to make sure you can win.”

Paladin Arthor had Drahk work through attack combinations while Andra took her break. They were based on shield up tactics, like he had just blocked a hit. 

Paladin Arthor called Drahk over to him. He was sitting on the side, by the wall. He gestured to the other chair for Drahk to sit. 

“When you face Kifer tomorrow, you will be on the defensive. You win by surviving, and he will know you won if you survive. That is also the key to your victory. He thinks he can crush you, and easily.”

“Pride is a destructive force,” Drahk stated. “I called him out on his pride, but he didn’t seem to notice.”

“Use that,” Paladin Arthor said. “Make him frustrated. It will cause him to hit harder, but our next lesson is going to be called ‘duck.’ I believe Andra should be ready for that.”

“I’m ready,” Andra said, standing up. She held up a wooden mace. “Kifer is an expert with the mace. Lucky for you, I know his combinations. He favors the slight hit to the body into the headbash while you either flinch, dodge, or stumble from the bash. Getting hit with this will hurt, and worse than the bump you gave me.”

“Great,” Drahk sighed. “Strategy?”

“Block and duck,” Paladin Arthor said. “You need to block shots to your body, but the others, you need to duck or dodge.”

“You won’t get the chance to block both,” Andra said with a smug smile on her face. “He is fast, and I am almost as fast."

"Ever think you might be faster?" Drahk asked. "Or better?"

"What?" Andra scoffed. "No. I wish, but no. Now I will try to keep in mind the fact that you have a fight tomorrow, but that won't mean I won't hit you hard."

"Start slow, deliberate," Paladin Arthor orders. "Work up speed, but let him see the combination and work it a few times before picking up speed."

They walked to the center of the pit and took up ready stances. The first swing was simple, a horizontal strike to his body. Drahk blocked it. He was shocked at how much power there was in the force of the wooden mace, considering the difference in weight. The change in direction was fluid as the mace was slipped up and then came down at his head. He barely avoided it, falling onto his back. 

Drahk rolled backwards, onto his knees. The mace slammed into his shield and he automatically countered from the kneeling position with a thrust from his concealed sword. It struck Andra in the chest and she backed off. 

Paladin Arthor clapped in praise. "Good job not backing down Andra, you got him to think and react. His victory is yours as well. Very good job. You never gave up and you took the opportunity presented, slim as it was. 

"A sword in his chest won't stop the fight tomorrow. This isn't a tap equals a point game. And you will need to follow up with more. It might shock him, but it won't stop a kid who has been doing this for years. A lot of swords had hit his chest. Still, very good adaptation. I suddenly see a brighter result tomorrow."

"Then we don't have much time to make that brighter result a real chance," Drahk said, setting his fighting stance. "Come in Andra, teach me what I need to know."

The next combination attack put Drahk on the ground when he couldn't duck under it in time. It was a glancing blow. Andra wore a smug smile as she took the chance to go to the outhouse while Drahk got his feet under him.

By dinner, Drahk had seen every combination that Kifer used to knock his opponents around. He took his hits learning them, but he adapted well and twice landed blows back. Paladin Arthor discharged them for the day to go get dinner.

Drahk went to his room and changed into regular clothes. He washed up and went to get food. Along with his plate, he was given a message. The Headmaster wanted to see him after dinner in his office. 

Drahk didn't grey over it. He took the time to properly chew his food and relax after the day's stress on his body. It wasn't used to all the hard knocks and swinging action. 

Drahk finished and went to the Headmaster's office. He knocked as was told to enter. Inside was Headmaster Dradrok, seated in a high backed chair in the sitting area. Andra was there, along with an older woman. 

"Young Drahk," Headmaster Dradrok smiled. "Come, sit. This is Dean Saiph, the person in charge of the school side of the warrior academy."

"For both the students, and the orphans," Dean Saiph added.

"A pleasure to meet you," Drahk replied. 

"I understand that it must be embarrassing not knowing how to read or write-"

"Why?" Drahk asked. "I never needed to know. I wasn't denied something that hurt my growth into an adult capable of handling life. Learning would have been a waste, and that means it would have hurt me to spend years learning something I don't need to know."

"Okay," Dean Saiph stated, shocked. "Not the response I expected."

"I have a feeling that Drahk is full of surprises," Headmaster Dradrok stated with a smile. "He comes from a very different world that we do, despite it being in the same kingdom.

"But what matters is that yes, Andra will be teaching you. We have the material you will both need. Dean Saiph will be here if you need help, and she will conduct tests from time to time to gauge how well you are progressing. We want to see you succeed, and as quickly as possible, but we know that the primary focus is getting you ready and able to fight."

"Where should I teach him?" Andra asked. 

Headmaster Dradrok and Dean Saiph looked at each other for the answer.

"I had the rules explained to me, but maybe the best thing is an exemption and she teaches me in my room?" Drahk asked.

"The student dorms use the main room as the classroom, so they can't do it there," Dean Saiph stated.

"The dining hall usually has a while day's work if dishes on the tables, drying," Headmaster Dradrok said. "Alright. You have an exception. Do not make a mistake or cross that line. We expect to see you learning at a good pace and I expect that you won't stay too late."

"Of course," Andra nodded.

The headmaster locked eyes with Drahk before he could agree. "She is my ward. The way the King sees it, she is basically my daughter. You don't touch her or do anything, understand?"

"Of course," Drahk nodded. "It will be purely a relationship between peers. And after I win tomorrow morning, peers training together."

"Win?" Andra asked. Drahk caught her up on the new stakes of the duel. "I think you are more ready than we could have ever hoped for."

"Is that all?" Drahk asked.

"One last thing," Headmaster Dradrok stated. "Tutoring is an established job in the academy. You, Andra, will receive a small weekly salary for teaching him. That is another reason why we need to see him progressing in a timely manner."

"I will guarantee that your money, and trust, is well earned," Andra stated. "I was the most competent reader and writer in my class."

"I remember," Dean Saiph stated. "And I think you will make the perfect tutor."

They got the essential books, paper, and pencils from the headmaster and departed. 

"I have a headache," Drahk stated. "One too many hits to the head. I think we should start tomorrow."

Andra nodded in agreement. "It is too late to start tonight, especially with your fight in the morning."


	5. Duel and Ranking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a NaNo story, it is unedited.

Drahk’s morning was routine. He got up, he helped the kitchen, ate, and then he was out warming up. He was sore, and loosening up the tightened muscles wasn’t easy. But he had to loosen up, or he would fail to survive 7 minutes against Kifer. He couldn’t afford that. 

Drahk headed back inside to get his armor on as breakfast was finishing up. A lot of people were already out and about to start the day. No one would begin training until after the fight. 

Drahk was trying to get his chest plate secured when a knock came at the open door. It was Paladin Arthor and Andra. 

“Need help?” Paladin Arthor asked.

“Yeah,” Drahk sighed. “I should be able to get this on by myself though.”

“No, you shouldn’t,” Paladin Arthor said with a chuckled. 

Andra began to help Drahk. He was helpless as he stood there and she secured the plates over the chainmail. Everything he had put himself on needed to be tightened. 

Andra picked up his full helm. “You will need this. You can’t afford to take a hit to the face. It happens on occasion, and Kifer isn’t known for being a kind fighter.

“Fun,” Drahk sighed. “Alright. I have to learn somehow.”

They headed back down the stairs and outside. The Headmaster stopped them at the entrance to the arena. 

“I understand there is a side wager between you two,” Headmaster Dradrok said. 

“Yes, Sir, there is,” Drahk admitted. “He wants an apology letter.”

“And you?”

“I told him I would have something for him by the fight,” Drahk replied.

“And what have you decided?” Headmaster Dradrok asked. 

“If I win, I want Kifer to have to work with the help for a week. A student at the top of the rankings like him can certainly afford a week, learning what it is like at the bottom, as he would say. If he is to protect the regular people, he needs to understand what it is like to live a normal life. Like I know.”

“I like it,” Headmaster Dradrok stated with a sly grin. “I will approve that if you win. Now, you better head inside and I will get us started.”

The arena was twice the size of a pit. It was well swept stone and had some bleachers, which were full. Everyone was there, from the smallest child helping in the kitchen, to the administrative staff, and all the paladins and knights in the city. Drahk didn’t see the King, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t there. There was a lot going on and he was focused on the duel. Kifer was off to the left sitting down with his Paladin. Paladin Arthor and Andra led Drahk to the right.

“You can do this,” Paladin Arthor assured Drahk. “You did well yesterday. Remember what we did, use what I taught you, and you have a good shot at succeeding.”

Headmaster Dradrok stood in the judge’s box. He raised his hands, silencing the crowd. 

"No doubt you have heard some rumors about the duel. I will lay it out clearly. The challenger is our newest cadet, Drahk, who is unranked, and he has challenged Kifer, the cadet ranked first. 

"This will be a standard duel of submission, limited to a total of three, ten minute rounds. It is not a fight to the death. I wish to remind both cadets of that fact.

"The challenger Drahk wins if he survives five minutes of combat against Kifer, without running away or asking for reprieve. Cadet Kifer said that he could beat Cadet Drahk in less than 2 minutes, and if he were to outlast that, he would not make it to five minutes without being knocked out, or taking a cowardly action to end the fight.

"There also have been some informal consequences added to this fight. If Cadet Kifer wins, Cadet Drahk must write an apology letter. If Cadet Drahk win, Cadet Kifer must work a week in the kitchen, with the staff.

"This fight is more than pride. It will result in Cadet Drahk being given a rank. That ranking will be determined by his performance."

Drahk put on the full helm and walked out to the center of the area. Kifer was slightly ahead of him and they settled into a relaxed stance at the center of the arena. Both were standing on the staring stones, round stones set into the rectangular stone floor of the arena and spaced 20 paces, 50 feet, apart. Kifer was wielding a mace and a heater shield. Drahk drew his war hammer.

“The round will start on the contestant’s first action,” Headmaster Dradrok declared, starting the duel.

"Real smart choice there, Drahk," Kifer spat. The arena was small enough and the crowd quite enough that they all could hear him. "You just gave me the reason I needed to not show you mercy."

"You were going to?" Drahk sarcastically asked. 

"I was thinking I was a bit harsh on the new kid, but now I see you really need to understand your place in this world."

"I’m doing you a favor,” Drahk shot back through the full helm. “I just want to make sure you understand there is more to the world than the pedestal you are standing on shows. A week break from training will do you some good, and help you see life from the perspective of the average citizen, which is important z because your job is to protect them, and you really need to understand why they are worth protecting. If you fail to learn that lesson, I bet your life will unfold in a series of events that will eventually lead to your eyes changing from white to yellow; the sign of a coward."

Drahk’s vision was obscured a bit from the helm, but he saw Kifer come in with the body swing. He stepped in as he used his shield to hide his war hammer. The mace thudded onto his shield and then skipped off, just like Andra had been doing the day before. Drahk saw the transition and ducked. The mace soared over his head and Drahk took a step back, setting himself into a good position. 

Kifer didn’t hesitate and came at him with a shocking furiosity. Drahk blocked and ducked, avoiding the attacks as he had been taught. He was looking for openings and trying to see how Kifer moved. Predicting him was something Drahk wasn’t able to do. 

Drahk had three rounds to survive. Winning wouldn’t stop the duel. He had to strike at some point. Drahk decided what combination he wanted to strike back against and waited, letting himself get bashed around. He was backing up in a circle, but always making a strong defense. 

The mace skimmed his shield and then it swung at his head. Drahk raised his shield batting the ball up and away, which left Kifer shocked and exposed. Drahk struck, punching him with the top of the hammer. He followed up with a strike to the inside of Kifer’s left knee. The plate armor crumpled under the stress of the hit. 

Drahk stepped to his right, around Kifer as he dropped onto one knee. He swung his war hammer, driving it into the kidney. Kifer seized up from the blow. Drahk knew he needed to finish the fight. He not only had to get a ranking, but he had to make sure that Kifer didn’t rally. A warrior couldn’t hesitate on the battlefield. Hesitation would get him killed. Drahk raised his hammer high. He decided to go for a glancing head blow. He didn’t want to kill him, only knock him out. 

Right as he started to drive the hammer down the ground beneath him lit up with black lines and everything froze. Drahk couldn’t move his body, and the limited view he had didn’t allow his eyes to see anything but Kifer.

“BY IMMINENT KNOCKOUT, CADET DRAHK WINS!” Headmaster Dradrok declared. “The total time of the fight is four minutes and thirty-two seconds.”

The black glyh morphed and split, sliding the two of them apart and then disappeared. Drahk let out a sigh of relief as he slipped his hammer onto his belt. The crowd was cheering and hollering, excited at the upset. 

Drahk walked over to Paladin Arthor and Andra. Both were smiling at him. He never got a chance to speak as the Headmaster made another declaration. “After careful consideration, it has been decided that Cadet Drahk’s ranking shall be the ten seed, dropping Cadet Itan to the 11th seed. Well done Cadet Drahk. Now, everyone, we have training to get back to, as well as other various jobs.”

Well done indeed,” Paladin Arthor praised. “Kifer didn’t see that coming. Neither did I.”

“What exactly happened?” Drahk asked. “I was frozen.”

“We forgot to warn him,” Andra chuckled. “A magician is always present at duels to prevent a blow that might kill someone. The glyph was a simple spell that froze you two so that didn’t happen. It doesn’t prevent everything, and accidents happen, but it was clear that Kifer was going to be seriously injured if you did what you needed to do to win the fight. An imminent knockout is scored the same as an actual knockout. 10th seed is impressive.”

“He showed immense defensive skill and patience,” Headmast Dradrok stated, joining them. “As well as timing, knowing when to attack. We were impressed. It was a well earned position. Cadet Kifer is securely at the top, even with this loss. 

“He also will spend the next week healing while he works in the kitchen. Andra, as agreed, you will be working to help train Drahk until Paladin Arthor decides you are no longer needed. We determined it is the best way to catch him up to speed. Obviously, what you did with him yesterday, it worked. You got him ready for the fight, and that result of your training is evident. I am aware of how well you know Kifer’s attack preferences.”

“Yet he still wipes the floor with me routinely,” Andra replied. 

“And further still, you wipe the floor with any cadet ranked below ten. Well, eleven now. Cadet Itan still beats you regularly enough. Either way, you don’t give yourself enough credit for your skill and the good work you do. Cadet Kifer might be rough and harsh, but you have done a lot for him as a warrior that he will both never see, or ever admit.”

“Thank you, Headmaster,” Andra said, bowing. 

“Drahk,” Headmast Dradrok said, turning to face him. “Your fight, you not only won by the rules the two of you set down, but you also won the duel. And you did it within the time Kifer said he would knock you out. That is impressive, and embarrassing for him. 

“I see why your eyes changed color. Don’t forget your background, but don’t think you can walk in here, get a brief lesson, and beat my best cadet without there being something behind that change. At least, that is the way I see it.

“As to the rest of it, you got your wish. Andra is your training partner as long as it benefits you, and she also is your tutor, now make good use of what you have earned.”

“I will,” Drahk replied, nodded. “I assure you, I will. And if my eyes changed colors for some greater reason, which I am not sure about, I will make the best use of it as possible. But I really just want to go back to the farm. My farm, and start it. I was starting a new farm.”

“Farming, warrior, there isn’t much difference,” Headmaster Dradrok stated. “You keyed me in on it with Kifer’s losing wager. Both of them serve people, in a greater sense. One protects them, the other feeds them. Without each other, neither could exist. And your upbringing, I bet you will become a legendary paladin because you understand the people. Not because of your eyes, but because you can truly put yourself into their shoes and you have walked a mile in their footsteps. Now that I am thinking about it, it might not be a bad idea for our students to assist the servants in various tasks as an extra assignment. Keep them in touch with the regular people.”

Headmaster Dradrok turned and walked away before anything else could be said. Andra immediately turned to Drahk with a piercing glare. “Your eyes changed color?”

Drahk glanced around, but they were clear. Everyone had cleared out to go back to whatever job they had to do. They were free from prying ears. 

“Okay, look,” Drahk said, formulating his explanation. “Look, I grew up a farmer. All of my history is true. It was...uh...four weeks ago, I woke up with white eyes, not brown. My father, and Paladin Dedan, packed me up and sent me on my way here. I am not only new to the city, I am also new to these white eyes.”

“That is what makes you so sensitive to brown eyes,” Andra smirked. 

"Yeah," Drahk sighed. "I might be a bit sensitive."

"Why the secrecy?" Andra asked. 

Paladin Arthor explained. "With the assassinations, it might make him a target. We can explain his late joining in a way that will satisfy anyone. Just by looking at him, you can see he isn't from the city. Plus, we are concerned about an upheaval. Enough distrust and chaos exists in this city, in this kingdom, we don't need people questioning our nature. 

"We have no accounts of anyone's eye's changing color. Any color, no matter what direction. However it works, be it magic, a god, or something else, we can change it. But there are those who would take this singular chase, and demand a change for all. They would rip down society because they can. That is our greatest danger."

"And they are probably the same people who ordered the assassinations," Andra said with a nod.

"Maybe," Paladin Arthor shrugged. "But I don't like that answer. I think it is too simple, and that the world we live in, it is much more complex. The issue that may be happening in this kingdom, everything about who we are gets boiled down to eye color, but that isn't really who we are."

"I can attest to that," Drahk said. "Not everyone I grew up with was brown eyed. We didn't have any green or white, but blue was common enough and we even had a man with yellow eyes. 

"My father grew up with him. I learned from my father, that the kid never did anything wrong. He never lied, cheated, or stole anything. He went out of his way to make sure any business transactions were done with a third party involved. If anything, he might be a coward, but I was taught to look past his eyes. I saw his wife and family. He had a beautiful daughter with gorgeous blue eyes and golden hair, like her mother. Society can shape how we are forced to interact. The problem with our eyes being a determining factor, is that there is no way for anyone to see anything else. 

"If anything, having brown eyes is a gift, because they can be so much more than anyone else. People are wary of blue eyes, afraid of yellow, petrified of red, in awe of white, unsure if green, and fear purple. The other eye colors, we can't do what we want, we can't break from what society says is our job. At some level, I am now a better warrior than I could ever be a farmer. The King can't be the warrior he wants to be, because he doesn't have a white eye. A magician is bound by a system that, well I don't exactly know what system is in place to control mages, but if there is one like we have as warriors, then mages certainly have it. I'm told I have to go be a knight and that the best thing I can do is to somehow achieve the status of paladin. 

"The life of a commoner might not be glamorous, but it is a life that allows you to prove to others what you can do, and not be judged by anything but your actions. Your word is a crucial tool, a powerful card, unless you squander it and make it untrustworthy."

"That is insightful," Andra said, thinking.

"Yeah, well, I had a lot of time to think on the trip here, and then here, I get a unique look at the stark difference between the two."

Andra just nodded, and changed direction a bit. "So, I guess, I need to be getting ready to test in the spring for the city tournament, so I can earn a place on the city watch."

"That is true," Drahk said. "But, maybe you should think about the hole you will leave here."

"What do you mean?" Andra asked, confused and agitated. "Didn't you just say u could be what I wanted."

"That doesn't mean we don't have other restraints," Drahk clarified. "They just are not centered on eye color. Yes, you probably could pass now if the spring, and yes, you will be trained for it. I want the best for you. But when you keani, who is going to beat up the cadets? No one else can fight like you do. Maybe next spring isn't the best time. I don't have the answer, I'm just posing the question."

Andra sighed. "I grew up here. I know how much they have done for me. Maybe I should give them another year or two, but I want out. I want to get to a place where I can get married and have a kid or two. I can't do that in here. At least, not and be happy. Still, we will see what I can do. I have to teach you to read and write, but maybe we need to train our sparrers as well as we train our cadets."

"That actually is a good idea," Paladin Arthor stated. "We don't do much training for them. It is a trial by fire. If we want them to stay, and really want to focus on ensuring we have plenty of sparrers for our cadets, we could stand to teach them more than we do."

"I learned from another sparrer, who learned from one who had left to go into the city watch, and the same before that."

"I'll look at our program, and see what suggestions I can make to the Headmaster," Paladin Arthor assured them both. "Now, Tenth Seed, you didn't get your butt kicked. We won't let her wail on your, but we do need to make sure you work on your strikes. Also, very good job not hesitating. I thought you were going to."

"If I only learned one thing from Paladin Dedan's stories, it is that you can't hesitate in battle. I am glad there was the mage to stop us, because I was going to hit him. I saw no other alternative."

"In war, or battle, there is none," Paladin Arthor confirmed. "Good job there. Although, when sparring Andra, she will know when you should have killed her. She is good at acknowledging her hits. Kifer doesn't know how because he never gets to that point."


	6. Writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a NaNo story, it is unedited.

Drahk was studying the formation of letters. It was foreign to him. Andra was beside him, showing him how to form the next letter. He was finally comfortable holding the pencil. Writing was another thing entirely. 

A knock came at the open door. Drahk didn’t look up from the paper. “Yes? What is it?”

“Um, why is she in your room? No one is supposed to be in our room?” the voice was of Cadet Itan, whose room was several rooms down from Drahks. He typically was in pit 8, the next pit to Drahk. He knew his voice well enough. 

“Andra is here teaching me to write and read,” Drahk replied, distracted. “She was at the top of her class when it came to reading and writing.”

“Wait, you didn’t know how to read or write?” Itan asked.

“No,” Drahk replied as he began to write a letter. “Basan, where I grew up, was not a place you learned either. I can count and do basic math, but we had no need for letters. Learning it, well we had more we needed to do, like produce food. Neither required reading or writing.”

“You are not embarrassed about that?” Itan asked. 

“Embarrassed about not learning something useless to my life until a few weeks ago?” Drahk asked. “I wasn’t denied something necessary about my life. I am sure I can tell you more about soil, horticulture, and other things pertinent to the growing of your food. Things that have kept you alive.” 

“Okay,” Itan said. “I’m not sure what to say. I can’t imagine not growing up with school.”

Andra laughed a giggle. "Cut him some slack. He is having a lot of new stuff thrown at him. The less change he has to deal with, the faster he can adapt and learn to fight. Plus, as stated, I was at the top of my class for reading and writing."

"Alright," Itan said, backing down. "I believe you. I want to see you get up to speed so we can duel, because I want to be the tenth seed again."

"I promise," Drahk replied with a smile. "That is, I promise to get there as soon as possible and defend my spot."

"Good luck with the school stuff," Itan said before continuing on his way to his room. 

“You are doing well,” Andra said. “I don’t think it will take you long to learn this.”


	7. Magic VS Steel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a NaNo story, it is unedited.

Drahk and Andra were waiting in the pit. It was getting colder in the mornings as winter began to set in. They had already gone through their warmup that Paladin Arthor had them do every morning. He was late and they were getting cold waiting. The other cadets were already busy with their training and subsequently, staying warm.

Armor wasn’t good for keeping warm, and Drahk was in his full plate armor. He had progressed out of the chainmail and leather rather quickly. They attributed that development to his farming background and the strength he naturally built up from the manual labor.

“Forgive my tardiness,” Paladin Arthor said, coming into the pit. He was followed by Loruh and Jael. Jael was in sage green robes, indicating she was a full apprentice mage, ans she was using the staff that had been Paladin Dedan’s. Loruh was now wearing clothing that dictated her role as a teacher, not a simple divintor. She was in a dark green outer robes with a hood, blue under robes that were stitched with a gold leaf pattern, and with an ornate gold belt and gold and green leather pouch on her left hip. Paladin Arthor explained their presence “Master Loruh and Apprentice Jael have come here, primarily so that Master Loruh can get a report on your progress, but also to test apprentice Jael.”

“Test how?” Drahk asked.

“In combat,” Master Loruh stated. “Against you.”

Drahk looked at Paladin Arthor and then at Andra. Andra just shrugged. Drahk looked back at the Paladin. “We have never discussed fighting mages.”

“First we will head to the arena and you will spar Andra,” Paladin Arthor replied. “After I will give you the basics on fighting a mage. You will spar her after lunch. Any other question?”

“One,” Drahk nodded. “Master as in teacher, or in your specialty?”

“Master Sorcerer,” Master Loruh clarified. “I have heard good things about your skill, but I am looking forward to seeing how you handle Jael. Mages are taught to fight other mages, leaving warriors to fight other warriors. Magic against magic, sword against sword. Teams always consist of at least one warrior and one mage, but that doesn’t mean that is how the real world matches up. A team facing only warriors will either have the mage casting defensive spells to buffer the warrior, or launching ranged attacks. A team facing only mages will typically have the warrior being the mage’s shield as spells are traded. We want to test your adaptability at handling fighting your opposite. And don’t worry, I am adept at freezing the arena so that neither of you truly get hurt.”

They stayed in the pit for Drahk exhibitions. He lost half of the bouts against Andra. The winner always won by imminent knockout. They didn't have a timer for their fights, but they did have a shield added to them so that their weapons reduced it, rather than cutting the flesh or breaking bones. Drahk was able to use his war hammer and the axe to their full potential with it in place. In between the bouts, as they rested, Master Loruh healed any resulting bruises. 

At lunch, Paladin Arthor had Drahk and Andra sit with him. "When fighting a magician alone, which I have done a few times, you must be aggressive, but careful. Distance is their friend and your enemy. Most can't cast spells with a warrior bearing down on them. There are many tricks they can employ, but their focus is always on attacks with must cross distance. Some can conjure shields, but if they can, it tends to severely weaken their ability to cast offensive spells."

"Because they are focused on keeping the shield up and active," Drahk said.

"Correct," Paladin Arthor smiled. "I really have no other words of wisdom other than that. There are no special techniques you need to know. Just get in close and cut them down."

Both Drahk and Andra nodded back as they ate. Master Loruh and Jael were eating together as well, which wasn't a surprise since they were not in the mage academy. They knew no one. They would be talking strategy for the duel. 

"Master Loruh was impressed by your skill, both of you," Paladin Arthor said as they finished eating. She will be taking a few written reports to the Oracle tomorrow for me, but for her own evaluations, she was impressed. Keep that in mind as you face Apprentice Jael. Even if you lose, I know you will give your all. We are purposefully thrusting you into this with no preparation to see how you react. We don't expect perfection."

"Got it," Drahk replied. "Do my best, but what you are judging me on is more than the fight itself. Keep in mind what you told me about fighting a magician, and use the skills I have been learning to close the distance and cut her to pieces. Figuratively since you will be blocking us."

"Exactly," Paladin Arthor nodded. 

They headed to the arena. No one was there and no one was watching. Paladin Arthor went up to the judges booth, while Andra began to warm up Drahk with routine attacks and blocks using the wooden sparring swords.

Jael entered and headed to the center, standing on one of the round starting stones. Drahk handed his practice sword to Andra and headed out to the starting stone stone. The entire floor of the arena flashed blue and then a dome was created. Drahk figured it was a ward to keep any errant spells in check. A green glyph twirled underneath him as it expanded during the creation. It was the defensive barrier like he had worn earlier. He saw Jael gain the barrier and then he glanced over to Andra. She too had the ward active, and she was aware of it, but not reacting to it. It was probably cautionary since she was in the arena with them. 

"Blowing up my arena without me?" Headmaster Dradrok asked as he entered the judge’s booth. Without a crowd, it was very easy to hear him.

Drahk turned and bowed to the headmaster. Jael did the same. Andra was below the booth and not visible, so she continued to stay out of sight.

"Of course not," Paladin Arthor laughed. "We were waiting for your arrival so they could start, but it takes time for a magician to set up all the safeguards."

"I am finished," Master Loruh said. "On your command, they can begin."

"Anything special with this duel?" Headmaster Dradrok asked. He made sure he was loud enough for them all to hear. 

"Anything goes," Master Loruh replied. "We are seeing how they can adapt to fighting the other side. They have had no training on the matter, and only some light verbal advice. There is no time limit or determined rounds at this time."

Headmaster Dradrok turned to address Drahk and Jael. "This fight is a magic warded no holds barred fight without a time limit. It may take the form of several rounds, with a fresh one starting after a victor has been declared. 

"Make no mistake, a fight like this is not pretty. Even with a skilled magician as the guardian, it can result in injury or death. However, don't hold back either. Ensure your victory, both of you. We don't teach this in the academies because we are supposed to work together, magicians and warriors complimenting each other, so I am interested to see how you both adapt.

"Please, take your starting positions." 

Drahk moved his shield up and set himelt in a bit of a crouch, preparing himself for a sprint across the 50 feet between him and Jael. He drew his war hammer and then sheathed it. He drew his sword instead. It had basically the same reach, but he was facing an unarmored opponent. The more versatile weapon was the better choice, and his war hammer couldn't stab an opponent since it lacked a spike at the top. Drahk kept his sword concealed behind his outstretched shield as best as possible. He was unsure how powerful the hits would be on his shield, compared to a mace or hammer.

Across from him, Jael pointed the staff at Drahk, bracing it along the underside of her right arm. She slid into a fighting stance moving the staff 180 degrees until it was pointing behind her. She put her left hand up, fingers spread. 

"It is interesting that she is using a staff," Paladin Arthor stated.

"We have not finalized if she will use a staff or wand," Master Loruh replied. "She is good with both. This duel should finalize the choice

"BEGIN!" Headmaster Dradrok ordered.

Drahk sprinted forward three strides as he watched Jael pull up a glyph with her hand. He changed direction to avoid it and keep her off balance and guessing at his approach. At the same time, she was drawing a much larger glyph behind her with the staff, or at least the start of a glyph. 

Drahk changed direction, first outside, trying to flank her and then a quick cut back across her center line. Jael fired the first glyph, an air attack. It battered his shield, stunting his stride, but he kept going. Jael flipped the large glyph forward and drew some more as Drahk bore down on her. He risked it, and cut out wide to avoid being predictable. She finished the glyph and it began to launch multiple spells of fire, ice, wind, and stone.

Drahk dodged what he could and let his shield take the rest of them. Jael backpedaled as she conjured more glyphs launching them in quick succession. It didn't appear like she was putting a lot of details into them, but they were hitting with tremendous force. 

Drahk got in range and stabbed with his sword. Jael had a conjured glyph, half completed, and used it on the sword. It collided with his sword and drove it into the ground before shattering. 

Jael sprinted away, conjuring glyphs that she flung or fired at Drahk, in an attempt to regain her advantage of distance. Drahk went into pursuit, sheathing his sword and drawing his war hammer. The next glyph that was thrown at him was smashed before it could be fired. 

Drahk charged her, head on. Bashing through the glyphs she sent as barriers. Most were conjured and moved in front of him. Some went off, which he took in his shield, the rest he blasted apart with his hammer or blade, depending on which was closer to the glyph after his swing. 

Drahk got in close and saw a white glyph appear on the ground in front of him. A pillar of ice shot up. He couldn't avoid it, so he plowed shield first into it. It shattered like glass since it was hastily conjured and Drahk got his opportunity as Jael hesitated. He threw his war hammer at her. It tumbled by her as she barely sidestepped it. The glare he got indicted that he forced her to do something she didn't want to do. The sidestepped hadn't been a smooth one and she had no glyph ready. 

Drahk was still charging her. Jael drew a large red circle with an inner white circle. A rhombus was drawn in the center in light blue and then it was expanded even larger. Jael pushed it at Drahk. He planted his feet in time to get his shield up. The glyph stuck him with a firey ice explosion and blast of air that sent him tumbling back. 

He stood up and set his shield forward. Jael was drawing glyph after glyph, letting them pile up behind her in a wall. He waited, letting her grow her arsenal of various elements. All he needed to do was get it close. The more glyphs she made the more her focus would be on keeping them together. 

He waited until the wall was massive and then he began to walk forward, slowly gaining speed as he made a beeline for her. Jael launched the spells from their location on the wall. They shattered when fired since they were one time use glyphs. Drahk calmly blocked everything on his shield as he advanced. 

At twenty feet, he changed from a quick advance to a sprint. Jael flinched and moved a glyph in front of her to make sure it was on target. The change in tactics resulted in her losing the rest of the glyphs in a fantastic shattering that overtook the area with the sound of a hurricane. 

Drahk stabbed at Jael. She spun the staff, bashing it away. The spinning allowed her to follow up with a strike which was easily blocked on his shield. Drahk cut and stabbed, trying to get the blade to land a solid hit as he forced her to take unwanted steps backwards. 

Jael turned the tides by making a fist sized white glyph. It was a very concentrated blast of air that knocked the air of Drahk's lungs. He fell to the ground, gasping for air but intent on continuing to fight. 

Jael shifted her focus and threw up a large glyph. It shattered as it stopped Andra's sword. Andra pressed the attack, blocking a strike from the staff on her shield and then executing a downward cut. Jael skipped back, a bit off balance.

Andra used her momentum to step forward as she rotated. Her leg kicked out and she hooked it around in a spin. Her heel connected with Jael's face. The blow knocked Jael to the ground. 

Andra swung her sword for the finishing blow and they were all frozen by Master Loruh. They were slid apart and then released.

"Well done miss Andra," Master Loruh praised. "Very good timing and use of your various combat trainings. You are a force to be reckoned with, and yet your eyes are brown. You should be proud of your skill and accomplishments. I see city watch, or perhaps even the more special palace guard, in your future. Near future. The trials are only a few months away. I would consider your options wisely. 

"Cadet Drahk. Very good adaptability. You changed when needed, dodged when you could, kept moving to keep her thinking, and mitigated the distance between the two of you very well. You also figured out a way to beat her. She sewed the seeds to her own demise.

"Apprentice Jael, your skill was exemplary. I think it is time that we make you a staff. No more substitutes for you. We will ascend the steps of Thum tomorrow to the temple and you will craft your staff up there. I am very impressed by what I saw."

Andra helped Jael up. "Very, very impressive."

"Thank you," Jael said. They begin to walk over to a recovering Drahk. "You may not have white eyes, but you certainly have skill when it comes to the sword and shield. Both the city watch and the guard would be immensely strengthened by having you in their ranks."

Their magical shields disappeared and so did the ward protecting the arena. It signaled that they would not be engaging in another duel. 

"How did you do that?" Drahk asked Jael as he was pulled to his feet by Andra. "I admit, I have seen little magic and know even less about it, but I saw you a few months ago. You drew out full glyphs then, but now you were barely drawing them."

"It is something I leaned on my own," Jael explained. "A magician typically uses a wand or staff to focus the magic and put it to a point in either the air or a surface. They usually have to concentrate and focus, taking the time to put the magic into that point, which is all the glyph does, provide them the focus point. 

"Most combat magicians, sorcerers, used wands because they are faster and lighter. I could spend hours crafting a complex glyph that would create a storm that would destroy an entire army. But combat requires just enough to kill or knock back your enemy. You want to fire just strong enough spells at your enemy to kill or incapacitate them. It is faster and saves energy, which is key in a fight.

"Wizards use staffs because they typically allow for a more steady and stronger focus point than a wand. Less wavy. A wizard's job typically means more complex glyphs that they have to hold together and concentrate on.

"I learned that I can put the magic equivalent to a full glyph in the start of one. It requires focus and intention to work. Then I can launch it or hold it in reserve. Obviously, I made too many and you were smart, you figured out how to use that to your favor."

"Is that legal?" Andra asked.

"I have not been told otherwise," Jael shrugged. "But I have never shown anyone that I can do that. I had no option in this duel but to do it. I am glad I had a staff and not a wand, as it allowed me to strike at you physically when you got close."

“That was well done considering you are not trained to fight with it," Drahk said, glancing to the announcement booth. Paladin Arthor, Headmaster Dradrok, and Master Loruh had stepped back from the edge to talk privately. 

"Mind explaining what I just saw?" Headmaster Dradrok asked. "I have worked with many different master sorcerers and wizards, and none of them have displayed that talent and focus. And I have fought long and tough battles against bandits and rogues that lasted hours. None of the sorcerers could do half of that."

"That is because she is no ordinary magician," Master Loruh explained. "I think it is because of her eyes, and the lack of a full green one. Instead of weakening her ability to tap into the magic, I think the brown grounds her in the magic, closer to the true source, the one we are all bound to it.

"We break magicians down into divintor, sorcerer and wizard, mostly by occupation. It is true that not every magician can tap into the divination side of magic, but in most cases, it is no different than a magician having the knack for combat spells over healing, while most healers struggle to cast combat spells. It is because the two conflict in their minds: destruction vs creation or preservation. 

"In reality there are only two classes of magicians; all three types of magicians and then adepts. Adepts, like I suspect young Jael is, have a connection and focus that is natural. It is second nature to them. The glyphs that most magicians need to form are essentially ways we have devised to allow a magician to funnel and focus the power. For some it takes longer to tap in and put it all into the glyph. Writing it out gives them that time to transfer it and a point of reference to think of as they focus and let it flow through them. 

“Glyphs were designed so that the magician had something to focus on in their mind, and associate with the end result. The type of fire spells are all similar in design, but in reality, we could change up the glyph design without changing the result, so long as the understanding and intent of the caster stays the same.”

"I always understood it as magic being more like an ink pen," Paladin Arthor said. "The magician fills it up with ink, and then uses all of the ink to write the glyph, unleashes it, and then has to refill the pen again."

"That is the perfect analogy," Master Loruh replied with a smile. "But for an adept, they don't even need the pen. They can just do it, glyph or no glyph. 

"Adepts are rare. It has been a few hundred years since the Kingdom of Thumantia has had an adept born inside it's territory. What is concerning is that most adepts get frustrated and angry at the institutionalization of magic and our rules. The rules that help the others focus, they tie them down. Adepts tend to leave and go rogue. Few turn to crime, instead opting to live solitary lives to keep their powers hidden.

"The question is, how to tell her and ensure she stays. We want her to be an asset, like any other magician or a knight, that can protect the kingdom."

"The truth and early is what I suggest," Paladin Arthor advised. "If you wait until she thinks she knows more than you can teach her, you will lose her. She needs to still need you."

"I will keep that under advisement," Master Loruh replied with a nod. "Thankfully we are focused on sorcery, and we have not gotten into wizardry yet. I still have plenty to teach her and she is well aware of that. She also is eager to learn everything she can. Being held back has created resentment that I am using to our advantage. I'm the good guy, the real magic institution, and unlike most apprentices who want to get out there and practice in the real world, she has spent the years meditating and waiting for the moment when she can learn. She won't stop until she is satisfied she has learned all she can from me and then I suspect that she will go directly to Oracle Debora for instruction. I don't think it is unfair to say that you are looking at our next Grand Master.”

“And probably a young one,” Paladin Arthor said.

"I will either tell her tomorrow, or the day after, when we are in the presence of Debora and either about to, or just having made, her staff."

"Does Debora know?" Paladin Arthor asked. 

"If she does, she has not told me. And there was time to tell me. My belief is that we only came down to get Drahk into the warrior academy, and make it so that Jael could learn magic. Nothing more is known. However, Young Drahk is rather adept and intuitive himself when it comes to combat."

"That he is," Headmaster Dradrok stated. "I am shocked to see how quickly he is learning. He is a natural. I don't think any of my cadets could have done half as well as he did against her. He must have been either a good farmer, and it transferred, or was a bad farmer slated with the abilities of a warrior."

"He is more of an enigma than an adept is," Master Loruh added. "Changing eye colors is something we have no records of ever happening. And what are your thoughts on the brown eyed warrior, Andra?"

"As you said, guard or city watch,” Headmaster Dradrok replied. “I was hoping to hold onto her for a few more years, since she is my best. Drahk wanted to work with her, and I lost a bet, so she is his training assistant until the Paladin believes he had outgrown her use. I am happy I lost the bet, and his performance today was certainly due to her teaching him."

"I understand how important she is to you," Master Loruh replied. "But I think that what is best for her life, both short term and long term, is to be released. She needs to be in the spring tournament."

"What is your honest opinion on the matter?" Headmaster Dradrok asked Paladin Arthor.

"Master Loruh is correct,” Paladin Arthor calmly replied. “And she will be ready. That was another reason why he wanted to work with Andra. I have been passing along combat advice and training her to be a better fighter. You would not recognize her if she sparred Kifer."

"Then she needs to spar him tomorrow," Headmaster Dradrok said. It wasn't a request. 

"I agree," Paladin Arthor replied. "Tomorrow she will. We should have Cadet Drahk duel Cadet Itan tomorrow to see how he places or if Cadet Itan slides back into the top 10."

"I think Drahk is ready for some more duels, and that Cadet Itan is a good choice."

"Then we have our course of action," Master Loruh said. "I must go and prepare a report on Cadet Drahk's performance, as well as Apprentice Jael's in the duel."

"It was a pleasure having you," Headmaster Dradrok stated with a slight bow. He turned his attention to the Paladin. "I hate losing her, but I am glad the Andra is getting the instruction she deserves. Also, I believe the Cadets are heading into town tomorrow. Cadet Drahk should take a night off from his studies and head into town with them."

"I will do my best to encourage him," Paladin Arthor said. "I know he has had a hard time making friends. Part of that is because he has to learn to read and write."

"Excellent! And Paladin, you are doing a great job with the cadet. As adaptive and skilled as he is, he is learning as quick as he is not just because of Andra, but because of you. And you are using Andra very well to achieve the goals. 

"Do you think that, with the way he is progressing, that Cadet Drahk will be ready for a spring graduation?"

"Probably not," Paladin Arthor replied. "I'm guessing late summer. Just in time for him to head out with a tax caravan as his first job as a squire. I'm not sure who I would recommend yet for his paladin, but I believe he needs a paladin, not a knight, to maximize his learning. I don't foresee him being a squire long. Apprentice Jael will hopefully graduate at the same time, and I believe they would make a good team, both as squires and initiates, and knights and sorcerers."

"I will keep that in consideration," Headmaster Dradrok said. 

"I will let Drahk know that the rest of the day he is free from combat training. He deserves the break before he duels tomorrow."

"I agree," Headmaster Dradrok said as he left. 

Drahk's release meant that he went to continue his studies. He went to Dean Saiph and they tested him on his progress. Reading was coming along quicker than writing. 

Drahk then went to dinner. He was there earlier than usual. Typically, his training ran long until he was one of the last to eat. It didn't bother him. 

Halfway through his meal, Cadet Talgo sat down across from him. He was ranked 15th and typically was considered the head cadet. It wasn't an official title, but he was very popular and he was the oldest boy still a cadet. He had at least a year on any other cadet. He was learning sword, spear, both one and two handed mace, both one and two handed axe, as well as both one and two handed war hammer. It was a daunting task that was worth the extra year or two at the academy. His goal was to serve the king, and that would require a mastery of arms beyond the typical training provided to cadets

"I know you have to learn to read and write," Talgo said. "It is important. I understand why you never learned as a kid. It is no big deal. However, tomorrow night, some of us cadets are hitting the town for dinner, instead of eating here. We want you to come with us. You have been holed up in your room, learning, like you should be, but one night off won't hurt. Plus, you should make some friends while here, and we want to get to know you, not the rumors we have heard."

"Who all is going?" Drahk asked.

"Itan, Thoth, Kith, Nash, Nadya, and Hanne are going with me. Eight is the highest we like to go as. Otherwise it becomes too hard to talk to everyone. Plus, it puts a strain on the restaurant trying to serve a larger crowd. Everyone else is forming other parties."

"Alright," Drahk nodded. "I'll join you. I have been meaning to work in a way to socialize more. It just has been tough playing catch up on so many levels."

"We get it," Talgo said, standing up. "Well, at least my group does. I'm not so sure about the others." 

Talog left to tell them and to eat with his friends. Drahk finished and went to bed early. He wanted to be as well rested as possible for his duel tomorrow."


	8. A Clash of Swords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a NaNo story, it is unedited.

Drahk walked into the arena ahead of Andra. They were currently there for Andra’s fight with Kifer. It was the first duel of the day. Drahk and Andra had warmed up as normal, but now it was time to fight. Drahk was in the arena rather than in the stands for moral support. His fight against Itan wouldn’t come until later in the morning. 

Kifer confidently strode into the arena and gave a sharp glare at Drahk. Drahk had taken away his favorite toy, Andra, and humiliated him in Drahk’s first duel. He harbored a lot of resentment towards him. 

Andra checked herself and secured her helmet. She strapped on her round shield and strode out to the starting stones. Once there, she drew her short sword and took her fighting stance. 

Kifer strode out a minute later with plates over his heavier coat of chainmail. His sword was sheathed, but it was obviously quite longer than the one Andra had been given. Even his mace had more reach than her sword. He dropped his helmet’s visor in place and raised his heater shield.

The difference between sparrer and warrior was stark. Andra was facing a much better equipped fighter who had reach on her and a larger shield. Her round shield barely covered her forearm, and it was wooden bound in leather. Still, she held firm, never wavering as they waited for the duel to start. Drahk heard the headmaster order them to fight and Andra charged forward, willingly throwing herself at her opponent despite the disparity. 

Andra blocked a swing of the mace and then ducked under the follow up. She predicted Kifer’s attacks well. Her sword’s tip barely scraped his shield when she retaliated. She dodged out of the way and then took several more fierce blows on her shield. Most of the energy had to be going to her arm, but she let him strike it again and again. 

Andra danced past a few attacks that she knew well and slashed at him with her sword. It was a pitiful attack, but it did its job. Kifer took the bait and swung. Andra let the mace strike her shield and then she forced it off to the side. 

Kifer was caught with his weapon out wide and shield dropped. He was exposed and never had a chance to stop Andra. She simply stepped in and restricted his shoulder with his shield as she thrusted her short sword up into the armpit like Paladin Arthor had taught Drahk and Andra to do, since it was a weak point in the armor. 

They were in the center of the arena, but Drahk saw Andra tense up briefly and then relax. She stepped back, lightly pushing a shocked Kifer away. A few drops of blood dripped from the tip of her sword. 

“Healer!” Andra called. “Kifer needs a healer! I pierced him in his armpit.”

Kifer was looking at his armpit in disbelief. Even with the face shield down, it was easy to tell that he couldn’t believe it. Several people rushed out to help him as the Headmaster called a cease to the duel and declared Andra the winner.

“Andra,” Headmaster Dradrok called. 

Andra stopped in front of the judge’s booth where he stood with another paladin and the magician in charge of stopping any deadly blows. If they had seen the thrust coming, they would have frozen the fight, but they hadn’t.

Andra bowed to the booth. “Yes, Headmaster Dradrock?”

“Is that the best gear you have?” The question was harsh, but it didn’t appear to be intended as such.

“Yes, Sir,” Andra said, bowing again. “This is the equipment that each and every sparrer receives. A basic chainmail shirt, boiled leather bracers, heavy boots, sturdy gloves, an arming cap, chainmail coif, open faced helmet, short sword in this exact style, and this small wooden shield.”

“You will need better if you are to join the watch or guard,” Headmaster Dradrok stated. 

“Yes, I will,” Andra replied with a firm nod. 

“Go to the quartermaster and get full equipment like any warrior,” he ordered her. “Including a new sword and primary weapon. 

"And this means that you will be sparring more, for both your training and the cadet's training. Cadet Drahk will be dueling more as well, so it shouldn't be disruptive."

“Sir, not to be rude,” Andra said, stopping to take a deep breath in. “You just watched your best fight your best. One is basically self trained and with equipment that wouldn’t be seen on the battlefield, and the other has anything they want with the best protection. If you want another me after I leave, you will have to start arming your sparrers better and with real swords that can reach our cadet opponents, as well as training them to be sparrers. Then you can give your warriors the fights they deserve.”

“Equipment is expensive and our warriors already cycle through a lot as they grow from boys into young men.” Headmaster Dradrok paused. Drahk couldn’t see him from where he was standing. He watched Andra slowly raise her short sword above her head to reinforce how ridiculous the reach was. “I will see what can be done to better prepare our sparrers.”

“Without us, the sparrers, you would be forced to pit cadets against each other almost daily. Instead, things can be spread out more and worked on slower since you have the sparrers. Looking out for us only increases the quality of warriors you produce. You are not your predecessor, the fallen Paladin Tarrace. You were given the mantle of headmaster unexpectedly, and you can use that to make the changes that need to be made. 

“I have nothing against Paladin Tarrace. He was a good man, a great paladin, and he is who I picture when I think of the word father, because I have no father to imagine. He did nothing to raise me, but he was there and cared about all of us, not just those with white eyes. 

“Still, you can improve upon his success and learn from his failures-”

“And this is you pointing out a failure?” Headmaster Dradrock interrupted, angry at the accusation. 

“A shortcoming, not a failure,” Andra clarifief, bowing. “After all, without him and what he kept alive, you would not have me as a sparrer. I am just offering you a different perspective. How many other sparrers have you known who could beat the top ten warriors with such ease, and given time and some instruction, potentially challenge the abilities of a knight?”

“That is a bold statement!” Headmaster Dradrok exclaimed. He composed himself. “You would be best off keeping your humility and striving for things better suited to your time and skills, like the palace guard. Trying to master all of the warriors is a fruitless endeavor.

“Still, I will evaluate our current sparring program and see if it can be improved upon without causing a financial crisis. I do not think you understand how costly it is to equip the warriors throughout their time here. To do that for each sparrer, and when they will never turn around and serve a lifetime for the king, using those skills and equipment, that is a...troubling thought.”

Andra pushed the topic. “Think of it not as a cost to the sparrers, but cost to equip the warrior with even better skills than what they have. I know you want another ten of me. I am the odd one out, surviving this long on natural talent despite my eyes. You could prepare more to be like me.”

“I’ll think about it!” Headmaster Dradrok growled. 

Andra hastily bowed and headed to the exit. Drahk followed her out. She stopped outside and let the air she had been holding in out. 

“That was,” Drahk started, stopping when he failed to find the right word. 

“Brave yet stupid?” Andra asked. “I know. I felt emboldened by my easy defeat of Kifer. A little more equality between sparrers and cadets would be very appreciated. I stand by my assertions.”

“Let’s get to the quartermaster before he rescinds the orders,” Drahk stated.

Andra nodded and they headed off to the quartermaster. It was next to the arena, and encompassed more than just a storeroom, but the smithy as well. The front of the building was small, but behind it was an expansive network of rooms for storage and the floors above housed many of the browned eyes workers.

Bajram, the quartermaster and head smith, was reading a piece of paper as they entered. He glanced up at them, finished reading, folded it, and slipped it into the chest pocket on his apron. 

He smiled at them. “Cadet Drahk and Andra, welcome. I was told you, Andra, are here to get fully outfitted. Whatever you want, we either have it, or can get you it. But I probably have it since an apprentice is about done with his apprentiveship and has been making very good quality weapons of various designs. Let’s start with your shield.”

Andra took off her shield and passed him her shield. Bajram took the round shield and rotated it as he inspected it. It was a standard wooden shield with iron banding and leather face and back

“When did this crack?” Bajram asked. “It is warped.

“I didn’t notice anything wrong with it,” Andra stated. “Maybe Kifer cracked it just now in our duel. His mace is heavy and hard. I took a few good swings on my shield as I set him up for my move.”

“It is useless now,” Bajram said, tossing it into a pile of other scrapped equipment. “Let’s get you a good shield. Follow me.”

They followed him into the back. They passed the large door to the smithy, and multiple closed doors before they entered a big room. They continued on, passing by racks with square shields lined up. Then they passed the racks of heater shields. They walked past other weapons and equipment as they went into a room way in the back. Inside were a lot of beautiful weapons and armor. Everything in the room was adorned with something special that set it apart from the regular equipment. 

"The headmaster said it was costly to equip warriors," Drahk said, as he took all of it in. "And that it took a lot of supplies to do that as well."

"Oh it does," Bajram confirmed. "We are in a surplus right now because of my apprentice about to be finished learning under me. But we have a large Fourth Student class, who will quickly soak up the surplus and putting a strain on what we have. I have very little iron ore or forged bars on my shelves. It has all been made into weapons and armor."

Bajram pulled a shiny square shield off the wall and passed it to Andra. "Speaking of such things, try this shield."

“It’s okay,” Andra said as she tested it. “I was hoping for a heater shield though, with a diagonal grip.”

“Try this,” Bajram said, giving her a heater shield. “There are a few variations on the actual angle of the lash and grip. How does it feel?”

“Not bad,” Andra replied. “A little light perhaps, and small. The angle is steeper than I am wanting.”

“You like to bash,” Bajram nodded with a sly grin. 

He passed her another one and Andra shook her head as soon as it was secure on her arm. “Too heavy and too wide.”

Bajram mumbled to himself as he looked over the shields hanging on the wall. He pulled off another shield and gave it to Andra. She strapped it on and tested it in the various blocking positions she used. She let it hang for a bit, seeing how it tugged on her shoulder. It was ornate, having the edge lined with a brass wrap that reinforced it. The wrap was riveted on with steel, making the contrasting metals look more like gold lined silver than steel and brass. 

“This feels good,” Andra said. “I like it. Good width and height, not too heavy, but strong enough to withstand a pounding and to dish one out if needed. When I pull it up in front of my chest, my arm is at a strong angle for me to keep it in place and withstand attacks.”

“Alright, now onto your sword,” Bajram smiled. “You currently have a short sword, correct?”

“Yes,” Andra nodded. “I would prefer a longsword though. I would like a little more reach than what an arming sword gives. I also want a better shot at piercing chainmail if possible. The short sword has a rather blunted tip. I got lucky today, but I don’t want to rely on luck.”

“I have a sword here you might like,” Bajram said as he walked over a double high rack of swords. “This is a new design. It is on the short end for our longswords, but as you can see, the blade isn’t uniform. It all tapers to the very sharp point, which allows it to slip into the mail’s rings and then force them apart with a proper thrust. It isn’t as good for slashing though because the weight isn’t more towards the tip. If you are not using a shield, the rounded pommel makes a solid grip so you can put the power and accuracy of both hands into it. Try it.”

Andra took the sword and did some basic work with it. Both one handed and with her left hand on the pommel. She twirled it to really test the balance and nodded in agreement. Bajram handed her the sheath. 

“Now, my letter said primary weapon as well. What you want is up to you?”

“I am not sure,” Andra replied. “I have gotten solid with a mace, as well as a war hammer. The mace from facing Kifer all the time, and the hammer from training Cadet Drahk. I don’t want an axe, and if I do a hammer, I want a pick on the other side to pierce plate armor, unlike Cadet Drahk’s war hammer’s axe blade. Not that his axe’s can’t do the same job.”

“But there are better ways to bite through the armor plates more and more soldiers are wearing,” Bajram said. “And a pick is a good way to do that. Now to me, while a hammer is the best tool to put all the energy into a single point, it is a linear weapon. You have to twist or adjust to hit with the hammer again. Now, a flanged mace, like this beauty, is omnidirectional. And this one even comes with a spike to poke through the armor as well; plate or mail.”

The flanged mace was somewhat like a ball mace, except off the end of the shaft it was curved points that radiated out into points to pierce the plate and mail. Each flange was three inches long and had a triangle cut out of it to lighten the very heavy mace head. Otherwise it would have been too heavy to wield in one hand. It also had a short cut a the bottom of the flanges that looked like a notch on the bottom.

The ten flanges formed almost an entire circle, allowing for the mace to strike from any direction no matter which way the grip was on the handle. Above and below the flanges were brass rings, that looked like there were stoppers. The handle also had a clear grip with brass cap and small bras ring above the wrapped leather as a stopper for the hand. There was no guard on the mace in order to keep the weight in a manageable range for swinging all day long. All the brass fixtures were ornate for a battle weapon.

“This feels good,” Andra stated with a sly grin. “Heft, but length. Almost to the same reach as the sword, but it will certainly break any armor it connects to. I can easily perfect combat with this and break any opponent. Maybe even a knight.” 

“Maybe,” Bajram shrugged. “That will come down to skill and I do not know if your brown eyes will allow you to gain enough of it to beat a full knight, but you will certainly have a weapon capable of it."

"It is a lot of brass, and the same with the shield," Drahk commented.

"The incorporated brass is because they are weapons designed to be used by paladins. I make many of the weapons the paladins use. Headmaster Dradrok's message was to ensure that Andra had a shield, sword, and weapon that could be carried as a palace guard. Those are fancy enough to be used, assuming she earns that honor this spring."

"Thank you," Andra said. "These certainly will be what I need. I'm thinking city watch, but I will let them decide my fate."

"Let's get you into metal gear. You will need chainmail. The city watch uses a cuir bouilli leather torso over chainmail, and with leather gloves. They stay inexpensive to arm. 

"My letter says you will need a full suit of double chainmail to continue your training, including metal greaves, pauldrons, bracers, gauntlets, a full helmet, and a cuirass. The standard for a cadet. Essentially, you are a cadet at this point. I'm not sure what you will have to turn in, but we will cross that bridge when we get to it."

Andra stripped out of her leather armor and single mail coat. They got her the prices of armor and fitted them. She belted on the new sword and her belt had a ring like Drahk's for her mace to slip through. The cut on the bottom of the flanges caught on the ring, hooking the mace in place until it was drawn. 

"We need to get you back to the arena," Andra said. "Your duel with Cadet Itan will be soon."

They bid Bajarm farewell and thanked him for the help. The fight ahead of Drahk was just starting. They watched the duel. It went into the third round before a winner was declared by submission. He was a new cadet and he yielded from the battering before the magician had to intervene.

Drahk and Andra entered the arena. It was half filled, mostly by students and tyros. The cadets dueled every other week, and the younger warriors in training used the bouts to watch and learn. 

Andra ensure Drahk's armor was secure and then sent him out to the center. He took up his spot on a starting stone. Cadet Itan wasn't far behind. 

"I want my tenth seed ranking back," Itdan declared. It was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Then you will have to take it by force," Drahk shot back. "I don't intend to give it up easily. Since I beat Kifer, I have only improved. 

They both drew their weapons. Itan was a war axe user, which required both hands. The edge of the axe was pointed up so that the toe of the edge formed a perfect point for stabbing. To compensate for the lack of a shield, his upper arms also had metal armor. And his armor was more tightly fitted, covering more chainmail while allowing for as much freedom of movement as possible. 

Headmaster Dradrok declared the start of the standard duel and they charged each other. Itan swung his axe and Drahk easily took it on his shield. Drahk followed up with a counter swing at Itan's arm. The bottom of the axe swung up and blocked it, knocking it out of the way. The move also slid the axe across the shield and then free of it. Itan stabbed past the shield. 

The axe struck the cuirass and stopped there. Drahk bashed Itan's head with his shield. It wasn't a hard hit since he didn't get much of a swing. Itan's head has been close to the shield. 

Itan stumbled back a bit and Drahk began to pound his defenses. The shaft of the axe expertly kept Itan safe. He was able to strike with the end of the shaft, which had a metal counterweight that ended in a spike, and Itan landed a blow to Drahk's head. It didn't hurt much thanks to his full helmet.

The blow earned Itan a retaliatory blow in the thigh. It was just chainmail trying to stop the axe. Drahk knew it cut him, but Itan stood strong. Battle would probably require them to fight injured at times. Itan went on the offensive, aggressively assaulting Drahk. 

Drahk waited, taking the blows on his shield or dodging them. He watched as Itan was forced to favor his left leg and not put so much weight on it. 

Just before the first round ended Drahk retaliated with purpose. He worked to the left, which forced Itan to pivot rather than step with him. Itan swung the axe again. Drahk let it slip above his shield and then he rammed it up, trapping the shield inside the beard of the axe and giving Drahk control. Drahk swung at Itan's head and they were frozen. 

They were released after Drahk's momentum was stopped and the two of them sorted out the locked shield and axe. Both of them lifted their visor to get more air. Itan was now hobbling. A wizard was by the exit of the arena. He would take Itan to be healed. 

"Well done," Drahk praised Itan as they headed to the exit. "You kept me on my toes, and your skills with blocking with the shaft were very impressive."

"Thanks," Itan replied with a smile. "You have improved a lot since you fought Kifer. You definitely deserve to be ranked tenth."

"Thanks," Drahk said, smiling back. "I have worked hard to catch up. I may not hold that rank much longer. I will be dueling a lot more."

"I think you will be fine," Itan replied.

That was all he had time for as he was put on a stretcher and taken out of the arena. 

Andra nodded approvingly at Drahk. It had been a good day for both of them.


	9. Magic Staff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a NaNo story, it is unedited.

Jael breathed a sigh of relief as they reached the top of the stairway to Thum. They were finally at the abbey. The ascent was daunting, raising up almost 2000 feet from the bottom of the mountain. There was still plenty of mountain above the abbey, which was situated on a large plateau. The plateau didn't give a view of the city because it was on the northern side of the mountain, not the southern.

The center of the abbey had a white tree, the infamous eucalus tree of Thum. The trunk was thick and the canopy strong. By now, it had to be over 100 feet until you reached the lowest branch. Because of the elevation and time of year, the tree was already asleep for the winter. 

That wasn't the only flora in the abbey. All throughout were various plants and flowers, grown for their beauty, medicinal properties, or for divination rituals.

Multiple buildings were scattered about, serving various purposes. They were not all the same design, having been built over the millennia as the abbey grew and changed. Not all of the buildings were immediately visible upon arrival. The food gardens and Eucalus Grove were also not visible for guests. 

Lorah led Jael to the main building. She slid the doors open and they stepped inside. She closed it behind them. They were in a small room with a few steps that led into the main building. They took off their shoes and put on the soft sandals provided for them in the entryway. The change was to preserve the beautiful wooden floors. 

Lorah led Jael furth in. She was careful to not let her staff touch the floor and Jael mimicked the behavior. On either side of the room was a raised platform. It had a table on it. Incense was burning on the table. 

Sitting in front of the table was the Oracle. She was meditating and had not given any sign that that was aware of their presence. 

On either side of the walkway were pools, which also ran underneath the walkway. They were filled with colorful fish and water lilies. At the head of the pools, flanking the platform, were two fountains that flowed out of the wall. One was a lion and from it's mouth came water. The other was a monkey, water came out of its eyes. 

Lorah stopped them at the front of the walkway, where two mats awaited their use. Jael followed Loruh's guild and knelt on them. They placed their staffs in front of them, parallel with the mats. They bowed low until their foreheads touched the cool wooden floors. 

They stayed that way until the Oracle spoke. "Rise and welcome. What are your reports, Sister Loruh?"

Loruh gave the Oracle the reports she had written up as well as the ones from Paladin Arthor. 

The Oracle read them and nodded. "Apprentice Jael, I believe that Master Loruh's belief about you is correct. You are a special kind of magician that we call adepts."

"What does that mean?" Jael asked. "I have never heard of adepts."

"They are very rare, and possess a connection to magic that Grand Masters only dream of having. That being said, they tend to run off and hide in solitude."

"How?” Jael asked. “Even hermits must eat?"

"They learn to grow plants, often speeding up their growth so they never run out of food, but it isn't farming.” 

"Why do they leave?" Jael innocently asked. 

"Adepts tend to get frustrated with the formalities of the mages. We have rules and worse, glyphs. As you have noticed, you don't need a full glyph written out to do what you want it to do. 

"That ultimately isn't a good thing. The glyphs help build order and reinforce the guiding principles almost all mages need to do their job. That isn't something we can get rid of. It serves an important purpose, even if you don't need it. You are the very rare exception, not the rule.

"You have much to learn about magic as a whole. I want to see you have a greater purpose than hermitage; that of service to the King and kingdom, and more importantly the people. Just like any real mage. You can become great and quickly if you follow our instructions. But you must promise me that you will keep to our ways and be patient, learning and practicing the full glyphs."

"I promise," Jael said, bowing her head to the floor. "I will do as you wish, and practice as I am taught. I will become a great magician who serves the people with the utmost honor."

"Good," Debora smiled. "Now we can begin to make your staff. Or rather, you will make it. I do not wish to deny you your skill and place in this world as an adept, only to mask it. If it was public knowledge, the assassins would target you for fear of your great power. 

"You can do many things. I would like to see you Master both sorcery and wizardry. To do so, you must master and test in the combat arts, both the offensive and defensive sides. For wizardry, you must master and test on healing and creation. Creation as you may know has several sub forms: conjuring, blessings, illusion, engineering, and shapeshifting. For shapeshifting, you must be able to change into at least one animal at will for a period of one day and with the ability to perform naturally as the animal chosen. 

"I believe that you can learn these, and quickly. It seems you are just about finished with offensive sorcery. It won't take you long to learn defensive sorcery. I want you to learn healing next, because for a sorcerer it is the hardest to learn as it is the opposite of combat. Then you can begin on the others. 

"I expect that you will graduate before you can learn the rest. It will be up to you to seek out teachers after that. It will have to happen in between your sorcery assignments. That will not be easy, but it is doable. I see great things in your future, if you let me guide your path, but you must desire it yourself. If you do not, there is no shame in that fact."

"I have wanted to learn it all for several years now," Jael replied. "But what about divintor?"

"Either you are blessed with a skill in divination or you are not. It is a different kind of magic. You can not will your way to becoming one. That is why being a divintor is not required to be a Grand Master. I see you becoming a Grand Master in a short time, much earlier than many become masters, because you are special."

"I will do this, not just for you, or for myself, but because I do believe that I was given this gift for a reason. Instead of having a weaker connection to magic, I have a greater one. There must be some greater purpose or higher being at work. I won't let them down for the gift that was given."

"I like your attitude," Debora said with a warm smile. "It is easy to become a rebel, especially after how you were treated. But those days are behind you. We need to focus on the future, and that starts with your staff."

The Oracle stood up. "Pick up your staff, and follow me."

Both Loruh and Jael did so and followed the Oracle out of the building. Loruh split off once they were outside, leaving just the Oracle and Jael. The Oracle led Jael to a small building that looked like a shrine more than anything else. I lacked a door if any kind. They stopped outside of it. 

"You have chosen a staff over a wand, a choice I believe is best from the reports I have read. Your staff will serve as a reminder to you to follow the rules so you can mask your true connection to the magic."

"Will I still be allowed to draw glyphs with my fingers?" Jael asked.

The Oracle nodded slowly. "So long as they are full glyphs, yes. While it is a rare talent, it is a known talent. But go, place your staff on the stand on the table."

Jael entered and did as she was told. The Oracle stayed outside. 

"All around the staff are organic agents. The wood is our most powerful base, and yours is seasoned well from it's travels. There are other woods we can use, but you are familiar with the weight and size of this staff, and I believe it came back to me on the day we met so that it could be passed to you."

"I believe you are right,” Jael replied. “I do like it. It feels good and has a happy memory for me.”

"Choose wisely, but let your heart hear the magic calling and create a staff that is worthy of your future role, however you see it."

Jael looked at the materials on the table. There had to be over three dozen bowls with varying shades of each color. They all were ground into a fine powder. What exactly they were was a mystery. Most of them were probably made from the various botanicals grown around the abby. On the wall, gemstones on various sizes were set on shelves. Jael was limited only by the creativity of her mind. 

Jael waited and listened. Her mind wandered to the challenge set down by the Oracle, master magic and become a Grand Master. Her staff needed to reflect that eventual status. She realized what she needed to invoke that challenge every time she held it. Green was the color of wizardry, red was sorcery, and blue was divination. Those were the colors that Jael would use, but in a duller color.

She wrote a glyph under the staff, and the dark green powder came out of a bowl. It wrapped around the wood and soaked into it, staining it and drawing out the natural grains. Next the maroon powder came out and twisted so that the staff had stripes of the same size twisting around it. Next came the blue. Jael made it a thin line in between the green and red stripes.

Finally came the gold, which held no specific meaning to mages, but was something Jael always loved. Jael let the first glyph go and drew a much more detailed glyph that reflected her exact intention. As the dust floated out, it looked like it was real gold that had been grounded into the fine powder. It began by creating a golden cap at the bottom of the staff. Out of it sprang a stalk that twisted around the staff. From the stalk thorns grew and then roses in full bloom opened up. By the time the gold reached the top, there were eight roses. 

Jael was shocked as the gold continued. Her intention had been matched perfectly, but the magic had a mind of its own. Off the top a rose was formed, in full bloom with it's petals stretched out wide. 

The last step was the gems. Few wizards had the skill to add gemstones to their staff, and wands were too short and thin to do much with. Jael drew a glyph on top of the golden rose one. Off the wall eight small gemstones floated. Each one was a different stone. They were raw, but the magic shattered them, cutting them into their most perfect circular cuts. The stones found their places at the center of each rose. They sunk into the wood until they were only a minor bump on the surface. A ninth gemstone, a crystal clear diamond, floated off the shelf. It was much larger than the others. It shattered into a round stone that was at least 75 carats. The stone moved to the top of the staff and set itself into the center of the rose. 

With the stones as the center of each rose, Jael began a new glyph. It was the most technical glyph she had ever ever performed. There was a picture on the wall for a reason. The other picture was of the glyph that allowed for a fresh start. This was the glyph that guided the mind and intention into binding the staff into a finished product. Once it was done and the magic finished, there was no undoing the design. At least, not without breaking the staff. 

The glyph glowed gold and then radiated light. It encompassed the staff and it too began to glow. The glow lasted for several minutes before it began to fade. When it faded, it left a slight sheen to the staff, signifying that it was bound and finished. 

Jael picked up her staff. It was now truly hers. The rose on the top began to close. It sealed itself up, hiding the diamond inside. Jael had set each stone to represent a form of magic that she had to master. Her immediate thought was that the rose would bloom once she had mastered all of them and be a clear sign to everyone of her skill. 

Jael exited the building. She stopped next to the Oracle. A small crowd had gathered. The entire abbey was present, all 14 Oracles and 4 Seers. Seers were male divintors, while sages were female divintors. Oracles were the female sages who practiced at the abbey on Thum Mountain. The selection process to allow a divintor to live and work at the abbey was secretive and special. It was an honor bestowed on a small fraction of the mages with divination abilities.

“Apprentice Jael here has created her staff,” the Oracle stated to all.

Jael lifted up her staff for examination by the crowd. Murmurs were traded. 

“I see meaning in the staff’s design,” the Oracle stated. “It is a beautiful piece and something you should be proud of.”

Everyone began to disperse now that the exhibition was over. They all had important things to do, both personal tasks and daily chores to keep the abbey running.

“Does everyone make their own staff or wand?” Jael asked the Oracle. 

“Yes,” the Oracle nodded. “At the appointed time, they each ascend and meet with me. I give them a few wands or staffs to choose from as their base, and then they create their own. You were somewhat unique since you already knew your base, but there are some who do not wish to leave the practice devices they were given. We do not send down poor wands or staffs, only unfinished ones. However, it is rare that we see something as beautiful and as complex as what you have crafted. I do not believe your status as an adept had anything to do with that either. A staff or wand reflects the user, and you certainly had a clear image and reason for each choice you made.

“But please, take the rest of the day to see the abbey. We don’t typically allow our visitors free reign, especially first time visitors, so be wise with your choices. Sister Loruh has some things that need to be done, and the hour is starting to grow late for a descent. You will spend the night here. You will hear the bell ring three times for dinner, which is in the stone building there.”

“Thank you,” Jael said, bowing low at the waist. “You have been very kind. I will not let that kindness be wasted.”

“I am sure you will not,” the Oracle said, smiling warmly at her. 

Jael walked to the center of the abbey to examine the tree. According to the history, this tree was already a mighty and strong tree when it was found by Thum, the first Oracle. She built a house on the plateau and soon became famous enough that it attracted a mighty warrior. After he asked his question, he pledged his life to the protection of the Oracle. His family built a house below and their first born son had purple eyes. The kingdom rose up out of that lineage and had stood through five great wars, and the two millennia since. That meant the tree was over six thousand years old. 

Jael looked at her staff and then back up at the tree. The tree wasn’t without its marks. One of the lower branches caught Jael’s eye, but she was too far away to see anything specific. She drew a glyph beneath her feet, combining wind and light and then it lifted her high up to the branch. 

Jael could have touched the tree, but she resisted the urge. The closer look was what mattered. Jael lifted her staff and aligned it with the mark she had noticed. The butt of her staff was the same width as the mark on the white branch, almost as if the branch had been trimmed and that the trimming had become the staff she now held. 

Jael let the glyph lower her back down. On the ground, she canceled it and walked off towards the main building. The pools inside it had to have an exit, and she wanted to see where that led. She walked around the building and found that it was designed to block visitors from seeing the rest of the plateau. The sprawling rock was mostly fields, currently cleared, for crops. 

The water trickled out of the building and down a rock lined gully which split into seven paths. Each one ended at a pool. They had a few rocks to step on to get to the center rock. 

Jael walked down to the pools. They had the same fish in them, as well as water lilies. Each one was clearly meant for meditation. None were being used, so Jael stepped out onto the rocks of the center pool and took a seat on the smooth stone. She crossed her legs and set her staff across her lap. Jael took a deep breath in, closing her eyes, and then she let out, getting lost in the void of nothingness. 

A bell rang three times and Jael opened her eyes. The world was different from the one she had closed her eyes to. It was nearing dark and the temperature had dropped dramatically. Jael shivered as she stood up. Her body was stiff, almost causing her to tumble into the pool. 

She walked back to the main abbey and into the dining hall. Inside she set her staff on a rack with other staffs and washed her hands. She entered the dining hall and found all of the seats taken except for one. It was beside the Oracle. The others were already getting food and eating. Jael took a deep breath in and walked over to the chair and sat down. She did her best to act like it meant nothing. 

“Was your meditation good?” The Oracle asked Jael as she passed her a basket with warm rolls wrapped inside a cloth.

“Yes,” Jael said, taking the basket. She put a roll on her plate and passed the basket along. “It was. Normally I am more cognisant of things while meditating. I let my breath out slowly, and the bell rang for dinner. Time simply skipped forward.”

“The reflection pools do that,” one of the seers said. “I have spent two days sitting there, lost in a single session. It took the others to come and arouse me from my meditation to ensure that I got the food and water needed to survive. If they had not, I might have died meditating.”

“So there is something special about the pools?” Jael asked. “I wasn’t just disconnected more than normal.”

“Some people feel the pools have a special power to them, others can find only rock and water,” he replied. “It is up for debate, but some of the greatest visions were seen while meditating at a pool. And yet others just end up falling asleep and plop into the water for a rude awakening.”

Multiple people laughed, obviously having witnessed it happen at least once.

“Master Loruh?” Jael asked. “Can we stay another day so I can meditate at the pools tomorrow as well?”

“That is acceptable,” Master Loruh replied. “There were some things I hadn’t gotten too. Having another day here would be beneficial to me. I know you are an expert at meditation. I hope the pools show you something.”

“Thank you,” Jael replied. “I hope so too. I am intrigued by my meditation today. It was unlike any other meditation session I have ever had. I once meditated almost two days, awake and conscious, just to try and prove I was ready to be advanced. The tactic failed and they held me back, which I now know was a good thing.”

Jael focused on the food, reserving to listen to the conversation. It didn’t last, as the others were intent on learning more about her and how her training was going. Being an Oracle or Seer was obviously a quiet life with little excitement.


	10. An Evening Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a NaNo story, it is unedited.

Drahk strapped on his regular shoes. They were stiff. He hadn’t worn them yet, despite the few months he had had them. He typically stuck with his boots, even after all day in combat. With the boots were a pair of black pants and a maroon shirt. The braided belt was a lot nicer than what he was used to as well. Drahk fixed his hunting knife on his left hip and slipped his coin purse around his neck to be concealed under his shirt.

He was dressed up for a reason. He had fought well, winning his second duel, and the day before he had passed his first test in reading and writing. Tonight, he was going out with other cadets for dinner, rather than eating in the dining hall. 

The nights were getting cold, so Drahk also grabbed his coat. He headed downstairs and out of the building. It was still light out, but the light wouldn’t last much longer. The lamps were already turned on in anticipation for the night. 

Talgo and the others were waiting by the front gate. They were not the only group assembling there. Not everyone in their group was there yet.

Talgo was in a brown shirt and pants that were trimmed with tan. He obviously came from money. His shirt and pants were well filled out indicating that he was well muscled. He was in a very good mood because today’s duels had moved him from third, to first. 

Itan was in a navy blue shirt and black pants. The ends of his sleeves were worn and showed signs of being hemmed to mitigate the wear they had seen. Without his combat boots, he was noticeably shorter than Drahk. 

Throth was a new cadet, having been promoted the previous spring, whose focus was on the spear. He had already risen up to be ranked 19th. Despite that, he still looked like a kid. His black hair was a bowl cut and it didn’t help him look older. 

Kith was ranked 12th, and was purely a swordsman. He had failed his graduation test the month before and would have to continue training until the spring test. He had at least one year on Drahk and was quite a bit taller. He was already wearing a knit cap because he was balding and it was cold outside.

Nash used a warhammer like Drahk, but with a pick on the other side and spike on the top of the hammer. Drahk had been mistaken for him from behind quite a bit in the beginning. Both of them were the same height, with the same brown shade of hair, and the same cut of hair. Nash was on the lean side, almost skinny, compared to Drahk. 

Two girls in long dresses came walking up. Nadya was in a sage green dress with several layers, and boots with a light blue bow tied around her waist instead of a belt. It sat off center, almost on her left hip. It was a stylish choice. Her short hair somehow had a bow of the same blue in it. Her ranking was 17th.

Hanne was short. She was known as the Five Foot Fright and she held the 7th seed. Drahk had never talked with her, but he had seen her duel a few times, and it was a well earned nickname. She didn’t look frightening at all in her soft yellow dress. Her light grey shrug complimented her dress and would keep her arms warm. Her blond hair was long for a warrior, reaching down to her shoulders. It had a nice wave to it, which was surprising considering it was usually bound up tight and hidden under a cap and helmet. 

“The gang’s all here,” Talgo said. “Let’s go get a table before things get too busy. Some of us have some celebrating to do.”

Drahk let them lead. He had no idea where he was going, and it seemed like they had a go to place.

“You are wearing a dagger,” Hanne said to Drahk as they walked. 

It wasn’t a question, but Drahk responded like it was. “Actually, it is a hunting knife. A single edge, not two. I always carry it. It was given to me when I turned 10. My dad says a man should always have a knife handy. Growing up on a farm, it was useful for a variety of things. Hardly a day went by that I didn’t use it.”

“I will have to take your word on that,” Hanne replied. “I grew up in a cushy home to a father who is a knight and a mother who is a wizard. My dad is stationed in Fellior on the southern shore of Lake Thum and my mother works part time, but not for the king.” 

“I barely know where that is,” Drahk chuckled. 

“Where exactly are you from?” Talgo asked. “We basically learned you were a rural farmer. That was it.”

“A small village called Basan,” Drahk replied. “Only a few buildings in the village proper. It is way out to the east, on the coast. Although, it was all cliffs over there.”

“Have you ever gone swimming?” Kith asked. 

“We have a few streams, but nothing to swim in,” Drahk replied.

Talgo opened a door to a building. A young woman stepped over to them, a twinkle in her blue eyes and coy smile on her lips. “Hello,” She said as she subtly tucked her hair back behind her ear. “It is good to see you Talgo. As well as you, Kith, Nash, Thoth, Itan, Nadya, and Hanne. And your new friend. What is your name?”

“Drahk,” Drahk said, tipping his head slightly. “I come from far away, a small village at the edge of the kingdom.”

“That explains why I haven’t seen you before,” She replied. “I do have a table available for you guys. It isn’t very busy tonight. At least not yet.”

“Thank you,” Talgo replied, smiling back into her eyes. 

She brought them to a table and they sat down. 

“Sandra,” Talgo said. “A round of summer ale on my tab.”

“What is the occasion?” Sandra asked, stepping over to his side.

“I am ranked first out of all of the cadets now,” Talgo said, intentionally playing the importance off.

It worked as she congratulated him and gave him a soft touch on the shoulder.

Itan explained the summer ale. "Drahk, the summer ale has a very low alcohol content, so we are allowed to drink it. Just not in excess."

Drahk nodded, but then directed his attention to Talgo. “She is a catch."

“Yeah,” Talgo sighed. “She is. As soon as I graduate and get my post, I am asking for her hand. I am sure her father will come around. He owns the place.”

“And you are back!” A jolly man in a dirty apron declared as he came over. “And there is a new member of your cohort! Welcome to my tavern, the Green Boar. I am Rical, and this tavern has been in my family for eight generations. 

“You are in for a treat. I just got in a beautiful, fresh tuna from the Taotria Sea. It came onto the boat and immediately was frozen. That was three days ago. It stayed frozen the entire time as it came straight to me. I can give you all prime cutlets with some nice, fresh rosemary potatoes, and my famous minced radish and carrot bake.”

“You always know what is best,” Thoth said. “And you know our budget.”

“Yes, yes,” he waved off. “I know the budget. I don’t get patrons who love my food like you seven. Hopefully eight after tonight.”

“I didn’t grow up with fish,” Drahk said. “I trust you though.”

They all agreed. 

“Wonderful,” he said, slapping Talgo on the shoulder. “I was hoping you would show up tonight.” It was obviously both directed at them, and solely at Talgo. He obviously liked him. 

He walked away and the focus shifted to Drahk. 

"You asked Talgo first, so I have to ask," Itan said. "And we are not squealers. We are out of the Academy. Our lips are sealed and no one can hear us. Andra is in your room, a lot. Is it just to teach you?"

"The door is always open," Drahk replied with a nod. "It is just to teach me. Permission was given since there wasn't a better place to do it, but that is all that there is. She is my tutor and training partner."

"Nothing romantic?" Nadya asked.

Drahk shook his head indicating no.

"Not even hinted?" Hanne prodded. 

"Not by her or me," Drahk replied. "Her focus is preparing me for combat and preparing herself for the spring trials to join the city watch. My focus is on catching up to you all, so that I can be graduated within an appropriate amount of time. I don't want to be 40 when they finally graduate me."

The others laughed a bit at his chosen graduation age. 

"You had to work so hard to get here, it must be odd working to try and leave," Talgo said. 

"I didn't exactly work hard to get here," Drahk replied. "But it is weird how we worked to get me in just to start working to bounce me back out."

"Wait, were you not waiting for years for the chance?" Nash asked.

"Nope," Drahk admitted. "It was a long journey from my home, however, I wanted to stay and farm. Paladin Dedan sent me on my way."

"Paladin Dedan survived?" Throth said, shocked. 

"Yes, but we were not even aware assassinations had taken place," Drahk explained. "It almost got me killed when I arrived with his letter. They didn't believe me and wouldn't even let me know who the new headmaster was. It took the Oracle's arrival and word to get me in. Paladin Arthor just happened to be heading up to speak to her, and she asked if he had anyone he was teaching."

"So that is how the legendary Paladin became your teacher," Talgo said with a sly grin.

"Were there any others who could have taken me under their wing to teach me?" Drahk asked. 

"No," Itan replied. "All of the paladins are taken up. Three of the knights are free, but you need someone more experienced to catch you up."

"That was their thinking," Drahk replied.

"You really wanted to just be a farmer?" Hanne asked, still hung up on that detail. 

"It is the life I grew up with," Drahk replied. "I knew nothing different. I accept where I am, but life was so much simpler back home. I don't know if I want to go back to farming, or if I really want to be a warrior. I'm sort of just doing what I am told to do. I was raised to always do my best, so I am giving it my all despite my ambivalent spirit."

"What isn't to love about being a warrior?" Itan asked. "The money is good, there is great honor and pride in the job. You protect people and help keep the peace."

"How about ensuring people eat?" Drahk asked. "Is that any less important?"

The question lingered as they all thought about it. No one could come up with an argument against it. 

"What about back home?" Hanne asked. "Any special girls back home?"

"If there was, I probably never would have left," Drahk replied. "I realized you have grown up in the city and the academy, and that you can't exactly enjoy a normal romantic relationship inside it's walls."

"They do put a damper on it," Hanne replied, a bit sourly. "Like, don't even talk to any of the boys. It is annoying. I am afraid that if I spend too much time with anyone I could get accused of breaking the rules. There are only five female cadets and in the entire academy, there are only twelve girls, including Nadya an and I. Most women, if they get special eyes, get green ones, not white. 

"I like the future ahead of me. I wouldn't trade it for any other future, but as a warrior, it does seem like it's just a bunch of fighting and surviving. Part of me just wants to be a normal girl, with normal girl problems, normal girl crushes, and raise a family like normal."

"Once you are knighted, can't you do that?" Drahk asked. "At least the crush and raise a family part. I don’t know what ‘normal girl’ means."

"It doesn't work out for most white eyed women," Hanne replied. "They tend to end up living solitary lives, always on the road."

"Then something is wrong," Drahk stated. "I don't see a reason as to why you can't raise a family and be a warrior. Sure, if you are assigned to a moving post, that makes it hard, but there are plenty of postings in the larger cities. With the few females that are born with white eyes, certainly they can get a permanent post. And a good posting that would be greatly deserving of someone of your skill, as well as you settling down with them and making a family and home there.

"Who gives the orders?"

"The Defense Council," Talgo explained. "Three paladins and two master magicians who essentially run the doings of warriors in our kingdom. They keep the roads free of bandits, keep the cities provided with knights, sorcerers, and paladins to lead the city watches, and do other things like assignments for tax caravan duties. The King officially signs the orders, but they suggest who does what. He mostly just signs of them without question. What matters is that the job gets done and the warrior and sorcerers can do it. Headmaster Dradrok is one of the councilors, and so is the mage’s academy’s headmaster."

"Well," Drahk said, pausing to organize his thoughts. "Well I think that you can be a warrior and woman, without sacrificing either. If the council is specifically targeting women for roving roles, that needs to stop, because you deserve as normal of a life as possible. Yes, we have a job, but that doesn’t mean we have to give up everything for it. So many of the warriors come from families that had a knight or paladin for a father."

"At least someone thinks that," Hanne spat. 

"There are no female knights or paladins at the academy," Drahk said, thinking out loud. "Surely there are enough that some would make good teachers."

"Very few women ever make it past knight," Talgo said. "It is something that has plagued my mind, just as it seems to be plaguing yours. Paladin Dolan who teaches me is in position to be the next on the council. He is the second officer in charge of the palace guard. Since he is second, he has the time to be able to teach me. He does so because I wanted to master the weapons and become a knight in the palace guard. Few warriors want that, I do, and they obviously want me to become a Paladin and eventually take their place. Hanging out with Nadya and Hanne has given me insights into the lives of the female warriors in the academies, and I plan to continue to get reports from them once they graduate so that I can hopefully make some changes. Assuming there is a bias against female warriors."

"That is a difficult assumption to prove at our level," Drahk said. "I am glad someone is looking into it though."

“Our summer ale,” Sandra said, coming over with a tray full of mugs. “For our soon to be warriors.”

“Kith should become a full warrior in the spring,” Talgo said. “Drahk just got here because of his upbringing. Thoth is new too. The rest have a year or two. I am thinking I won’t be able to graduate in the spring. Learning it all and passing it all so I can become a palace guard isn’t easy, but it will mean a good future.”

“The palace guard is a good future,” Sandra batted back. “Most women would be thrilled to have a husband in the palace guard.”

Sandra got called away to another table. 

Drahk leaned in and the others did as well. “Talgo, I know we barely know each other, and I appreciate you offering to have me join you, but if I can be a little blunt, you need to lock that down. Sandra won’t be free much longer. Back home, most guys our age were either engaged, or had a kid, if not two. I was on the late side, but I was setting up a farm. Everyone knew that. They also knew I didn’t have anyone in my eyes, and no one had their eye on me quite yet. I still had to make an effort to meet the young women in the area. 

“This city is different. There are a lot of people, and this place is obviously well known. It is a social place too, so a lot of people come through here and meet her. If you want her, you need to lock it down. Give her some hope. Yes, you can’t marry her until you have a job, which you get when you graduate, but she won’t be available in a year if you don’t make sure of it.”

Talgo’s eyes narrowed at Drahk, but he didn’t speak. He weighed the advice. He took a drink as he thought. Everyone was waiting on his answer.

“A year ago, you were wrong,” Talgo calmly said. “Now, you are right. I don’t have anything to offer though.”

“You have your word,” Drahk reminded him. “And your future. You will be betting on it, but you are guaranteed a job that will support a family. A good one. Even if you don’t get into the palace guard, for some odd reason, you still have that guarantee.”

“I’ve never done anything like this,” Talgo replied with a nod.

“Like what?” Rical asked. “I have bread for you all. It is fresh, but was made yesterday, so it is on the house.”

Talgo started to stammer one thing, paused, started another, and then froze up.

Drahk groaned loudly. Sandra had just gone into the back so he was free from her hearing. “Sir, forgive him. I came from the real world, not the academy. I farmed until I was forced to come here by the village’s paladin. I was setting up my own farm since my older brother got the family farm. 

“Talgo is sheltered from this life stuff. The academy barely lets us talk to the opposite sex. Simply put, he really fancies your daughter and he is getting very near to graduating which means he will be able to support a family, and he certainly likes the idea of creating a family with your daughter.”

Talgo’s eyes went wide at the last statement. 

Rical just burst out laughing jollily. “I guessed as much. Being forthright is important for starting a family. I guess they teach you to talk with a sword and not your tongue.”

“They favor the idea of cutting our enemies tongues out so that we don’t have to hear them complain,” Drahk joked back. 

Rical burst out laughing in response. The others, except Talgo, laughed nervously. 

“Talgo, lad, come back tomorrow night, and we can talk about your future. No, wait, tomorrow night we have a party scheduled, and then the weekend, which is always busy. Better make it the first of the week. I don’t work dinners on that day, leaving it to my sons.” Rical clapped his hand on Talgo’s shoulder. “How does that sound?”

“Ye-yeah,” Talgo stuttered. “I will...Sir. Definitely.”

“I’m sure Drahk has a few more words of wisdom, but our talk can is supposed to be man to man, straightforward, and well, I remember when I had that talk with my father-in-law. I was sweating and stuttering, but we pressed on and that is what matters.”

“Okay,” Talgo nodded, nervous and a bit shell-shocked.

Rical walked away, back to the kitchen. Talgo shakily took a drink.

"I'm not sure if I should thank you, or hit you," Talgo nervously chuckled. 

"I gave you the push you needed," Drahk shrugged, picking up his drink. He paused before he took a sip. "And because of me, you have a pass to make some mistakes. I know things are different between city life and farming. I mean, if you picked the wrong person to run the farm with...well it wasn't all about looks. The marriage had to function on a variety of other levels that I don't believe are factors here. My brother got tested hard by his father-in-law. He even came to our farm to watch him work. He required the strictest details and plans, to ensure that his daughter was going to a farm that would not only take care of her, but that she could be a valued member of. He wanted her to shoulder her own weight when needed. 

"But if Rical had any expectations about how someone was to approach him about Sandra, those are loosened. He likes you, and now he understands that you didn't get any form of training or talks about how to make a family."

"I have to give it to Drahk," Hanne said. "In this case, I think he is right. My older sister has blue eyes. My father never spoke specifics, but he had a connection with her that he never had with me. He wanted me to become a warrior, and he wants a warrior son-in-law. If any of you want to marry the daughter of a knight, she currently has no suiters and I would put in a good word. He would be impressed if you graduated and journeyed out to see him and meet her. He would be even more impressed if you convinced your master to take you on a field exercise and go there to meet him and her. 

"Fathers, they want what they perceive is best for their daughters. They can get very particular about it. And then you have mom to please as well. 

"Drahk gave you an explanation as to why you are different and why you should be heard, despite not being able to do what society dictates you should be able to do. You guys got strung out, without a father to teach you and prepare you for the role of husband and father."

"Now I am depressed," Itan groaned. "And I don't even have a girl I am interested in."

"We can talk more about this topic back at the academy," Drahk said. "Let's focus on the freedom we have tonight, however, Talgo, I'm sure Paladin Dolan has some advice to give you as well."

"Yeah," Talgo nodded. "Good advice. Let's switch topics, like what it was as a farmer, in the real world?"

Drahk chuckled nervously. "Well, I guess I should probably give you a mental tour of our grand village, and the six houses that made up the actual village."

"Six!" Kith exclaimed. "That is all."

Drahk smiled mischievously. “This building, take the front, and that is about the length of the town center. Everyone else was spread out, surrounded by their farms."

The night continued on like that. Drahk quickly turned the questions about his home and upbringing to learn about the others before they joined the academy. Their stories of the academy were not diverse. It was almost exactly the same for them all until they became cadets. Nash, Nadya, Hanne, and Itan were all in the same student group, whose nickname was Juniper Class. Drahk would have been with them as well if he had joined on schedule. Talgo had Juniper Class by two years, Kith by a year, and Thoth was three years their junior. 

The tuna was amazing. Drahk had grown up with a private garden that included radishes and carrots, but he had never had them prepared as well as the bake was. It was served as a circular dish that reminded Drahk of s flattened roll. 

The dinner was not as costly and Drahk had feared it would be. Rical had treated them well. He personal bid them farewell, and Sandra walked them out, going as far as to leave stepping outside. Drahk got the others to begin to slowly walk back to the academy to give them some privacy. Talgo didn't take long, but his smile indicated that thing went in his favor.


	11. Warrior Ascension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a NaNo story, it is unedited.

Drahk was doing his normal morning routine when Paladin Arthor found him in the kitchen. Drahk was kneading dough and he had flour on him. 

"Cadet, we need to eat an early breakfast. I need to speak with the Oracle. I want you to come up with me. Andra will get the day off, and she is organizing a training day for those who want to become sparrers. But I need someone strong to make the difficult ascent. At least, it is difficult for me."

"I will be ready by the time breakfast starts, including having eaten a hearty meal."

"Wonderful!" Paladin Arthor exclaimed. The Paladin turned to leave but then turned back to Drahk. "One question. Do you always help in the kitchen?"

"Except for the week Kifer had to help, yes. It is part of my morning routine. I like it. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all," Paladin Arthor replied. "If fact, keep at it. Your morning routine has helped you progress quickly. You are catching up and you proved your placement as 10 seen isn't a fluke."

"Good, because I have fun doing this," Drahk replied with a smile. 

Drahk kept his word and before breakfast had started, the two of them were climbing the stairs to the Abbey. Drahk was in all of his gear and he was carrying plenty of water and food for both of them. Despite the weight, he Paladin was wearing his chainmail armor and sword. 

They stopped for lunch, about three quarters of the way up. It was the perfect break. It was brief and they continued on. The Paladin was earnest to get to the Abbey. 

At the top, Drahk marveled at the white tree. It was unlike anything he had seen before. It was obviously already slumbering for the winter, having recently lost its leaves. They walked towards it and into the abbey proper. 

Master Loruh greeted them kindly. They returned the greeting. 

"What brings you to us?" She asked. 

"I need to speak with Debora," Paladin Arthor explained. "I needed someone to carry water and food, as well as being a safety net in case these old bones failed and I hurt myself. I also wanted him to see the tree that started it all.

"If you are here, is Jael here?" Drahk asked.

"Yes, she is," Master Loruh replied. "She is meditating at the reflection pools."

"I know where I am going and what I am doing," Paladin Arthor said. "Perhaps you could show the ground warrior around?"

"I would be delighted to," Master Loruh replied with a warm smile.

Paladin Arthor walked away and Loruh began to give Drahk a tour. The buildings, while important, were of little concern for him. Drahk asked a lot of questions about the farm and their fields. After he was satisfied, Loruh treated him by taking him to the tree farm. 

"So, you grow these various trees just for staffs and wands?" Drahk asked.

"Exclusive for them," Loruh nodded. 

"Can you teach me to meditate?" Drahk asked.

"The reflection pools are a perfect place to teach you, but we will have to be quiet so that we do not disturb Jael. She has been meditating all day."

"With what goal?"

"I do not know, but we came both to make her staff and so I could do some things that needed doing. I needed to stay another day, unknown to her, and she asked to stay to meditate before I could tell her."

Back at the reflection pools, Loruh kept them quiet. She had Drahk sit in the center of the pool while she sat at the headstone, the one that made the first step into the pool. Drahk listened to her guided meditation until he lost track of her voice. 

He heard things, mostly birds, as well as the occasional fish surfacing. He wasn't aware that Loruh had slowly lowered her voice until she stopped guiding his meditation. Whatever he heard, it came in, was acknowledged and let go. 

Eventually the dinner bell chimed and that brought Drahk back to the reflection pools.

"How do you feel?" Loruh asked. 

"Surprisingly, I feel refreshed. As if I had just taken a nap. 

"Drahk?" Jael said, surprised he was there. "Why are you here? And meditating?"

"Paladin Arthor needed my help getting up here, and after the tour, I wanted to see what this meditation was exactly."

"Did you like it?" Jael asked.

"Yes," Drahk nodded. "It certainly has its uses. Especially for a mage."

"And how was your meditation?" Loruh asked Jael.

"I'm not sure," Jael admitted. "I started right after breakfast, and I never left the trance until now. I heard nothing, and I am not sure if I saw anything. It is mostly all blank. 

"I see," Loruh replied, thinking. "Well we can't find the answers right now. We need to go eat. Tomorrow we will descend with the Paladin and Cadet Drahk. We all have things to do."

It was a hearty dinner. The abbey had cows they used mostly for milk, and they produced cheese from that milk. A new wheel had finished curing and the freshness and taste was astounding. They had made it with a few herbs that made a truly unique cheese.

After dinner Drahk went out to the white tree. He stared up at the branches. Through them, he could see the stars. It there were no clouds in the sky and the lights of the abbey were only inside buildings. Since Drahk had come to the city, he hadn't seen many of them because of all the lamps. 

"It is magnificent, isn't it?" A male voice asked from behind him. 

Drahk didn't look away. "Yes. The stars are, and so is this tree. I understand that this is the original one?"

He stepped up beside Drahk. "Yes, it is. The Oracle is connected to the tree. There is a deep magic here. The rest of the species, while they can grow quite large, never grow like this. You will need to visit in the spring, when it's white flowers are in full bloom."

"Does it produce fruit then?"

"A very small, very bitter berry that has no uses."

"What do you do here?" Drahk asked. "I know very little, but I thought everyone up here were all Oracles, and that they are all women."

"Oracles are special sages. Sages are female divintors, seers are male divintors. There have always been a few seers around for some specific reasons, but we have no more strength in our divination than any of seer. The tree only speaks through the Oracles.

"But tell me, I saw you meditating at the reflection pools. Few warriors come here, even fewer meditate, and you were there almost three hours."

"Three hours?" Drahk stammered, surprised. "I...it didn't feel that long."

"That is a common statement about the reflection pools. Over that Timex did you hear or see anything?"

"Nothing remarkable," Drahk shrugged. "I followed Master Loruh's guidance. If I heard it, I recognized it, and let it go."

"What do you remember though? Think and see if you remember anything specific. The pools have a way of speaking to those who listen."

"I heard the birds chirping happily," Drahk said. "And the occasional fish surfacing."

"The fish surface, but the birds that do chirp have migrated to warmer climates. There are some still left, but they squawk and screech, not chirp. Anything else?"

Drahk sat down, leaning against the trunk. If he had been focused on where he was he wouldn't have touched the tree.

"Now that I think of it, really focus on it, I recall the sound of metal on metal. Like combat. But not like my duels, like a thousand of them at once. And...a smell maybe?"

The Seer sat down with him. "Listen to my voice. Close your eyes. Breath in, hold it, and now let it out. Follow my directions and we will explore what you heard and smelled."

Drahk was guided through some breathing and relaxation. As he slipped into the same trans, things came back into focus. 

"I smell death," Drahk said. "Horrible, vomit filled death. Like I'm in a blood swamp full of rotting corpses. But I see flashes of metal. The corpses are in armor."

"And are you in armor?"

"I don't know. But on the other side of the swamp is a camp, and it flies black flags with a red eye."

"Can you turn around?"

"No," Drahk replied. "I see and can smell, but it is a still image with the echoes of combat. I can’t tell if I am just an observer, or a participant. I don’t recognize anything either, but I am not some world traveler either.”

“That is okay,” He said. He guided Drahk out of the meditation. Drahk opened his eyes to see him smiling warmly at him. “That was very well done. It is a recollection that will stay with you for life.”

“How does that work, since I am not a mage?” Drahk asked. 

“In a way, you are. However, your magic lies with the physical ability to do great feats in combat. However, anyone can have visions and dreams, but as you just experienced, they need a divintor to either recall them, or interpret them. I hate to say it, but you have a personal connection here and always will. The Oracle foresaw you coming. I doubt a regular divintor will be able to aid you if you have a vision or dream. You will need someone more powerful. I may not have any extra power because I am here, but I am here because I am powerful. They let very few seers dwell here.”

Drahk looked back up at the three above him and the stars. Being so close to the trunk, the stars were obscured by the white branches directly overhead. “I will always come here for that guidance.”


	12. The Tip of the Spear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a NaNo story, it is unedited.

Paladin Arthor stood before Drahk and Andra. He had a heavy wool coat on, as well as thick boots and gloves, but over it was strapped his sword and under it was certainly his chainmail. "Today we start the next phase of your training: the spear! 

"Andra, you will be required to know the spear, and demonstrate several basic forms, but you will not be required to fight with it if you have a different weapon you wish to use. That being said, I recommend that you enter each fight with it. You won't know your opponent until you enter, so you will want to be versatile!

"Drahk, the spear of often considered the layman's weapon. It is easy to train soldiers to use it, and more importantly, it is cheap and easy to make. Make no mistake, easy to train does not mean mastery. The spear is one of the most important battlefield weapons, and if you are going into combat, it is always good to enter with it. Your belt already holds your hammer and sword. An extra weapon is invaluable, and especially in combat. 

"The spear has a reach that no other weapon has, while still affording you the option of a shield for defense. That reach is an advantage that your opponent may not have. Any advantage you have on him, then it is an advantage he doesn't have on you. 

"While it is true you can't slice with a spear, it is a weapon to never underestimate, but usually is. The spear has the best thrusting factor when it comes to dealing with armor. Learn to use it properly, and even a paladin's full plate will part for the spear. If you just get the tip inside a chainmail ring, it will rend apart with ease, or leave a very nasty mark on the flesh below. It is a better thrusting weapon than a sword because of balance and technique. You don't get the same angle and leverage with a sword as you do with a spear. 

"For starters, we will train with a one handed spear and no shield. In a day or two, you should be ready to move to wielding a shield with the spear. Lastly, you will learn to defend yourself against a spear and no shield."

Paladin Arthor was very hands on as he demonstrated the basic moves with a spear. He was even using the one he took to battle, instead of borrowing one of theirs. 

They drilled all day long. First in the air and then against the target dummies. It was a repetitive action and one that Paladin Arthor insisted was done with passion. With the spear, your end goat was not to stop at the body, but to literally force it all the way through. That power and gusto had to be displayed against the dummy in every thrust. The only positive thing was that it kept them warm. 

As the winter set in, the students kept to their studies, safe and warm inside. The tyros focused on strategy and application. Wars were never fought in the winter, but that didn't stop knights and paladins from operating. The cadets typically skipped lunch in the winter since it was at the peak of the warmer hours of the day. 

Paladin Arthor had made it clear that they would train despite the cold, with the only change being that they would train only while it was light out. They were not the only ones not coasting during the cold days. Talgo was going strong several hours each day in order to graduate. He had an extra incentive to graduate and earn a place in the palace guard now that he was engaged to Sandra. Kith too was out training every day. He wasn't going to be denied in the spring, not after how close he was to passing his final test.

Paladin Arthor called for a break and they huddled around the fire barrel in the pit. It was their only respite from the cold.

"Paladin, I understand why we will continue training, and I am not complaining, Drahk started. "But can you explain some of the details of the adjustments?"

"Anything in particular you are wondering about?"

"Snow and ice," Drahk replied as he fought back a shiver. "Where I come from, when it snows, it snows. You can't go anywhere. We are at the bottom of a giant mountain and the range no doubt produces plenty of snow to dump on us. And ice, if the ground is frozen over, how do we train?"

"You forget that we have magicians! They come over and either blow away the snow or melt it. They put the apprentices to good use all across the city keeping the streets clear of ice and snow. I do want to train you in both snow and during a snowfall. You won't always be able to see, and it makes for a good training opportunity. You will know if we are going to not train that day. I will make sure of it.

"Understood," Drahk replied, shivering. 

The break ended and they were taught a new combination of attacks. Then it was back to stabbing away at the dummies. They learned a few more spear forms and were released right before the sun set. 

Dinner was a hearty stew. Drahk sat down with Talgo, Kith, Thoth, and Itan. Nadya and Hanne typically ate lunch with them, but not the other meals. They were afraid of having too much contact with the boys.

"The Paladin is working you hard," Itan commented. "I hope he doesn't give the rest of our teachers any ideas. The old guy, who retired, is out in the cold even though he can barely move. It looks good for him, and bad for them."

Drahk chuckled. "The Paladin is a lot more flexible, strong, and combat ready than he lets on. It keeps people from asking too much from him, because after all, he is retired. It also gives himself an edge if combat ever did arise. He would be underestimated and he would make good use of that."

The talks shifted to spears. They all had learned to use them. Paladin Arthor had a greater emphasis on their use in combat, but they each were competent with the weapon. It was one of the two required weapons to graduate, the other being the sword. Proficiency with a shield was not a requirement for a warrior, because some chose two handed weapons that didn't allow them to wear a shield.

A commotion ended their conversation. A knight who wasn't a teacher had entered the dining hall. By his tabard, he was stationed in another city. 

"Hanne!" He exclaimed. "My daughter!"

"Father!" Hanne yelled back enthusiastically. She was clearly happy to see him. Tables blocked her from sprinting straight to him, so she just stood there for a moment. "Why are you here?"

"It has been some time since we have seen you, I had a report to deliver to the King, so we came for a visit. We are staying at an inn nearby. I hope that tomorrow we can see you duel."

"That can be arranged," Headmaster Dradrok said as he walked over to personally greet the knight. "I was thinking that the next challenger she needs to face is Cadet Drahk."

Drahk stood up and bowed forward slightly. "I would be honored to duel Cadet Hanne."

"Wonderful!" Hanne's father exclaimed. "I can't wait to see the duel tomorrow. Your mother is warming up in the inn, but I know she will be happy to see you and support you, even though she hates fights. It was a brutal trip for the both of us. We nearly froze to death. If it wasn't for her magic, we would have."

"Not that I am a coward, but is it a good idea to duel tomorrow?" Drahk asked. The guys groaned in shame at him asking. "Training is one thing, but a full on duel with the weather we have been getting. I assume the storm isn't far behind you, Sir Knight."

"Who exactly are you?" He asked, walking towards them. "I don't recognize you, and you are too old to be from a younger class or even a recently promoted Tyro."

"I'm from Basan, way to the east," Drahk confidently replied. Everyone was listening in, wondering where the conversation would go. Drahk had a feeling that he was missing key information about who exactly Hanne's father was. He pressed on, confident despite being unsure of what else he could do. "I arrived here in the summer. Being from a remote farming village, there was no way for me to come earlier. My parents couldn't have afforded the weeks away to take me here at a younger age, neither could they have afforded the trip. Even more importantly is that I was needed at home, to help keep the farm growing food. We never have anyone born with white or green eyes in Basan. There are barely two hundred of us in the plains that make up the area. I came as soon as I could. 

"Since then, I have already been ranked tenth out of the cadets and not by a fluke. I've won the four duels I have been tested in. My first opponent was the first seed at that time. He recently slipped to second. Paladin Arthor has been catching me up rather well."

"Basan is a long way from here," he replied. "It has been years since I was there. It was a standard tax caravan, but I recall the people being unusually friendly. Especially since we were there to collect the tax."

"We enjoy servicing the kingdom by growing food," Drahk replied. "I enjoyed it. I didn't want to leave, but ultimately I was left with no choice and am making the best of the big change in lifestyle."

"You are sturdy and well built," he stayed. "Good for farming and for a warrior. Paladin Arthor is your master?"

"Yes, Sir," Drahk replied. "He is half out of retirement to assist in catching me up."

"Half?" He prodded. 

"Andra, a sparrer, is the other half. The Paladin is making good use of her skill to help train me since he can't be as hands on as he used to be."

"He was always a very enthusiastic and hands on teacher," Hanne's father replied. "I can't believe he came out of retirement, even to catch someone up."

"There is more going on to that story than I can tell," Drahk smartly replied. "You can see if he will divulge that information yourself."

"Do you know?" He pressed, not actually asking Drahk for the answer.

"I have a suspicion, but that is all," Drahk replied. "It was very confusing coming to the city. A lot happened rather quickly."

"The Cadet is correct," Headmaster Dradrok said. "He was not greeted well. The Oracle came down, seeing his arrival the night before in a dream. Without her backing, and the letter he had from Paladin Dedan, he would not have been admitted. Then the Oracle and Arthor spoke privately. Him teaching Drahk was chosen by them."

"I understand," he nodded. "I am envious of you, Cadet. I tried to ensure that my daughter had Paladin Arthor as her master, but he was solid in his retirement and he was not the man he was when I was his squire."

"If it is any consolation, after I beat Cadet Kifer, there was only cadet I was afraid to fight and still am. That cadet would be your daughter."

"And why is that?" He poked as his lips curled into a sly grin. "Are you afraid to fight a girl?"

Drahk let out a solid laugh. "I will gladly face the few female cadets when the time is appropriate. I already have faced an extremely skilled mage in a duel that was mostly an experiment. Besides, I am constantly sparring with Andra. I don't fear fighting or gutting a girl who can fight back. However, I am afraid to fight the Five Foot Fright," 

"Five Foot Fright?" Hanne's father asked. Before Drahk could respond, his gaze shifted over to his daughter indicating that the question was to her.

"Yes, I am known as the Five Foot Fright," Hanne replied. "It is a well earned nickname. I'm barely five feet in my armor and I fight not only well and with tact, but with a frightening ability to read and counter my opponent. I am aggressive in the duels as well. I am currently ranked 7th."

"Hanne," Nadya said from beside her. "If you lose to Drahk tomorrow, I am afraid that you will drop to eighth and he will move to ninth."

"Then I certainly can not lose," Hanne declared. 

"I won't bend over," Drahk fired back. "I will give you as good as I get. You will have to take me all the way down. Our friendship will not stop me from going easy on you."

"Wait, what?" Hanne asked.

"Uh," Drahk said, recalling what he said. "I mean I won't go easy on you. Our friendship will not stop me from fighting you with all I have!"

"I welcome the challenge," Hanne stated confidently as things broke down into a challenge of words from their places in the dining hall. Everyone was enjoying the show. "Your seed is well earned, but I won't let the confusion of the city that always is in your eyes hold me back from giving you everything I have. Your naivety will not shield you! In fact, I am afraid that despite your great success in catching up, that you are outmatched. You can barely read, I don't want to tear you down too far, but I will if I must."

"My reading has improved dramatically!" Drahk fired back. "Nothing you can do to me will do more than possibly bruise my ego. But even then, I am aware of our disparities and will utilize it to my advantage!"

"Okay we get the picture," Headmaster Dradrok said, ending the debate. "Let your weapons speak tomorrow."

"As it is, I am done eating and do have to go practice writing," Drahk added. He turned to Hanne's father. "It was a pleasure to meet you. I am sure we will see each other tomorrow."

Drahk picked up his empty bowl and cup and took it to the wash station. The staff took it to be washed and he headed up to his room. Everyone else had gone back to eating like nothing had happened. 

Drahk was slowly forming the individual letters in a basic sentence when a knock came at his door. He turned around and saw Talgo standing in his doorway. 

"That took guts," Talgo said with a grin. "It was entertaining though, and a good way to get everyone excited about your match tomorrow. So far, no other matches have been declared."

"Do you have any advice?" Drahk asked.

"I do," Paladin Arthor said as he joined them. "She will be aggressive, but she stated that. You will need to wait and time your hit. She wields a two handed war axe, and she also carries a two handed sword. It's only a little longer than yours, but it was made specifically for her. She needed a longer handle so that she could use it in two hands. She can also use a shield with it, but I doubt she will. 

"Her war axe has an axe head on one side, and a hammer on the other. Unlike your axe, it is a wider head and edge made for hacking unarmored opponents, or catching them with the bill of the axe and taking them down by control. And you can't forget about the spike off the top of the war axe. 

"They chose it to compensate for her height, and as I told you today, an advantage that you have over your enemy is one that they don't have over you. She will have reach and weight. She also is heavily armored, almost as much as a paladin. It was to support her since she doesn't have a shield and she is short, but I have seen her use her small size to her advantage. She is hard to hit and can more easily block her little body. 

"You will have a fight on your hands, but if you keep cool, you can handle her. I checked the scoreboard. If you win, you will take ninth. If she loses...well if you best anyone who is above you in the rankings, you will either pull them down one spot, or put them very close to dropping a spot. 

"That is your advantage. She can't afford to lose and hopefully her aggression can be mitigated. If you stay calm, and don't go down, it will add to her frustration. As I taught you, a frustrated enemy is more likely to make mistakes that you can capitalize on."

"Okay," Drahk nodded. "Plan for tomorrow? What time is the duel?"

"You will warm up with Andra like usual, but then I want you inside, staying warm."

"Understood," Drahk nodded.

"Two more things. If you lose, you won't slip in your position and she won't move up. The second is that your exchange was perfect. You gave everyone something to look forward to and you didn't make a fool of yourself, even with the one bobble. You did good."

"Thanks," Drahk replied. "I'll head to bed shortly."

"That sounds like a good plan," Paladin Arthor said before walking away. He was shuffling a bit more than usual, probably because of the cold weather.

Drahk finished writing the sentence and went to bed. He drifted off to sleep quickly. 

Securely asleep, he dreamed of the fight. Or more properly put, he dreamed of a clash of steel in the arena as he fought against an giant opponent in brass plate armor and who hit like a brick.


	13. Five Foot Fright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a NaNo story, it is unedited.

Drahk walked out to the arena with Andra at his side. It was lightly snowing and it had delayed their duel until right before lunch. As soon as they were finished, lunch would be ready. Everyone else had headed out several minutes earlier to get seated. Drahk hadn't seen Hanne all morning. 

He entered the arena and found the stands free of ice and snow. The arena had been swept clean, exposing the stones and piling the snow up along the walls. The center was free from anything substantial. The longer they waited, the more snow that would pile up.

"There are a lot of mages here," Andra said. "I haven’t seen this many at a duel, ever. They must be keeping the stands and spectators warm."

"Okay," Drahk nodded. "Interesting to know, not directly useful."

"This is useful advice. If you get pushed to the sides, don't be afraid to throw the snow or swing any at her. It is a nasty trick, but it is fair. Since she lacks a shield, it will make blocking it very difficult."

“That is useful,” Drahk nodded. “She better hurry. I am getting stiff and the snow is beginning to build up.”

Hanne walked into the arena with Nadya by her side. The crowd cheered, knowing that the duel would begin any minute. Nadya gave Drahk a cold glance but Hanne didn’t look at him. 

Nadya passed Hanne her helmet. Andra slid Drahk’s shield onto his arm and strapped it in place. She gave him his helmet and he put it on, but kept the visor up. Hanne also had her visor up, which was no surprise since they usually didn’t lower them until the start of a duel.

Drahk walked out slightly behind Hanne. They both stood on a starting stone, stared each other down for a second, and then turned to the judges booth. Headmaster Dradrok, Paladin Arthor, Paladin Jaken, Master Loruh, and Hanne’s father were in the judge’s booth. 

The crowd cheered as the Headmaster stood up and stepped to the front of the booth. He raised his hand and then quieted down. “I’ll keep this brief. It is cold, snowing, and the mages are doing a great job at keeping you warm. Cadet Hanne and Cadet Drahk do not have the warmth and the snow is starting to build. However slick or cold it gets, that is the point. You two will be facing each other in adverse conditions. Extreme ones at that. 

“This fight wasn’t canceled because Cadet Hanne’s father, the newly Christened Paladin Arike, is present. As soon as the weather permits, he will be leaving back to his post in Fellior. Yesterday, this fight was to show off his daughter’s skill and all she has learned. Today, it is in celebration of her father’s appointment. 

“This statement is for the crowd, but it is also a good reminder to you, Cadets. Cadet Drahk has not lost a fight yet. In fact, he has won all by technical knockouts in the first round. Cadet Hanne has only lost two of her last fifteen fights, and all of her wins were within the first round. 

“Yes, it is true that Cadet Hanne will lose her seven seed place if she loses. Darhk will move to ninth seed if he wins. However, Drahk will not lose tenth seed if he loses and Hanne won’t be able to take sixth seed with this win.

“Cadets, this will be a standard three round fight. All rounds will be ten minutes long. Master Loruh will be presiding for safety’s sake, but this is a no hold bar fight, and it was decided that her intervention will only be to prevent the imminent death or assured maiming. Both of you are heavy hitters. We tend to halt the heavy hitters for fear they will injure the others. Since both of you are in the top ten, and both of your Masters have given their approval, you have been deemed capable of taking a heavy hit. After all, combat won’t shield you from being hit for real.

“Good luck. The timer starts when you move off your stones.”

Drahk turned back to Hanne. She wore a lot more plate armor over her body, particularly the neck, shoulders, and upper arms. Her chainmail wasn’t visible on her torso because she wore some form of yellow tabard over it, but under the plate. Her war axe was an impressive polearm. It was at least a foot taller than she was, probably two. 

Hanne clanked as her metal boots and shin guards shifted as she took her battle stance. Drahk took his stance, shield out, but this time he raised his hammer. He nodded to Hanne, giving her the okay to lower her visor. She had to let go of her war axe to lower it, which was why Drahk kept his up. It was a sign of good faith and the courteous thing to do. He could easily slap his down as he sprinted if he needed to. Hanne gripped her war axe again and nodded to Drahk. The crowd cheered loudly as Drahk snapped his down. 

Drahk had barely gotten back in position when she charged. He didn’t move, letting her cover the 50 feet as he set up his defense. The war ace was flipped so the hammer was forward. The axe couldn’t cut through their armor. 

Drahk shifted, slipping himself forward and into the swing, stopping her from getting the full swing in. Despite that smart move, the hit was powerful and Drahk’s circular shield rippled under the impact. 

Drahk whipped his hammer at her head. The height difference made it easy for him to swing over his shield. She deftly dodged to the side, avoiding it as she slipped around his shield. She snapped the butt of her polearm into Drahk’s kidney. 

Drahk rotated spun to his right, getting a full swing with his war hammer in. The swing missed as Hanne slid back, setting the distance that was to her advantage. At the same time, she rolled her war axe overhead and snapped it forward, utilizing the power of centrifugal force. 

Drahk blocked the strike with ease, but it hurt more than expected. The cold was sinking into his bones, and the blows were not light like the cut of a sword. They felt like they were shattering his bones, and they could without plate armor.

Drahk focused on his defense, letting her fight to get past his shield. She had the reach and agility, but he had the shield. Until he figured out how to remove her advantages, he was better off not exposing his body. 

Hanne worked hard to get past his shield, but Paladin Arthor had worked Drahk hard on proper defense. The first rule of combat for the Paladin was to not get hit, but if you had to take a hit, to make sure it was on your shield. The second rule was to only strike when you were sure of a hit. The third and final rule was to always refer back to rules one and two. 

Hanne was intent on making sure Drahk hurt. She was smartly taking the cold into consideration and letting it hurt him with each consecutive strike. She didn’t let herself fall into a pattern that could be used against her. She also routinely hit his shins under his shield with the butt of the polearm. 

A bell rang. Both Drahk and Hanne were frozen. She had just had just his shield, so they were slid apart before they were released. Both walked over to their attending. They had three minutes between each round. 

“You let her pound on you for ten minutes,” Andra criticised. “You broke your record without trying to fight to hold it.”

“Which record?” Drahk asked.

“First round wins,” Andra reminded him.

“Kifer was cocky. Itan was good, but predictable. My other two fights were both by seeds drastically lower than me. Hanne is my first real fight. I couldn’t see how to break her defense, or slip past it. Until I do, I can’t hit her. She is fast and it opens me up. If I miss, she will land a hit. She also keeps me at the range she wants. I have to fight smart, not hard.”

Andra let out a big sigh. “You are correct. Meanwhile, I am standing in the cold and icing over.”

“I’ll beat her as fast as possible,” Drahk said, rolling his eyes. “Unless you have an idea on how to break her-” Drahk paused, thinking back on their first round.

“What?” Andra asked.

“I think I know how to break her defense,” Drahk said, letting a sly grin slip over his lips. “But it is a long shot.”

“Please don’t make it long,” Andra shivered. 

“I’d say go sit in the stands, but if she clocks me, I will need the help in the next break. And we both know that is a likely outcome.”

“I’m not leaving your side,” Andra snorted. “Cold or not, I’m here for you.”

“It will probably go to the third round,” Drahk warned. “So let’s get this second one started.”

Drahk headed back out. Hanne started walking out. She put her visor down as she walked. Drahk did the same as he stepped onto the round marker stone. He set his stance and Hanne purposefully set her’s with a stomp. 

That was the warning Drahk got. He was ready as she charged him. Drahk waited and then took a definitive step forward. She was not expecting him to move and it showed. Instead, she slammed her shoulder into his shield. 

That failed and Drahk shoved her off. She was off balance and trying to regain control of the fighting distance. Drahk Stepped forward, ignoring defense as he swung. She threw her pole arm up, blocking the blow and stumbling back. 

Drahk smiled under his helmet. He couldn’t press the attack as she backpedaled without receiving a hit. He reset with his shield forward. The clash was a twofold win. He had shown he could take control of the fight and the distance between them, and it was his axe that had hit her pole, not his hammer. The wood was a solid shaft, with metal langets running down the side that help reinforce the wood. His axe had bit into the exposed wood. Drahk planned to literally break her defense, forcing her to use her sword. 

Hanne charged Drahk. This time, her hammer slammed into his shield. She immediately swiped the butt of her pole-axe at his head. Drahk blocked the second attack but fell prey to her real attack. Her axe slipped under his shield and the pole smashed into his greave. The axe was ripped back, causing the beard to catch on the armor. Drahk was pulled off his feet, slamming backwards into the cold stone. He kept his head from hitting the ground, but the cold made the stones completely unforgiving.

The axe was caught on his chainmail, so Hanne let go of it. Her sword flashed out and she stabbed at Drahk’s belly. Drahk rolled, away from her, avoiding it. He rolled back at her, kicking her in the knee and causing her to stumble back. 

Drahk tried to stand but slipped on the snow. He rolled away, furiously trying to gain as much space as quickly as possible. He got untangled from the axe during a roll. He scrambled to his feet, with his head still spinning. Hanne had sheathed her sword and slowly moved to pick it up. She was cautious, ever watching with her right hand on her sword, ready for the quick draw.

Drahk advanced and watched her feet. She was favoring her right leg. His boot had done its job. 

She caught on and countered it with a furious assault. If Paladin Arthor hadn’t forced Drahk to be comfortable with his shield being pounded on, Drahk would have been afraid. Instead he timed the blows so that he struck back, going on the offensive. She blocked them, using the shaft as her shield. It was the proper tactic if Drahk was actually targeting her, and it let him strike the shaft two more times with the axe. 

She never caught on, but did switch up attack styles. She switched to rapid strikes, using both the hammer and butt of the weapon in rapid succession. Hanne let the hammer slip out a bit wide at the last moment so the shaft smacked against the shield. Drahk got a brief, but solid, look at the damage he had done to the wood. 

Hanne used the angle to hook Drahk’s shield and rip him wide open. She immediately stabbed at his gut. Drahk went limp, falling to the right. The tip of her spike nicked his chest plate and he fell free of the deadly thrust. 

Drahk rolled, not putting any resistance into the fall. It allowed him to swing his legs up and around where slipped them under his body and stood up, shield forward. Hanne was set in a fighting stance, but was waiting on his move. She was unsure and hoping he would give her an opening. 

Drahk took the initiative, moving in quickly and swinging hard. At the last moment he pulled the swing so that it landed on the shaft. The redirected blow sunk the axe bit into the wood. The weight of the metal head cracked the shaft. The langets kept it from falling apart, but it was a clear snap. 

Hanne let her war axe lower and then flip it. The hammer broke free and she bashed Drahk on the head with the counterweighted butt. He stumbled back, keeping his shield up. He was expecting her to follow up with a ferocious attack, but she didn’t.

Hanne stood there, looking at the cracked shaft and trying to figure out if it could still be used. She let Drahk have some space and he was able to focus once again after the ringing stopped. Hanne tossed the weapon aside like it was trash and drew her sword. 

That brought a new assault that Drahk was unprepared for. She was lightning quick with the sword. Drahk had to block, duck, and dash out of the way of the blade. He got one hit in when he punched her in the chest with the top of his war hammer. It was the fastest attack he had. 

He got three fast cuts on his shield and then found the tip just inside the shield, ready for the stab. The bell rang as she thrust. Drahk skipped back on one foot, but the tip caught in his chainmail before they could be frozen. He felt the sting of steel inside flesh. They were frozen until the momentum was no longer present and then they calmly stepped back. 

Drahk tried to walk over to Andra, but he ended up hobbling more than planned. He looked over at Hanne, who had gone to retrieve her pole arm. It could be repaired, but it had to sting to have it broken. 

“Are you okay?” Andra asked, after watching him hobble all the way over to her. “Do we need to call the match?”

“No,” Drahk insisted. “I’m feeling it, but it was a fair hit. I’ll be ready. When she heads out, I will too. Battle won’t give me a respite, and I won’t let a small stab end the duel. I am sure it isn’t that deep. It stings, but her sword tip isn’t very pointed.”

Andra bent down to look at the point. “It has blood. Plenty of blood. But I do only see a few broken links. The tip barely got you. There isn’t the smell of a ruptured intestine either, just blood.”

“Then I fight,” Drahk growled, trying to psych himself up. 

“She is heading out,” Andra said. “Sword drawn.”

Drahk looked over his shoulder. He pulled his war hammer out and dropped it. He drew his sword and headed out. 

“Fool,” Andra laughed. She knew Drahk heard it.

“Fool,” Hanne laughed. “Your war hammer would have been a better choice.”

“I’m being trained by Paladin Arthor,” Drahk retorted. “The master of the sword. If I can’t fight with it by now, then I don’t deserve to be his student.”

All he got back was a growl. Hanne charged as she pulled her visor down. Drahk surged forward, despite the pulling pain in his abdomen, and closed his visor as well. Drahk switched up his feet, setting his sword forward, not his shield. He blocked her cuts on his sword and then slid his shield along his torso, blocking the stab.

Drahk let the momentum flow, rolling with the direction of his shield until he spun around. Hanne was not able to pull her sword back in time. The sword slammed into her helmet and shoulder plates.

Drahk continued the roll, whipping his shield around him. He barely got it inb between his body and her sword. Her sword didn’t weigh half as much as her war axe, but it was still a powerful hit. 

Drahk had drawn in his sword, hiding it close to his body like he had been taught. He thrust it forward, ignoring the scraping metal as it slid along the outside of his shield. The tip rammed itself inter her abodomine, slicing the yellow fabric as it was stopped by the chainmail. The mail did its job, halting the more rounded sword tip, but it was still a tough punch to the gut. 

Drahk swung his shield to bash her with the edge. She was able to get her sword up, but it couldn’t stop it. Drahk was significantly stronger than she was. The shield collided with her head and she expertly stumbled back, getting her sword up. 

Drahk was sure she was milking the hit, trying to look vulnerable. He had no option but to move in. He swung and she locked their swords in a bind. She slipped her sword up to break the bind as she stepped in. A quick slip down and she had Drahk’s sword trapped in between her arm and chest. She set her sword on his wrist and spun, letting the leverage rip his sword out of his grip. 

The wrench hurt his wrist, causing searing pain as it was stretched open and caught between her sword and snagged on his handle. He was able to let go, leaving her free to grab his sword. Drahk ignored the pain and swung his shield. It was enough to cause her to slip and drop his sword. He wasn’t too lucky as she punted it across the arena. 

Hanne swung around and cut with her sword. Drahk got his shield up and blocked it. He played defense, taking calculated steps back and to the side to not give her an opening for another thrust. He worked at the strap on his arm. His wrist hurt and made finer movement difficult. 

He finally freed it and boldly stepped forward. She was not expecting it and he slammed his shield into her shoulder. He pinned his shield against her long enough to slip his left arm out of the rear strap. Drahk gave what little he had in a shove and she broke contact.

The shield fell to the ground and she kicked it to stop him from grabbing it. Hanne had misread his step forward as an attempt to grab the shield. Her sword was caught pointed up and pulled in tight to her chest. Steel gauntlet scraped against steel helmet as Drahk slugged her with a strong left hook. Drahk was inside her sword’s range and followed up with a punch to the gut with his right fist. It hurt his fist, but that was why they had magicians, to patch them. 

Drahk had wrestled with his brothers, particularly when they were younger. His father had fought them the basics of fighting with their firsts in order to be able to defend themselves and their future wives and children. The warrior academy didn’t teach hand to hand combat. 

Hanne had lost the air in her lungs from the punch. She wasn’t ready for Drahk to grab her, locking her right arm against her chest and stopping her from being able to swing her sword. He hooked his right arm around her body, grabbing his fist with his left, instead of his right since he couldn’t grab with it anymore. 

With well over half a foot of height on Hanne, Drahk picked up the girl who barely stood five feet tall in her armor. He shifted so that the pick up immediately transferred to a body slam. Metal scaped stone as Drahk brutally slammed her into the snowy stones. 

She was untrained for this kind of combat and froze instead of fighting as Drahk rolled onto her so that he was straddling her. Her left arm was free and she threw a punch. Drahk leaned back a bit, avoiding her short arm span and then drove a hook into her helmeted head. 

It hurt, but Drahk learned over a bit more and repeated it two more times. The last blow knocked her helmet half of. Drahk slipped his right arm under her head as he pushed the helmet off with his left. 

Drahk had all the leverage over her small body as he kept her in tight. He pulled her off the ground a bit as he slid his left leg under her. From there, he layed out, pulling her onto her back on his chest as he tightened his right arm around her neck. He grabbed his wrist with his left and made sure to wrap his legs around hers, trapping her as he put her in a chokehold. 

Hanne struggled, writhing in an attempt to get free. She punched over her head with her left hand, striking him in the visor. It had little energy to it and she quickly transitioned to trying to pull his arm from her throat. 

Drahk had choked out his brothers before, and been choked out just as many times by them. He knew how to apply the pressure. It wasn’t to collapse the throat, but to cut off blood flow to the brain, which resulted in the temporary loss of consciousness. It was permanent if the individual wasn’t released after they fainted. 

The armor and chainmail made the choke out impossible. Drahk ensured she was held in tight and looked at the judges booth. He saw them all standing, leaning against the railing. They knew he was looking at them, asking for them to call the match. Drahk counted to thirty as he stared them down. 

Without them calling the match, Drahk was left with no other alternative than to transition and go back to strikes. He was in full control of her small body. It was easy for him to roll over, pinning her into the stone. He was once again straddling her, but this time on her back. He slipped his hands from the choke as he grabbed her neck and pinned her head to the ground. Hanne was more focused on feeling like she could breath than resisting. 

Drahk pulled his right fist back, paused to ensure they saw his intent, and then drove the punch home, straight to the temple. It was a blow without mercy, just like combat. After all, that is what this duel was ultimately about by their choice, taking the blows you would get in combat, as ugly as they could get. 

He powered home a second punch and then was frozen. He had shown his intent and proven she was incapable of defending herself from the imminent death. 

They were released from the magic and Drahk rolled off of Hanne. He never got the chance to stand as Andra grabbed his shoulders and firmly forced him down. 

“Stay still,” She ordered before he could fight back. “You need that puncture looked at. There is no need to stand and try and walk it off.”

Drahk let out a big sigh, relaxing as best as he could. It wasn’t easy. His body was resistant to letting go. It had resisted bashing her head with his fist, and once it had tenses up as he committed to that, it resisted changing out of it.

Nadya was next to Hanne. From what Drahk could see, Hanne had been rolled onto her back. That was all he saw as they were swarmed by several mages and assistants who began to assess his wounds. They got Hanne on a stretcher and out of there first. Drahk was rolled onto his side a minute later so a stretcher could be positioned under him and then rolled down onto it. They carried him out, leaving others to pick up the weapons and equipment.


	14. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a NaNo story, it is unedited.

Drahk laid still on the infirmary bed while the wizard worked his tiny glyph over his open wound. It had ripped opened more as they fought and grappled. Without his glove on, His wrist was swelling up quickly and the bruising was already catastrophic. A second wizard came in and began to treat his wrist. 

There were two rooms in the infirmary. The sick room was an open room with a lot of beds, where one or two people could keep watch over I'll students or staff. The second were the battle recovery rooms. They were not very big, but they were private rooms that allowed the cadet to recover from a duel privately. They also made it easier for the wizards to heal patients without having to worry about anyone watching over their shoulder. 

Typically, there was a shame associated from being put into a recovery room. However, in the rare case where a good clean fight was fought, and both were injured, there was no shame in that.

Drahk was acutely aware that the wizard working on his belly was an apprentice. That wasn't uncommon since the academies we're side by side. The cadet's minor wounds made perfect practice for apprentices. 

There was a glyph under his neck that blocked the nerves from transmitting the pain to his brain. It also immobilized him, ensuring that he didn't jerk or writhe as he was healed up. Just because magic was healing him didn't mean that the stitching up felt good or was painless. 

It was boring laying on the table, unable to move. His mind kept flashing back to the fight, particularly of her face against the stone pavement the moment before he drove his fist into her head. It bugged him because he had shown his intent. She didn't need to take the hit. He had clean control, and he knew they knew that. Drahk wanted to know why they had forced him to hit her, but until be was cleared to see anyone, he would have to wait and try and forget the images in his head. 

Without a clock, Drahk had to wait and wonder. It seemed like time had stopped as the wizards were hunched over him, checking his nearly naked body for more injuries. They had been very adept as removing his armor and clothes. 

Another wizard stepped into the room and cast a new glyph, this one over Drahk. The wizard was saying something quietly. Drahk was certainly the wizard was checking his body for any unseen injuries, and the words were notes or checks spoken to ensure everything was examined. 

The apprentice finally stepped back from the table and wizard working on his wrist paused to examine the work. They nodded and the apprentice and the apprentice left the room. 

The glyph above Drahk faded out and the wizard stated that there were no other injuries present. Drahk could have told them that, but he didn't feel like speaking to them. 

A blanket was brought in and laid over Drahk, covering all but her head and right arm. It was warm, having been headed just for him. Drahk could feel the warmth radiating off and into his chin, but he couldn't actually feel the warm blankets.

The wizard continued to work several glyphs over his wrist. Each was a different color, design, size, and they were at various angles around his wrist. They finally disappeared and a new glyph was cast over his wrist. The wizard stepped back and watched for a moment. He stepped out of the room and came back a moment later. He wrapped up Drahk's wrist and forearm, binding it into one position. 

"Take it easy for a few days. In two days, we will check your wrist. It has healed up well, but time has taught us to facilitate, not fix, the body. It is easy to manipulate the body with magic, and if we do something wrong, we will only cause more of a problem. It is always safest to let the body show us how it wants to heal. A cut like on your belly was easy. But the internal tearing in your wrist was another matter since we can't directly see the inner workings of your body. We guided it and helped it relax so the swelling would go down. It will most likely feel a little weak, but it should be all healed. We don't want to strain it though, and besides, it is winter. You don't have to be out in this weather. I doubt even Paladin Arthor would make you. The weather is supposed to only worsen. The pain glyph will slowly wear off, so just relax. I'm sure you have someone waiting to speak with you."

He patted Drahk on the shoulder and walked out.

No one came in immediately and Drahk was forced to relax and wait. 

Andra was the first to enter. She sat down in the chair and shrugged. "I brought you clothes, since I know under that blanket you are mostly naked. They are still talking. Nadya was let in at the same time as I was. But none of them are here. I believe that they went to speak in the privacy of the Headmaster's office."

"That isn't normal, is it?" Drahk asked.

"Well, for a big fight, like this, it can be. I'm not sure you were aware, but you were declared the winner by knockout."

"I didn't knock her out," Drahk said.

"I'm not so sure about that," Andra replied. "If she was lucid, it wasn't by much."

"Why?" Drahk asked. He wanted to ball up and cry, but he could move and splayed out, u able to move, his body wasn't going to be subjected to tears.

"I don't know," Andra replied. "I've been in fights, but I've never seen it go to fists. I've never seen anyone go to the ground. I've seen cadets swept on their feet and impaled, or grappled into a throw and impaled, but never a wrestling match. We don't do that."

"I notice," Drahk replied with a sad chuckle. "She had no training to even defend against me."

"Where exactly did you learn that?"

"I have two brothers," Drahk reminded her. "And our dad taught us to be able to hold our own in a fist fight. Wrestling was also a part of growing up as a boy. But we knew when we were beat and when to let up."

"You did what you had to," Andra assured Drahk. "I watched it. They wanted a knockout."

"Why?" Drahk asked.

"Because the duels are too safe," Andra said. "That is my opinion. We talk about combat and getting hurt, but we rarely get hurt. The sparrers do, but cadets may take a blow or two, but they don't hurt. Normally, your stab to the gut would have warranted a win by technical injury. But that didn't stop the fight from going into the third round. You probably didn't notice the amount of blood on the ground, from you only. Of course, the snow made it stand out even more."

"We need to get you out of here," Drahk said firmly. "Because if you take half of this in a typical fight...I don't want that to happen to you."

Drahk growled. "I want to be able to move. I want to feel my body."

"I could smash the glyph, ending it," Andra said. "But I won't because I know you would regret that. Relaxing after a fight isn't easy, especially a fightike you had."

"I'm getting mad waiting for Paladin Arthor," Drahk said. 

"At least you have someone who is coming,” Andra retorted. “I never did. When I was in here, I was alone with just a nurse to look in on me from time to time."

“Okay,” Drahk admitted. “You are right. I am not appreciating what I do have.”

Headmaster Dradrok entered with Paladin Arthor, Paladin Jaken, and Paladin Arike. 

“That was an interesting duel,” the Headmaster stated. 

“It was,” Drahk replied, still unable to move his body. “But you are here for a reason.”

“That would actually be because of me,” Paladin Arike said. “After the fight, we went to speak privately. There are certain things happening in our kingdom that do not bode well for us. Likewise, they should not be spoken of. I let the fight go on. I set the rules. 

“I also understand that you carry a knife with you when you don’t have a sword?”

Drahk was confused about the change in topic. He decided to let the Paladin lead the conversation. “Yes. A hunting knife. It was useful, almost every day, as a farmer. My dad says a man should always carry a knife.”

“Is he the reason you know how to fight without a weapon?” Paladin Arike asked.

“If I was to defend my future family, it was all I had,” Drahk replied. “My parents had three sons, so I had good sparring partners and we wrestled from time to time. Your daughter is small. As strong as she is, she isn’t stronger than me, and the size difference gave me the leverage. It wasn’t hard to control her.

“That was never my plan. I could barely keep my shield in between me and her pole axe. I finally realized I could and needed to break it to break her defense.”

“So it was intentional,” Headmaster Dradrok murmured. 

“But she is lightning quick with her sword,” Drahk continued. “And then she disarmed me. It was a painful disarm that I wasn’t ready for. After that, I had to gain the advantage, so I went in with my fists, something not trained here.”

“And I am very glad you did,” Paladin Arike stated. He smiled warmly at Drahk. “It wasn’t easy seeing you dominate my daughter like that. For a moment, all I could see was my sweet, innocent little girl, but then she had to be sent to the academy and that innocence was lost. I told them to not stop you, because I wanted to see how well she was ready for that change.

“You see, I didn’t come, braving the weather, to deliver a normal report. I didn’t expect to be promoted to a paladin either. I came because Paladin Lapul, the paladin over Fellior, was murdered. His assailant was dressed all in tight fitting black clothes and was masked. He wore no armor, and it seems all he carried was a small dagger. It did its job though. I heard the disruption, caught him leaving, but he gave me the slip. I did catch his eyes though, and they were brown, not yellow, and certainly not red.

“It is my firm belief that if Paladin Lapul was trained to fight with his fists, or carried a knife, that he would be alive today. I also believe that we need to start training our warriors to fight unarmed.”

“They can learn that easily in the younger years, especially as a tyro,” Drahk said.

“You were not a tyro though,” Paladin Arike stated. “I know you came late.”

“That is the same age range I was taught to fight. It was about form, not strength. Form and knowing how. Plus, adding it to the Cadet’s list is not going to be easy. It will take them another year to graduate, if not two. Of that, I am sure.”

“You probably are right,” Headmaster Dradrok admitted. “We hadn’t considered the impact on the time spent teaching an extra combat skill.”

“I hope you forgive me for preventing the Master from stopping the fight, but battles, even small ones against bandits, are worse than that duel. Real blood and real pain. I’ve bashed faces in and gutted people, and it is not pretty.

“You are friends with my daughter?”

Drahk wasn’t ready for that change in the conversation. “Uh...yes? I mean, I am new here, and trying to catch up, and learn to read and write, but the past two times the cadets have gone out to eat, I have been with the group she is in. And at Lunch, Nadya and Hanne join the six guys. They are afraid to hang out with us at any other meals. They don’t want to break the strict conduct guidelines laid out by the academy.”

“Which guidelines?” Headmaster Dradrok asked, confused.

“Talk with Administrator Nuunar,” Drahk said. “But remember I was only recently given the orientation and warning. Romantic relationships are not allowed. Their concerns are legitimate and they don’t have a lot of other women to befriend.”

Headmaster Dradrok groaned into his hand. It was obviously not what he wanted to hear. “I will review the guidelines. I’m not opposed to our warriors, after they leave, getting married. None of that business in our walls, but they shouldn’t be afraid to fall in love. That is part of life. They deserve friends and as real of a life as they can have. They certainly shouldn’t be concerned that eating every meal with other guys will break the rules.”

“That is of no concern to me,” Paladin Arike stated. “You are friends with my daughter, and I want to formally invite you to the celebration of my appointment tomorrow. She deserves to have her friends there.” 

The Paladin turned to Andra. “And you, Andra, are invited as well. I understand Cadet Drahk has caught up as well as he has, and is ranked where he is, because of you, the best sparrer the academy has. There will be important people there, specifically ones who are leaders of the city watch and royal guard. You will want to introduce yourself to them. Knowing the people you want to work can be the reason why they choose to accept you. They won’t only have your display in the spring tournament to judge you off of, but a personal connection. And they will want to hear all you have done, so do not be afraid to brag, even about tutoring Cadet Drahk. There is more to being a city watch member than carrying a weapon. It is about meeting people, and caring for them. So make sure they know you can do that as well as fight.” 

“Thank you, Sir,” Andra said, standing up and bowing. “I will be there and I will make sure to speak with them, and do my best to make a good impression.”

Paladin Arike turned back to Drahk. “A man like you, they would be stupid to not start you as a squire on tax caravan duty. They always need warriors who understand the farmers and can better represent the kingdom. After your time there, when you become a full knight, I would love to have you join me in Fellior. We are constantly sending knights out to the villages under our jurisdiction to keep the peace, or for other duties. You would be a very welcomed addition to my forces."

"Thank you," Drahk replied, unable to nod. "I don't know what lies ahead, and I really lack an understanding about what is done by warriors, but if the time should come, I would love to at least try serving under you."

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed. "Now, I need to go speak with my daughter. I didn't want to start with her and have to leave, even briefly, to come here. I remember these rooms, and not fondly."

"You certainly spent your fair share in them," Paladin Arthor chuckled. "But hey, you earned the rank of paladin. You certainly deserve it."

Paladin Arike left the room, followed by Headmaster Dradrok and Paladin Jaken. 

Paladin Arthor nodded to both Drahk and Andra. “That is a great honor and offer. It is a special thing to be invited to such an event. Not only are they rare, but he barely knows either of you. That is how much of an impact you have made in a single day upon his memory, and for you Drahk, on his daughter. The only cadets going are her five friends. Andra, our private discussion with the Headmaster was just that, private, but I will say this, Paladin Arike is very impressed and wants to see you succeed in life. We all agree the next logical step is the guard or watch, even as valuable as you would be as a sparrer in the academy. 

“And Drahk, I do not know if I can stress this enough. It is rare that a cadet earns an offer from Paladin for his future. It is true, most squires end up roving while they adjust to the real world, outside of the academy, and finish their training, but that is when the Paladins notice them, and see their skills, and ask for their services. Fellior is an important city and as one of the larger ones in the kingdom, assignments to the city are not given out lightly.”

“But that is the future, we need to talk about today. That was a unique, but well earned win. I do wish they had called it when you had her in the choke hold. I even told them to call it, but Arike was always a...focused individual. He knew stuff I didn’t, key things you heard about. He made the right call.” 

"How do I forget what I did to her?" Drahk asked. "She was defenseless, and it wasn't a battle or fight, it was a duel between cadets in the academy. I know the Paladin is right, that battle will mean dishing out worse to people. Still, Hanne didn't deserve the strike to the face."

"You don't," Paladin Arthor stated firmly. It was his life advice tone. "You remember it so that next time, when things get messy in the real world, you don't ever go overboard and hit someone you shouldn't. 

“Not every battle requires you to kill the other person. Oftentimes, they can be redeemed. People, forced into a desperate situation, often make poor choices. We need to give them that chance. A stroke of the sword, or any weapon, can not be taken back. And even the strike if your fist will be felt for a lifetime. 

"But you will learn to live with it. That was your fifth fight. You have been lucky how clean they all have gone. You should celebrate your victory. There was a second victory as well, your ability to overcome her defenses. You broke her weapon. I have seen shields bend, but never a weapon snap. Bajram will not be happy that he has to repair it. He might even have to remake the entire thing."

"I lost my sword," Drahk added. "That was not a victory. It was embarrassing. And painful. Look at my wrist all bound up."

"And a good learning experience. I will have to teach you disarming techniques and how to counter them. However! It brings things back to a win for you. At least for your image. Yes, you lost your sword. Hanne had no choice but to go to her back up weapon, you chose to fight her on more equal grounds with your own. That made you look really good."

“And really good is what you need tomorrow night,” Paladin Arthor said, distracting himself. “You will need something nicer to wear than what you have. The same with your Andra. I know exactly where to go, and she already knows Drahk’s body.

“Before we leave, I wanted to tell you, Drahk, one last thing about the fight, or rather the result of the fight. There is debate about whether or not Hanne will actually lose seventh place. She fought better than expected for losing. We didn’t know who would win, but we foresaw the duel ending in the first round, second at the longest. You made it almost three full rounds. That adjusts the scoring and may actually put her at the bottom of the point spread for the seventh seed, not into the eighth seed. You did move up to ninth.

“So rest up. Tomorrow will be a big day. Andra, come with me. It is getting late, but we can still make it to the shop to get you into something fabulous and appropriate for tomorrow night.”

“Sorry,” Andra said to Drahk with a shrug. “I will take the free, fancy clothes. You have seen my entire wardrobe. Everything is the same, brown bleh and the same as what half of the staff wear.”

“Go,” Drahk chuckled. "You deserve something nice."


	15. A Weapon for All Occasions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a NaNo story, it is unedited.

Drahk tried to relax. He still could not feel his body, which they said was a good thing. His mind was active and being unable to move was making him go insane. 

Out of desperation, Drahk closed his eyes and focused on Master Loruh's voice, back when she had instructed him on how to meditate at the reflection pools. He was calm then, and the time passed by quickly. He needed to quickly pass the time.

He slowed his breathing, filling in the gaps in the instructions he remembered by using pieces from the Seer's instructions. Drahk eventually lost himself in the meditative state. He was slightly more lucid than at the reflection pools, which made sense considering the reflection pools were designed to facilitate a deeper mediation. He was relaxed, and that was all that was what mattered. 

Drahk heard a sound and let it go. Then it happened again and he perked up, but ultimately let it go. A third time and he was concerned something was going on around him that needed to be addressed.

When he opened his eyes, he wasn't in the room. He was standing on the Basan plains, east of Basan and far away enough that the village wasn’t present.. Across from him stood a man in shining armor, with plates covering most of his chainmail. His chest was painted with the trident symbol on Drahk’s sword, hammer, and shield. 

The man lifted his visor, revealing a face that Drahk had never seen before. He wasn't an old man, but he was getting there. His face was wrinkled and his short beard was greying. His skin looked like he had worked the earth for years, with the sun drying it out. 

"I was like you, Drahk," he said in a smooth tone. "I worked the land for the early part of my life. Then they came, and the men of the kingdom were called upon to take up arms and stop the invaders. 

"The messenger, a young squire, saw my eyes and asked me why I had never gone to learn the way of the warrior. I told him that I saw no greater calling in life than to provide food for others, and that I was good at what I did. 

"I was of the right age, so I was compelled to go and fight. We were given a spear, a short sword, a shield, and some basic armor. The warriors were the main line of defense, but they fell, leaving us as the only thing to stop the evil horde. Or rather, leaving me to stop it. Our captains and leaders were from the city watches. I was the last man on the battlefield with white eyes. 

"With just a spear and the sword, I fought. The men around me died. My spear eventually was lodged deep in the body of a man, requiring me to leave it and draw my sword. 

"My time as a farmer was at an end. I came to understand the difference between white and brown eyes when it came to battle. The enemy died at my sword, while our men died around me. 

"My disruption was noticed and the commander of their army came to kill me with his trident. He too fell to the half rusted sword I wielded. 

“The only man who walked out of that battle was me. They thought they could beat me, and when they realized they couldn't, they ran. I chased them down with an unexplainable energy and slaughtered the cowards. 

"My symbol isn't a trident. I let them draw the conclusion since I brought the King the commander’s trident and head. Our King, he was too old to fight, and he lost his son in the battle. The throne went to his young grandson. 

"My family was moved to the city, and began a small farm outside it. Thuman is a different city in my time. There were farms surrounding it. Progress requires change."

"If it isn’t a trident, what is it?" Drahk asked.

"Surely that is obvious to you," he replied. 

"It is a pitch fork then," Drahk replied. 

"Yes," he nodded. 

"So, was it your battle that I saw the other day?"

"I know not what you saw, or when exactly we are having this conversation. I just know it is the far future for me, and the present for you. Magic is a mystery, yet it binds our world together and defines us. I have no insight as to why it changed your eye color. Perhaps it learned from me that men like us don't go to be warriors unless forced. 

"You fought an important duel today; one that proves you will be successful in combat, that you have what it takes to win, and to outthink your opponent."

"Did you see it?" Drahk asked.

"No, I just know it happened, like I know the city is now almost all stone and that your eyes changed from brown to white. I am here to tell you that you are not safe."

"I was aware of that," Drahk said. "Assassinations will do that."

"Then you know that you must be on your guard and ready. Fists are a great last resort for a warrior, but a blade is better."

"I carry a knife with me when I am not in combat," Drahk defended.

"Is it the same one on your belt?"

Drahk looked at his belt. He was in his regular clothes, the ones he got in Thuman. It was his hunting knife on his belt. He drew it to confirm it was as real as it could be.

"That isn't very big,” The man said. “It makes a good everyday knife, but you need something you can really, truly fight with."

"The armorer, Bajram, can get me something,” Drahk said. “But I am stuck in bed until the ward wears off."

"It will be painful, but if you want it gone, it will leave. You have that power. It is part of white eyes. The mages have a direct control over magic, but our white eyes have a connection to the same magic. I don’t understand it, and I doubt it will be solved by your lifetime.

"How did you die?" Drahk asked.

"I don't know?" He replied. "To me, when I am seeing you, I am 52. My third son is now a Paladin, and his son is about to become a squire. My first son went back home to my old farm, starting his family there. I miss the farm, but I know I am where I am needed. 

"I do hope that my death is as an old man, and not in combat. I don't fear death, but I would like to retire from fighting and be able to give my wife my full attention. She deserves it after the worry my job has caused her. I give her all I can."

"Any advice?" Drahk asked.

"Commit yourself to the path ahead, and learn to enjoy the little things in life; the special moments that make our miserable lives worth it. Find a wife, but don't settle for any woman. You have been given a gift for a reason, do not deny that gift, but use it to serve the people who really matter. The King is important, and so are the Oracles, but your real duty is to the people of the kingdom. You are no doubt excelling at your training, now put your heart fully into it and make a difference that few others can make. The time may come when the battlefield is once again marched upon, and they will need you at your very best. Otherwise, the less skilled, brown eyed men will have to fight and die, and they may not stop whatever is coming for Thumantia."

The man faded away, and Drahk's vision shifted to the infirmary. He focused on the glyph. He knew it was under his neck. As he focused his mind there, it began to pick up a warm humming.

Drahk took a deep breath in, let it out, and then shattered the hum. The pain struck him all at once, like he had fallen off the roof. Drahk bolted upright as his muscles jerked under the intense feeling. He was left panting as he let the searing pain wash over him. It slowly began to fade, leaving a dull throb. He could certainly feel the new flesh where he had been stabbed, and his wrist felt heavy and tight. 

Drahk finally got his strength together and sing his legs off the bed. He tested them to make sure they would hold him and then slowly stood up. He was steady, despite feeling a bit weird, and proceeded to put the clothes Andra had brought him on. 

Dressed, he left the room and made a beeline straight for the exit. Bajram would not be in the quartermaster shop for much long. His steps were a bit hobbled, mostly because he was feeling the stitched up stab. It would take time for the skin to relax and stretch. 

He made it outside without being caught and breathed a sigh of relief, which immediately turned to a shiver. It was cold outside, and the snowfall was light, but it was a heavy, wet snow which would ice over. 

The quartermaster shop was the next building over. He entered and one of the apprentices, Harrik was at the front. 

"You should not be up," he said. It was a statement, but not a chastising one. He was concerned for him. "Your gear has a little work to be done on it. We will have it done before you are cleared to begin training again. You should take it easy. I've fought a few rounds, and been in those beds. They patch you up well, but it isn't the same as how our bodies naturally heal."

"I've noticed some differences," Drahk said as he leaned against the counter. "I'm not here about my gear. I know you are taking good care of it. I need to speak to Bajram about acquiring something. Not a weapon for the arena though."

Harrik narrowed his eyes at him. Then he looked behind him towards where the front shop made its way to the forge. "Bajram, Drahk is here, with a request that isn't related to today."

"Drahk?" Bajram yelled back. "He should not be up!"

"Well he is and it seems important," Harrik yelled back.

"I'm coming," Bajram yelled. The rest of what he said was lost over the distance their voices were traveling. 

Bajram came into the front while he was toweling sweat off his face and neck. 

"You did a number on Hanne's pole arm. I forged that for her. It took me a long time to get it right. And a whole lot of that had to do with the wood. I am not sure if I can fix it. I'm pulling the rivets out of the langets, but as I see what you did, I want to use four langets, not two, so that you can't do that again.

"But why are you out of bed?"

"My father raised me that a man always carries a knife. It was a useful tool I used almost daily. But my hunting knife, the blade is only a bit longer than my palm. When I am not in my armor, I need something that is more versatile, specifically for fighting unarmored opponents. I was hoping you had something on hand."

"I do, but not what you are really needing," Bajram replied. "I have the honor of fitting our newest paladin for his plate armor. It will take time to forge it. We took the measurements, and deliver the finished product as soon as we can. 

"I assume, by your request, that you are aware of the greater implications of what is going on. I can't advise that you just carry a bigger knife. I have seen your knife. It is a good one, great for just about anything you would need it for, except a fight. 

"I have an alternative, that will mean you will carry it and your family blade, but will do the job you need it to better than anything else. People notice a blade when it is designed to fight and kill, so we might as well make it spectacular."

"You have my attention," Drahk replied. 

"Come on back to the forge, and you can watch me make it."

"Okay," Drahk replied, surprised by the offer.

"You need a dirk," Bajram said while they walked. "It is a fighting tool used by several kingdoms far north of here. We have a few examples in our archives. It's longer than a knife, single edged, but it is still noticeably shorter than a sword and it lacks a metal cross guard. That is a disadvantage if you are fighting a weapon, but you are not. I can make one that will be stunningly visible for any occasion, like tomorrow night's party."

"You can make it imby then?" Drahk asked. 

Bajram broke out into a jolly laugh. "Oh yes, I can. Quite easily. Two of them easily before then."

"Can you make a second one as a gift for Andra?" Drahk asked. "I am the warrior I am because of her."

They entered the forge. The forge itself was putting out a lot of heat. The pole axe was mostly stripped of the wood. Bajram picked up the discarded lower shaft. He examined it closer. 

"The dirk is traditionally made with a wooden handle. You broke her shaft, but most of the wood is still usable and in perfect condition. I will take it, reshape it to fit your hand, and I will make a matching one for Andra. I'll also make you a fancy leather scabbard, and a metal one for combat. A backup weapon is always good to carry. Your little knife can't do that."

Bajram turned his attention to his apprentices. "Yes, we are going to start from scratch on the axe. I want to change a few things, to prevent a failure like the one that happened today. A brilliant and cunning plan by Cadet Drahk, but one that I won't let happen again. We will make the two dirks instead. 

Blank bars were out into the forge while the shaft was sawn into a few pieces. On the lathe, Bajram began to shape the handle. It took him no time at all for that to be done. He passed it odd to an apprentice to cut the hold for the tang. 

While he waited for the iron to heat up, he began to work on some of the other hardware for the handle, particularly the cap for the tang. He chose ornate pieces he had made for special occasions and they were inlaid with gold on the star pattern. 

The iron was ready. The apprentices removed it and Bajram began to hammer the first one out into the proper shape. It was amazing to watch him work. He took a chunk of iron and shaped it into a weapon that would hold and edge. And then he did it with the second bar. 

The iron was turned into steel as he infused carbon into the blade. The blade was only slightly longer than Drahk's forearm. 

Once he was done, he turned back to Drahk. "I'll have this assembled by tomorrow evening. The handle is roughly finished, but I want to make it spectacular. It needs to be hand etched. I can do that, but it will take time and is boring to watch."

I should probably head back to the infirmary," Drahk replied. "I'm starting to tighten back up and feel more pain."

"That is a wise decision," Bajram said, turning his attention back to the task he had set for himself. 

Drahk was taken back to the infirmary by an apprentice. The nurse was not happy about his departure. They got Drahk dinner and then a wizard set another pain ward, as well as a sleep aid. Neither were very strong, but they did the trick and Drahk drifted off to sleep. 


	16. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a NaNo story, it is unedited.

Drahk and Andra walked through the Halls of the palace towards the ballroom. Andra had instructed Drahk that the proper thing to do was to escort, at least in appearance, her to the celebration. It wasn't proper for a lady to go alone, especially if there was a man who could escort them. Drahk was still learning the differences between city life, and rural farming. Tradition was important, and it was traditional for a woman to be escorted, even if she could take care of herself. 

Although she could take care of herself and hold her own in a fight, Andra certainly didn't look like she could in her dress. The ladies of the academy who worked in the kitchen had helped fix her up all day. They not only enjoyed helping Andra out, but it made them feel important, something Drahk understood was usually the opposite. 

Until they had checked their coats at the door, Drahk had not seen her dress, or her hair since Andra's hood had been up. There wasn't much they could do with her hair being as short as it was, but they had gotten it into a tight bun with a decorative rose pin holding it in place. The rose was in full bloom. 

Her dress was unlike anything Drahk has seen. It was a soft, pale blue of a fine woven fabric. The shoulders were exposed, although it had sleeves that came down to her elbows. The bottom was more volumuose than Andra's hips were, meaning something was beneath it to shape how it draped. She swished a bit as walked. Her belly was tight and narrow, as narrow as her warrior fit body would allow, and accented with a soft pink bow that was offset to the front of her left hip. 

Drahk was wearing the latest in men's fashion, which Paladin Arthor had chosen for him. The trend called for large cuffs and big collars that swaddled the neck. The pants were well fitted, also with cuffs at the end of each leg. The pants had a single pocket on the right leg, about the middle of the thigh. It was barely noticeable because it was worked into the outer seam of the pant leg.

Since Drahk was a young man, he was supposed to wear brighter colors with a bolder color accent for the cuffs. The older men wore duller colors, with white collars and cuffs.

Drahk's shirt was a sapphire blue, accented with gold cuffs and collar. His pants were the same, and included a gold outer seam. His braided belt was made with three golden cords. 

On his left hip sat his dirk. The handle has been shaped and inlaid with a spiral of gold. A silver cap with golden swirls etches into it was what caught the eye. Bajram had made the leather sheath golden in color, with a silver chape and locket. The sheath was held in place beautifully by a rig that Bajram had made with silver leather cording. His dirk would not bounce around or swing out, even when dancing, which was important. 

They were stopped at the entrance to the royal palace's ballroom. They were asked for their invitations. The doorman, dressed in even more elaborate clothing, found their names. 

"Ah yes, Master Drahk, you are at table two. A place card with your name is in front of a seat at that table. Miss Andra, you are at table four. Likewise, a place card is in front of your seat."

"She won't be sitting with me?" Drahk asked, surprised and suddenly terrified. Andra was his lifeline to explaining the ways of the city.

"Paladin Arike organized the seating himself," he replied. "I only know where he placed you, not why. You will have your chance to dance with Miss Andra after dinner."

"Thank you," Andra said, giving a slight curtsey.

They entered the ballroom of the royal palace. A single violinist was playing calm background music. Half of the ballroom was open for dancing, the other half had circular tables with white table cloths. The centerpieces were silver daggers that supported a tray that held several smaller candles with a large, fat one in the center. The big candles had the table numbers on them in red wax.

Plenty of people had already arrived. No doubt, the weather was delaying the other half. They found the second table, near the front. It was the table for the invited cadets, and Sandra who was invited since she was Talgo’s fiance. 

"Well don't you look dashing," Talgo said, standing up. "And you, Andra, you look lovely. I mean no disrespect when I say this, but you do not look like the same woman who has bested me in the arena multiple times. I look forward to getting to know you more over the evening. But you do not know my fiance, Sandra."

"Fiance," Andra said surprised. "Congratulations. Cadet Talgo is an amazing warrior and good hearted man. However, I am seated at table four. Drahk…" Andra paused and then looked at Tago, Itan, and Kith. "Will your three cadets please take care of Drahk. He is very far out of his element here. He barely knows the culture of the city, and, as you know, the academy doesn't introduce him to it."

The three of them laughed and Drahk chuckled. "Don't worry, Andra, we will,” Talgo said.    
Although we all are out of our element."

Drahk read his name on a piece of paper that had been folded so it stood on its own. He sat down in the seat the card was in front of as Andra walked away.

"A weapon to this party?" Itan asked. "Even Talgo is without a weapon."

"My father always taught me to carry a knife," Drahk reminded them. "Bajram made this for me. He called it a dirk."

"That is a brave move, but one sound in logic," Kith said. 

They shifted the conversation to the duel between Hanne and Drahk. They hadn't had time to discuss it. Drahk had been in the infirmary until right before they got ready to come to the celebration. Nadya and Hanne had not arrived yet, so they were free to discuss it.

++++++++++++

Andra found table 4. It had four of the eight occupants at it. They were middle aged and old men. Each wore dark colored shirts with white cuffs and high white collars. She saw the place card with her name at it and sat down. 

The four men instinctively looked at her. It was obvious that she belonged at the party, but they had not expected her to join them. All of their eyes were brown.

"Forgive me, Dear," the oldest one, who was in black, said. "But I think you have the won't table. The youth are over there."

"Nope," Andra said, picking up the name card and showing them. "I'm Andra."

All four were taken aback. Andra was unsure what to do. She had no idea how to carry out idle conversations with older males. She decided a basic introduction was the best. 

"I'm a sparrer at the warrior academy, and the best they currently have; by a long shot. I am currently assigned to Cadet Drahk, the dashing fellow in the blue and gold shirt, and I am under the direction of Paladin Arthor, his Mastee."

"Paladin Arthor is teaching again?" The balding man in a dark wine shirt mused. "He hasn't taught in years."

"That is why I was assigned to Cadet Drahk, to help with the age difference," Andra stated. "Paladin Arthor is more than capable of teaching his student without me, but I do help speed the process up and provide an ever ready sparring partner. Cadet Drahk is a recent arrival, from one of the remote farming villages. He didn't even know how to read and write when he arrived. I am also tutoring him in those academic fields so he can succeed as a knight."

"Why didn't he come sooner?" The man followed up.

"The short version is he couldn't leave his family's farm," Andra said with a shrug. "That and no one could afford the long journey to the city, both in the time required and financially. He has been catching up well. While Paladin Arthor teaches him, and he kindly also teaches me. I don't want to be a sparrer forever. I want to move on to the city watch, or maybe palace guard. I should be ready for the expo in the spring, but I know there is more to both jobs than being good at swinging a sword."

"With Paladin Arthor teaching you, I have little doubt you will be ready for the combat portion. I am Captain Vienece, head of the city watch academy."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Andra replied, bowing slightly in her chair.

"I am Captain Markus, the black shirted man said. "I am fourth in command of the palace guard."

"I am Lieutenant Pell, and I head up a unit of the city watch." Lieutenant Pell was in a dark orange shirt, a reflection of his status as one of the younger of the older men.

"I'm Lieutenant Ezikiel, and I head up a unit in the palace guard." Lieutenant Ezikiel was in a grey shirt.

"It is an honor to meet you all," Andra said, bowing again. 

"Tell us about yourself," Captain Markus said. "I rarely get the chance to get to know the people who apply for the city watch. I would love to hear more about how you are helping Cadet Drahk, as well as other highlights of your life, and things you wished you had done differently. Also, who your parents are."

"I have none," Andra shrugged. "I am an orphan raised in the warrior academy who began in the kitchen, spent some time assisting with the laundry, and then I got myself a position as a sparrers. They don't give us any training to become a sparrer. I had to learn on my own.

"Drahk is a unique highlight in my life. I am doing more than teaching him to read and write. Acclamating to the city, after coming from such a small, rural farm, he has needed some help. Today I had to teach him the custom of escorting a lady to a function like this. He asks a lot of questions, but adapts quickly."

"I'm not sure what else to say," Adra admitted. 

They were interrupted by the announcement of the King's Arrival, as well as the prince. Then Paladin Arike was announced, as well as his wife and two daughters.

"Well, the four of us are just shooting the breeze," Lieutenant Pell stated when they were done with the announcements. "We do that regularly enough. Let us get to know you more."

Andra started out by telling them what a life as a sparrer was like.

"It is good to see you talking," Paladin Arike said, interrupting as he came to their table. "I guess I don't need to make introductions. Andra, you look stunning."

"Thank you, Sir," Andra said, blushing a bit. "Paladin Arthor paid for it. I don't get an income, and my small tutoring salary was certainly not enough to cover the cost of something appropriate to celebrate your appointment."

"Gentleman," Paladin Arike said. "Andra here is an expert combatant and she has a unique and special background. She understands the lower class in ways that few can, because she is lower class. And that is a good thing for what she wants to do in life."

"She was telling us about her life," Captain Markus said. "It certainly is filled with things that I didn't experience. She has a lot of potential."

"I will leave you to the conversation then," Paladin Arike said. 

Paladin Arike went to speak with other people he had invited.

"He thinks very highly of you," Captain Markus stated. 

"Well I am a good part of the reason that Cadet Drahk beat Cadet Hanne yesterday. It was a bitter duel, but Cadet Drahk won out in the final minutes of the third round."

"Do tell," Lieutenant Pell asked. "And then get back to telling us more about yourself."

+++++++++++

With the guests of honor’s arrival, Nadya joined them at the table, completing the seating arrangement. It was the seven cadets plus Sandra. Hanne was with her parents at the head table. Nadya was in between Drahk and Sandra. Sandra immediately began asking Nadya questions about her dress, hair, and other things. Nadya had spent the day with Hanne, undergoing a beauty regimen that made no sense to Drahk. It didn’t seem to make any sense to the other guys either.

Dinner rescued them as it was brought out to the tables. Drahk sat there in shock as they served him something that smelled richer than he had ever dreamed food could smell. He had no idea what it was, other than what appeared to be steak with a sauce on it, as well as vegetables dressed up with herbs and fluff rolls. Drahk had never experienced bread as airy as the rolls were.

“Are you just going to poke the roll all night?” Itan asked.

“Sorry,” Drahk chuckled. “My experience with bread has always been denser than this. These rolls seem more like air than bread.”

Everyone chuckled, enjoying Drahk’s fascination with the simple things they were used to. It didn’t last much longer as they all began to enjoy the food. 

As they were finishing their meal, the Violinist finished playing and the orchestra came in and began to prepare to play the music for the evening. The evening was still young, and they obviously didn’t want to wear out the musicians. 

It was beautiful music they started playing. Drahk was captivated by it. Basan had a few types of wind instruments and a handful drums, which made for some great fun in their post harvest celebration, but they didn’t have an orchestra. They also played a very different form of music. 

"Well, Sandra and I are going to go dance," Talgo said, standing up. "Hanne's sister looks bored. I think it is our duty to remove some of that. After all, Hanne did tell us that one of us should impress her father by heading to Fellior to see her what she is like, and she is pretty. She is the most eligible young woman in the room. And to start that duty off, I think that honor should go to the man who knows more about love and marriage than any of us, Drahk."

"Me!" Drahk exclaimed. "Why me!"

"Because you got me engaged, you can go dance with her first."

Drahk stood up. "I have no idea how to dance. At least, not what they are doing out there."

"You should go," Headmaster Dradrok said, walking up to the table. "Let her teach you. It will make her happy. And to the rest of you young men, there are a few other eligible women available. Andra, for instance, although she is busy with some very important conversations, it is worth a shot and she is one of those women who will surprise you. There is also Cadet Hanne to consider, and at your very own table, Cadet Nadya.

"I know we have rules in place to prevent romantic relationships, but our biggest concern is with the physical aspects that those relationships ultimately bring with them. Besides, this is a special occasion, and no one will think of it any other way. You all should take this moment to ensure the young ladies are treated as such and get to enjoy the evening."

Headmaster Dradrok walked away before anything could be said. Drahk looked at the other guys as Talgo escorted Sandra to the dance floor. 

“I will take the Headmaster’s advice,” Drahk said, backing away. 

He stopped a few feet away and stretched a bit, using the moment to mentally prepare himself to ask her to dance. It occurred to him that he had no idea what her name was. Hanne had only spoken of her once, and only used the word sister, without giving a name.

Drahk turned around and leaned in on table two. 

“Afraid?” Itan goaded. 

“No,” Drahk said. “I have only ever heard Hanne speak of her sister once, but she only ever said sister. What is her name?”

No one knew it. Drahk looked at Nadya, who shrugged back.

“I spent the day with Hanne, not her family, getting ready,” Nadya said. “Hanne mentioned her a few times, but she never did give a name. It is rather curious, now that I think of it. The introduction was just about the Paladin and only stated his daughters, but no names.”

“Great,” Drahk sighed. “When sisters don’t speak the other names, something is amiss. I know that much about women, but it could be something small, or something big.” Drahk snapped his fingers and grinned as it dawned on him. “Hanne used the word ‘normal’ a lot that evening, and she probably harbors some unintended jealousy about her sister being the normal one, and her not getting that life. Wish me luck!”

Drahk walked away with a skip in his step. None of them protested his observation. He adjusted his pace to ensure he wasn’t swaggering. It was never a good look when a young man swaggered up to a young woman with her father watching. The immediate belief was that the man had some less than good intentions in mind. A father wanted a man who saw his daughter as he did.

They all looked at Drahk as he stepped up to the table. Their plates were clean, which meant Drahk would not be intruding on dinner. “Congratulations, Paladin,” Drahk said as he bowed. “I know you will make excellent use of the honor and authority given to you. Fellior is blessed to have the mantle of Paladin be passed to you, although it is sad to know that the Paladin has passed. He will be sorely missed.”

“Thank you, Cadet Drahk,” Paladin Arike said. “But you have never visited Fellior, and you know nothing about the Paladin. I am guessing you already forgot his name?”

Drahk chuckled nervously “You would think with the short list of Paladin that I have heard of that I would remember it. You said it yesterday, but I was not in the best mindset yesterday. It was forgotten, but not what he meant to the city, or his service. That was something I remember being conveyed with the name.”

“You have a specific reason to be here,” Paladin Arike stated. “What is it?”

Drahk shifted his gaze to Hanne’s sister, who was sitting by her mother, on the opposite side of the table as Hanne was. “I came to ask your daughter for the honor of a dance.” Drahk bowed slightly, to show her the honor was genuine. “Although I must admit, I will need guidance. I have no idea what the city dances are like.”

She smiled back at him. “I would be honored to dance with you.” She stood up and set her napkin aside. “And yes, I will teach you how to lead your partner through the dance. Not every ballroom dance is complicated.”

“Have fun,” Hanne’s mother said as she waved them towards the dance floor. 

She instructed him on how to hold her waist and hand. After that, she started Drahk off simple, with the box.

“That is it,” She praised as Drahk began to find the rhythm and take over as lead. “You are a natural. This is the foundation for a large number of the other ballroom dances. But you didn’t grow up with ballrooms, did you?”

“No,” Drahk admitted with a chuckle. “I grew up a farm boy. Sure, we had dances, which were mostly displays not partnerships like this. However, I am rather intrigued about one thing.”

“And that is?” She asked, smiling coyly. 

“I hate to admit it, and I am new to the academy and city, and I am new to the circle of friends Hanne is in, but I have only ever heard her refer to you as her sister, but never with a name. A statement that she has one.”

“She hasn’t told you my name,” she stammered, shocked. She tried to stop dancing, but Drahk kept her in tight like she had taught him and kept them moving. 

“We are rather isolated and they keep us focused on combat,” Drahk replied. “I haven’t told them the names of my family back home. The academy doesn’t mean to, but it sort of feels like our families, and everyone else outside, isn’t of any concern until after we graduate. Just focus on leaning to fight and then the rest can matter. It isn’t your sister’s fault.”

“Well I know your name, Cadet Drahk,” She said back. It had a bit on it.

“Yeah, but you probably didn’t hear of me for a good reason,” Drahk replied. “I beat your sister in the duel, and as impressed as I know your father was, it really wasn’t a good thing. But as I said, the academy is what is important, and both of us were told we had to duel for our training.”

“I guess...you are correct. I didn’t hear of you for a good reason. My mother hates the fighting, but she couldn’t not hear the result, and what injuries Hanne received. You landed some hard blows on her.”

“It was not a fun fight,” Drahk replied. “I did what I had to, and I didn’t walk away without taking an equal beating. I just happened to come out on top.”

“Literally as my father told it.”

Drahk rolled his eyes. “I guess I did literally come out on top. However, I still do not know your name. You dodged the question, but I haven’t forgotten.”

“Alright,” She said, cozying up to Drahk a bit more. “You know, your eyes really sparkle. And your blue shirt pulls out the white even more. I never liked the way my father’s eyes looked, or my sister’s, but yours I like.”

“And there we have it once again,” Drahk replied. “You said sister, instead of Hanne.”

“You made your point, Cadet.”

“You can call me Drahk when we are not in a formal setting. I have picked up the understanding that even though I am not a full warrior yet, Cadet is an important title.”

“That it is,” she replied, biting her lip a bit as she smiled. She leaned in close and whispered in his ear. “Since it sounds like my name is unknown to the other cadets, I will just tell you. My name is Aero, after the Lady of the Lake.”

“That is a beautiful name,” Drahk replied. “Almost as beautiful as your blue eyes. However, I have no idea who this Lady of the Lake is. Country boy.”

“Right,” Aero chuckled, not drawing away. “Well Fellior is an old city. Some believe it is older than Thuman. It has legends from a time before history, of a beautiful maiden of the water who lives in its depths. She is a powerful magician who could grant any wish, if you were deemed worth of her attention. As time passed, the lake was renamed Thum and Aero is a legend that is half forgotten. But that doesn’t mean she doesn’t exist, or didn’t at one point. She was very good to the early settlement of Fellior, and our city has since turned its back on her, giving up what the special things she gave us. There is some iconography of her in the citadel and the old gates, but most of it was lost to the so-called progress of the ages.”

“It sounds like you believe,” Drahk replied, whispering in her ear. 

“I do,” she replied. “My bedroom has always overlooked the water. In the summer, when the full moon is at it’s peak, I sometimes hear a beautiful voice singing softly from somewhere out over the lake.The first time, I woke up in the middle of the night to hear it. I woke my parents up. They didn’t hear it, but I still did. And the melody was changing as a new song was sung. I don’t hear it every time, but when I do hear it, it is crystal clear, like it is being sung for me.”

“Well just be careful,” Drahk replied. “We wouldn’t want you being enchanted and drowning as you tried to meet her out on the water.”

“She has never lurred anyone to their deaths,” Aero shot back, appalled. She pulled away from him so they were no longer whispering. 

“Hey, don’t get mad at me,” Drahk said. “I am innocent. I am learning about her from you. I don’t want someone as beautiful as you to have something so horrible end their life well before their prime.”

“Are you intentionally flattering me?” Aero asked. 

“I was taught to never lie to a lady,” Drahk replied. “But...well there are only a few of us younger, unmarried men and women, and of them, you are the odd one out who knows no one. You deserve to remember this night for more than some good food and your father getting congratulated by every single person who is in the room, of which, I am sure you know very few."

"You are correct. Outside of my family, I know no one here. Fellior will certainly throw another party, and then I will have my friends there to make the rest of the evening not so boring, but that isn't tonight."

"Then tonight you certainly deserve to remember it as a fun evening, with some charming companions, one of whom you taught to dance, and made you smile, reminded you of how pretty you are, for after all, you are a lady, and women may know they are pretty, but hearing it validates that knowledge and fights away the doubts that can plague the mind of a young woman."

"You certainly know us well," Aero replied. 

"My mother taught me well," Drahk replied. "At least when it came to taking care of your wife and potential daughters. When Nadya sat down at our table, she began speaking with Sandra about the clothes, and beauty, and it was all lost to me. None of it made sense. But I can understand and appreciate the hard work you put into all that you do to make yourself shine out even brighter than normal. And your hard work deserves that reward, because you, and most of the women in this room, no matter what age, catch my eye in a good way. You made me look, and then look again. And that look helped lead into getting to know you."

The music ended and a new score was started.

"Shall I continue to get to know you as this next song is performed?" Drahk asked, with a short bow.

"You shall," Aero replied, curtseying. 

They danced and talked through several more songs. Drahk glanced at the table to ensure that he still had the good graces of Paladin Arike. He was smiling, and speaking with another man about his age, and Aero's mother was equally engaged with someone else, but Hanne was sour. It was a look that Drahk recognized as jealousy. It wasn't fair that after several dances, the boys still hadn't left their seats. It was apparent that Drahk would have to dance with all of the eligible ladies over the course of the evening. 

He had one more dance with Aero and then bowed deeply. "I must thank you, for a wonderful time, as well as teaching me the basics so well. I will remember our dances fondly. But I need water, as I am sure you do too."

"You were a wonderful partner and you brightened my evening," Aero said, curtseying quite low. "I will forever have fond memories of the man Drahk, who saved my father's important evening by taking me out on the dance floor, and getting to know me. And one day, I hope that I learn that you have been knighted, and then I can not tell the story as Cadet Drahk, or Warrior Drahk, but future Sir Drahk, Knight of Thumantia. Hopefully paladin will replace knight."

"If it does, and I have the ability to, I will invite you to that celebration," Drahk replied. 

"I will be honored to attend," Aero replied with a smile. 

They parted ways and Drahk sat down at his chair. Talgo and Sandra had gone back to the table two song before him.

"You were chatting her up," Talgo said with a sly grin. "And you made her face light up."

"I'm exhausted," Drahk admitted. "She makes for a good dance partner and a good conversationalist. I got to know her pretty well."

"Do I hear distant wedding bells?" Itan asked.

Drahk snorted as he took a drink if water. "She is a fine young woman, but she didn't steal my heart. At least not yet. But even if she did, you need to go dance with her."

Drahk downed the rest of his water and caught the attention of one of the servers. "More water please," Drahk asked. "The Paladin's daughter gave me quite a good go with our dances."

"Of course, Sir. Let me grab a pitcher."

Drahk downed half the new glass of water and they stood up. "The night is still young, and there are more ladies who deserve to dance with me." Drahk turned to Nadya. "Lady Nadya, will you honor this humble cadet with a dance on this fine occasion?"

"Yes," Nadya definitively said. She stood up and smiled at Drahk. "I would be honored and enjoy it. At least someone knows how to treat a lady."

"Treat and understand are two different things," Drahk warned. "My mother taught my well, but I just don't get certain things, like fashion and hair, and make-up. But I can, and certainly do, appreciate what you have done to make your already beautiful self shine out brighter."

Drahk took Nadya by the waist like Aero had taught him. He began to lead her through the simple box step.

"Not bad," Nadya praised. "Especially for just learning. You are not stepping on my toes either, which is appreciated."

"I did have a good teacher," Drahk replied. 

"I hate to admit it," Nadya said. She paused and blushed while they continued to dance. "Well no one has called me beautiful since I jithe academy and no longer had my parents to tell me those things."

"That is a shame," Drahk replied. "Because you are a beautiful young woman. A bit scary in your armor, but beautiful nonetheless."

Nadya blushed more. They rest of the dance was in silence. It wasn't a bad silence. Nadya's mind was obviously occupied with something, since her cheeks were constantly shifting shades of red. Drahk just let her enjoy the dance.

He was expecting a second dance, but Nadya thanked him and gave him a curtsey, before heading to the table. Her cheeks were rather red. 

Drahk looked to table four. Andra was deep in conversation with several men. It didn't look like a good time to interrupt and ask for a dance. He glanced at the head table. Hanne was looking better, but she still had a bored look in her eyes. Headmaster Dradrok had his concerns with the way the rules were interpreted by the students, but he had told them to go and dance, ignoring the interpretation. 

Drahk went over to the side of the table and bowed. "Lady Hanne, you have had no one ask you to dance this fine evening. Would you honor me with a dance?"

She looked him over, judging him. It stopped the conversation her father was having with the headmaster of the mage academy. They were unsure what she would do. 

“I’m not sure if I can risk it,” Hanne stated coldly. 

“Headmaster Dradrok told us to not worry, and to take advantage of the special occasion,” Drahk replied. “You can go ask Nadya or any of the others.”

She weighed his words carefully, not worrying about how long it was taking.

"Yes," Hanne finally said. "I will honor you with a dance."

Drahk saw Paladin Arike sigh in relief. 

They got out onto the dance floor and Drahk began to lead.

"I'm glad my sister taught you something simple," Hanne admitted. "It had been a long time since I danced."

"Well you can no longer say that," Drahk replied. 

"I'm surprised you asked, after yesterday," Hanne said, breaching the topic the both were concerned about. 

"Yesterday was yesterday," Drahk replied. “As I told your sister, because it is true for you too, you deserve to have fond memories of this important evening for your father. A person only gets promoted to paladin once. You also deserve your hard work getting ready to present yourself in such a beautiful fashion to be rewarded by men telling you are beautiful, because you are."

"Yesterday you beat me up, today you are telling me I am beautiful. What an odd world we live in."

"Don't play off the compliment," Drahk told her. "It is true. Armor on, visor down, I can't see your beauty. In regular clothes, I see it. On such a special night like tonight, I get to see it fully, like a flower who is beautiful, but not bloomed. Tonight you bloomed, showing your full beauty."

"Thank you," Hanne said, surprised. "I was afraid my time spent today was going to go to waste. I am glad I no longer feel that way."

"It certainly didn't," Drahk replied, smiling warmly at his friend. "As to yesterday, like I said, yesterday was yesterday and it was a duel. We did what we had to in order to show we are mastering combat like we are supposed to be. Like yesterday is no more, we should let any ill feelings about it be no more. We are friends after all."

"We are friends," Hanne agreed. "I just wish I didn't lose in front of my father. Any other time I would not have had an issue with losing, especially in such a close fight. I've won and lost duels with each of the others, except Talgo. I have never beaten him. I never harbored any bad feelings for any of those fights, so I won't to you either. It isn’t fair to you that my father was watching.

"I guess...I am embarrassed about the result of our fight. My father, who I haven’t seen in over three years, comes into town, gets to see me duel, and I lose."

"But you lost without giving up," Drahk reminded her. "You did your absolute best and everyone knows it."

"I do harbor resentment over the fact that you broke my pole axe. Bajram is starting from scratch. I will have to find a new name for her. He is letting me keep Hanadoria's head, but you still broke her, in a duel."

"And what is she named after," Drahk asked. “I am not familiar with the name.”

"The goddess of metal, Hanadoria," Hanne explained. "Just like I am. It is an old tale, and she has long since stopped being worshiped. Now she is just a legend.”

"Is her color yellow?” Drahk asked. “You wear a lot of yellow. It is an important color to you, beyond being your favorite color. Your armor has it over your chainmail, the beautiful dress you are wearing is yellow, and I know I have seen you in yellow other times.

"The reason I wear yellow is more than just a favorite color, which it is, but it isn't something I am willing to share with you. Some things are best left untold to anyone. What about you though, what is your favorite color.”

“I am growing fond of brown,” Drahk replied. “I have always been told that blue brings out my eyes, and so my mother made me a lot of blue and grey dyed clothes, but brown is gaining popularity with me.”

“A reminder of home and your previous life?” Hanne asked.

“It is more complicated than that,” Drahk replied. “And although I value honesty and the power of your word, it is not a topic to discuss openly. It is something that must be earned, just like your reason for yellow.”

“I had a feeling you would hold that back, but now I think it wasn’t to get me back. There is something you are keeping hidden, or purpose.”

“The people who need to know, know,” Drahk assured her.

“Now I am really intrigued,” Hanne said. 

“I have a question for you,” Drahk said, shifting topics a bit. “Have you ever been up to the abbey?”

Hanne snorted. “I wish. Paladin Jaken won’t take me. I have asked, but he says it isn’t something I should be concerned about. Why? Have you been?”

“Paladin Arthor needed to speak to the Oracle,” Drahk explained. “He can’t make the climb on his own. I carried the food and water, as well as being there in case he fell. He managed it fine.”

“Lucky,” Hanne sighed. “That is the first thing I am doing once I graduate, ascent to the abbey.”

“What do you seek there?” Drahk asked. 

“I am not sure,” Hanne admitted. 

“Have you ever had a dream? Or a vision? Or heard something you can’t explain?”

“Maybe,” Hanne replied. “I typically have vivid dreams, but nothing that I would associate needing a divintor for. Why, have you?”

“Twice,” Drahk nodded. “The first time, I was meditating up at the abbey, just to see what it was like. A seer had to walk me through recalling the vision. The second, I am still unsure what to think of it, but there is no rush to sorting it out.”

“Why did you ask that question?” Hanne asked. “You are not looking for an answer from me.”

“I asked because you said you are named for a deity no one worships. Your sister is named for another special legend. True magic is new to me, the one with the glyphs, but I grew up with an understanding that magic has more power than we give it credit, and that there are things that can not be explained. Why is that any different for a deity? And if that deity exists, then maybe you have had some experience with her.”

“Hanne is a very common name in the south, and it is common up north.”

“What do you mean north and south?” Drahk asked. “It isn’t the first time I have heard it. It is like there is a divide made by the lake.”

“There used to be a divide,” Hanne replied. “But I am guessing history was taught in your home village as much as writing was taught.”

The song ended. Drahk bowed and Hanne curtseyed. 

“Well, perhaps you could catch me up on the history I never learned while we dance again, if you desire to do either.”

“Dance, yes, history teacher, no.”

The next song began and Drak once again pulled Hanne in properly for the dance. The second song was the last dance Hanne wanted to do and Drahk went back to table two for some water. 

Drahk headed to the bathroom and on his way back to the table stopped. The evening was getting late, and Andra had not danced with anyone. None of the others guys had asked Aero, Nadya, or Hanne to dance. There was very little chance they had asked her. 

“She is beautiful.” 

Drahk looked to his side. An older woman, whose curly hair was white, was beside him. She smiled at him.

“You might have white eyes, but you will rarely meet a girl as beautiful as she is. And all she has had for company is old men. She deserves a dance from a dashing young man like yourself. I have seen you dancing with the others. I am glad you are able to enjoy it.”

“She is beautiful,” Drahk replied, smiling back at the mystery women. “I am not debating about asking her exactly. I have a feeling I know why she was placed at that table. If I am correct, she is speaking to future employers. She helps train me at the academy, but wants to move over to the city watch. I knew she was going to be introduced to the men who run things so they could get to know her a bit. I just don’t want to mess that up.”

“You don’t stay young forever,” the women replied. “And while those men are certainly not my age, none of them are going to ask her to dance, even just for fun. Go, ask her. She has had plenty of time to talk and still will after a single dance.”

“You probably are right about that,” Drahk replied. 

“Go, and make sure you dance for me too.”

Drahk looked her over. “It seems like you certainly have at least one dance in you.”

“Oh, I do, but my husband, his hips are shot.”

“That is true,” the old man sitting next to her said. 

Drahk turned to fully face the woman bowed slightly. “Then would you be opposed to allowing me the honor of dancing with a distinguished woman such as yourself?”

The man let out a jolly laugh. “I would love it if you could sweep her off her feet for me.”

“Alright,” she said, standing up. 

Drahk took her hand and escorted her to the dance floor. “I am brand new at this, but I will give you everything I can.”

“I no longer have the kick in my step that I used to,” she replied. “I saw your simple box step and that is more than good enough for me.”

Just as they started the song stopped and the orchestra prepared for the next one. Drahk was unsure what to do while they waited.

“What is your name, young man” she asked. “We never did exchange names.”

“Cadet Drahk, Ma’am. I am the student of Paladin Arthor.”

“I am the Countess Komessa. It is a pleasure to meet a student of the esteemed Paladin. I am sure greatness is in store for you. You do not hail from any of the main cities, that is obvious by the way you carry yourself.”

“I come from a very small farming village, on the eastern edge of the kingdom,” Drahk replied. “I only arrived recently because of commitments to my family. It took me over two weeks to walk here.”

“That is quite a journey,” she replied with a smile. “I am sure you miss your family a lot.”

“The academy ensures I don’t have time to think about them,” Drahk replied. “That and I am also having to learn to read and write. I have no time for anything else. But they would not want me dwelling on them when there is important work to do. And I have important work to do.”

“May I ask your ranking? Or is that rude?”

“It isn’t rude to me,” Drahk replied. “I have not been told to not speak of it. I am ranked in the top ten. I believe I am now ninth after yesterday’s duel. I sort of lost track. There was a lot going on.”

“How did that go?” she asked, intrigued. “I enjoy the spring tournament.”

“Poorly,” Drahk admitted. “It was a bitter, bloody three rounds, but in the end I beat the other cadet.”

“Bloody?”

“Blood,” Drahk nodded. “Cold and bloody. We had orders to fight longer than normal. Battle won’t have technical knockouts, and it will get bloody and painful. They knew the two of us could handle it, so we were forced to do what we needed to. Thankfully, we have really good magicians to heal us up. I am still supposed to have my wrist wrapped, but I took it off right before coming.”

“What happened to it?”

“My opponent broke it disarming me. Took my sword right from my hands. Got beat into the pavement for it.”

“That is something I wish I had seen, two warriors, really going at it. I always enjoy watching men fight. It is the epitome of what it means to be a male and a warrior. It is beautiful to watch two warriors fight, because it is what makes you special.”

“You may see it that way, and it might be what makes us special, but it is not fun. It also was against a female cadet, not one of the males. She is the fiercest fighter I have met and she almost had me multiple times. But there is a reason why our duels are restricted from viewers. You want to watch a show of arms, not a battle, and we are training for battle.”

“You make a good point there,” the Countess conceded. 

They danced on in silence until the end of the song. Drahk bowed as she tipped her dress to him. Drahk walked her back to the table. Drahk walked her back to the table. 

“You looked wonderful, dear,” the Count said. “And young man, thank you.”

“It was my pleasure,” Drahk said, bowing to them both.

“Now go ask her to dance,” Countess Komessa said, straightening Drahk’s collar and then lighting pushing him off in the right direction. 

Drahk walked up to table four and bowed. "Forgive me. I know your conversation is important, but I would like to ask Andra for a dance."

"Me!" Andra exclaimed. "I saw you dance with the others, but me?"

"Is there some reason he should not?" Captain Markus asked. 

"There isn't," Drahk replied. "It is just one dance. I only just learned this evening. But as my friend, Countess Komessa pointed out, the conversation can resume again after. Also that none of your fine gentlemen would take her out onto the dance floor."

The men broke out laughing. 

"That would be the Countess," Captain Markus said. "As to the importance of our conversation, it has waned. The Palace Guard and City Watch hire at the same time, and the first part of training is done together. But then they divulge. We know you, Andra, are the type of person who would be perfect for either job. We need more like you in our ranks. Paladin Arthor, Paladin Arike, and Paladin Dradrok all gave glowing testimonials about your skill with weapons. We don't need to see a demonstration to want to hire you. We still want to see it, because why not, but the spring tournament isn't a requirement for joining. If it was, we wouldn't have enough people to do the jobs required. 

"So go, have fun with a dance on this special occasion. We will still be here. And your future, unless something drastically changed over the next few months, is secure."

Drahk grabbed Andra's hand and pulled her away before she could say no. She didn't resist and they slipped over to a spot where they wouldn't bother anyone.

"Did you hear that," Anda asked as Drahk began to lead her.

"Have you ever danced before?" Drahk asked as she stepped on his foot. 

"Sorry, no," Andra said, blushing. 

"Then let me lead you, and show you what I was taught earlier in the evening. And yes, I heard. Come spring you will be leaving us and moving onto better things."

"This night has been amazing," Andra replied with a sigh. "And I didn't expect you to want to dance with me."

"Because why?" Drahk asked. "Because I am beneath you? Or because we train together? A dance is a dance. It can be romantic, but more often than not, it is fun. You get to know someone differently by how they dance. This isn't how we do it back home for me, but it still is the same principle."

"I will have to trust you on that," Andra replied. "I am elated to know I have the job, which is thanks to you. Entirely to you. And…" Andra blushed. "And I am thankful that someone asked me to dance, be it romantic or fun."

"I barely know what is going on around me," Drahk replied. "I am still adjusting to a majorly different world than the one I was born into and my future always looked to. So for now, my focus is getting to know the city, my fellow cadets, other people at the academy, and what my new future entails. Oh, and reading and writing. But for now, romance is a ways away."

"You didn't feel anything about the others?" Andra asked. 

"Aero was fun, Hanne was nice, and Nadya was cool, but I wasn't looking to connect on a romantic level. However, I know four beautiful women who are strong and independent and who I know will make amazing wives and mothers. My mother always taught me to look closest to you when searching for something, rather than going all the way across the room. When that time comes, I know four places to look."

"Those are wise words," Andra replied. 

They danced for three songs and by then, Drahk's wrist was starting to really hurt from guiding the ladies. 

The evening ended the same way as it had started, Drahk escorting Andra through the Halls of the royal palace and between the palace and the academy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the current ending of the book.


End file.
